Dream Like You'll Live Forever
by Lozz.of.London
Summary: IT'S BACK! To all my amazing followers from years ago... I'm re-submitting this story from scratch with a few little changes and I promise, I'll write more chapters :o) To new readers, Major Mobward...
1. Chapter 1

Dream Like you'll Live Forever

STORYLINE: Bella witnesses a murder after breaking up with her long-term boyfriend. What ensues is terrifying, dark and different... Thrust in to the world of the mob, what will come of Bella Swan? Will she survive? Will she toughen up? Will she fight for all she believes?

Major Mobward

A/N – I bet a lot of you have wondered where I've been and what the hell I'm doing, huh?

So, it's been two/three years since I last updated Dream Like You'll Live Forever... I was trolling through my old email inbox today and came across some emails and I thought, "hey, whatever happened to the story I wrote?" I couldn't even remember what it was called lol.

I finally managed to log in to the site, read through it and cringed! Most of my grammar is hideous, I don't like certain things I did with the story and I decided to sort it out :o)

DON'T PANIC! I'm not changing much... I'm just tweaking it, chapter by chapter... Bare with me guys, all chapters will be back up soon and I'll continue on from where I left off. I had to delete the old story and start again.

The only thing left to say is, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that it has been so long. I read through a few reviews, the majority of which were rather angry :o/

Oh, and does anyone want to BETA this story? PM me if you're interested and I'll get back to you... As I said, bare with me :o)

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S.M... I OWN NADA!

*CHAPTER ONE*

How dare he? Who in the world does he think he is? What. A. Dick.

I stormed off, ignoring his calls and pleas as I made my way back to my car. Fuming was an understatement. I practically ripped the door from its hinges before sinking in to the seat of my crappy car. Only then, when I was safely in the confinements of my Ford did I let everything out and cry.

My life was a mess. I had nothing. No one. I was alone and only now was I really starting to feel and become aware of it.

He had cheated on me; my gorgeous, perfect, loving boyfriend of four years had cheated on me. Four years, gone, just like that.

I had thought I was going to marry Mike. Too often had I pictured what our children would look like, what their names would be and how many we would have. God, only last week Mike and I had stopped at the window of one of the most expensive baby boutiques in Chicago, just to curb our curiosity. Starting a family was something we had always been open about. Of course we would get married first, that was our unspoken rule. Little did I know, that day when we had been laughing together and looking at nursery furniture, planning our future and dreaming of the day where we could afford all the gorgeous, extremely over-priced baby accessories in that store, that he had probably ran off to his girl on the side that night. That night when he had said that he was playing poker with the guys.

Silly Bella. Naive, blind, stupid Bella.

Well then, now that that chapter of my life is over and done with, move on. Yup, he obviously wasn't that bothered about our relationship, so why in the world should I be? I'm a head-strong, intelligent and focused woman, why was I crying over spilled milk? I can't change what's happened and I can't take anything I said back. Even if I could, would I really want to?

Nope, he had done this, he had ruined it. All I had to do was draw a line in the sand, move on and start over... With ice cream, lots and lots of ice cream.

So with that, I pulled my car keys out of my bag and placed them in the ignition with the full intent of starting the car. However, just as my hands gripped the keys, ready to turn them, a flash of someone in my rear view mirror caught my eye and I found myself straining my neck in order to keep them in sight.

The man was wearing rugged, cheap clothes and had stopped at the car parked behind mine. He was sweating and panting so much his face was turning a darker prune shade with every passing second and he seemed pretty damn scared, terrified to be perfectly honest. Curiosity getting the better of me, I slumped down in my chair just in time to see two suited men approaching his hiding spot from the left and another two equally turned out men nearing from the right as they left the elevator, gaining on the short, stumpy, cheap looking man as he cowered behind the car.

I had parked on the rooftop level of a multi-story as it is usually quieter than the lower levels and after finding out about Mike's little secret, I figured an empty car park was probably what I needed after breaking up with him. Mostly in case he ran after me and started to cause a scene. More than that, I would need time to compose myself and cry my heart out.

Yeah, top floor seemed like the best option although, being eight stories up after breaking up with your long-term boyfriend probably wasn't an Einstein moment if I ever had one.

It was the middle of July and the lack of wind and the sticky, humid air made it rather easy to hear what was going once the four suited and booted strangers finally found the hiding, prune faced man.

"Unlucky Henderson, seems you've been found out," the tallest, suited man sneered at the dumpy prune who was now physically cowering behind the car.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. I-I didn't do anything wrong. You have to believe me!"

Okay, this wasn't good. The poor stump of a man almost seemed like his life depended on whether these men believed him or not.

The taller man only sneered more at the obvious discomfort him and his men were causing the poor stumpy,

smaller man.

"You see Henderson," the taller man smirked, "you were under strict orders from Mr. Masen, orders which you purposely disobeyed. No one in the right mind would, or should, ever disobey Mr. Masen. You know that right?"

"Yes I know that. And trust me, I-I didn't do it on purpose, I-I swear I didn't. Everything was under control-""No, it wasn't under control. You were trying to rat us out. We have proof, we have eyes and ears all over this city and we know for a fact that you were ratting us out. I would say next time, pick your allies more carefully, but, there isn't going to be a next time." The tall man laughed at his last statement and the other three men who had been spookily silent up until this point, joined in.

"What? No, guys, please. Don't do this, it doesn't have to be this way. Take me to Mr. Masen, I'll explain everything. I swear-"

"You think we're going to take you straight to the boss just because you want to explain yourself. Henderson, no one ever gets to go straight to the boss, you, of all people should know that also."

The prune man was blatantly shaking now, looking from one man to the other, silently pleading with his eyes.

I was confused, what in the world could have this small man so terrified? Surely whatever the prune man had done wasn't that bad, surely they were just trying to scare him. He must be over-reacting.

Obviously not.

Just as I was beginning to think that the short man was being melodramatic, he screamed, I managed to hear something about why there was never going to be a next time and about his wife and kids needing him, before the four well-turned-out, taller men grabbed him and dragged him over to the edge of the rooftop, holding him over the side.

Oh. My. God.

Before I could stop myself, I screamed and ran out of my car just as the men let their victim fall over the edge.I froze, staring at the four men as they turned to me. My eyes were almost bugging out of my head as the realization of what they had just done hit me. Oh crap, now I was in trouble.

"Hey lady, what are you doing here? What did you see?"

I couldn't speak as the spokesman of the group started walking towards me. I was actually starting to think that the other three were incapable of words; however, I didn't have too much time to think about that, as all four men were now making their way towards me.

What was I going to do?

They were getting closer to me and my ability to move had suddenly been forgotten or disappeared. I was completely unable to get out of there and away from them.

My time was up; they were going to do to me what they had done to the prune man. My life quite literally flashed before my eyes, I thought of my mom and my dad, of all my friends and memories that I had from college and funnily enough, of Mike. I closed my eyes and braced myself; waiting for what I'm sure would be the firm grasp of the four men and the air as it hit my face on the way to the pavement below.

However, it never came.

I took a deep breath and opened one eye only to see all four men stiffen as the sound of approaching sirens broke the silence and only then did I realize that people in the street below were screaming and calling for help. Maybe I was safe.

Letting out the shuddering breath I had been holding, I turned to run back to my car, but the firm grasp I had been anticipating grabbed me and spun me round.

The speaker of the group was the only one in front of me now, both hands grasping my upper arms and I found myself unable to look away from his deep brown, almost black eyes, despite how terrified I was.

"Listen woman, you ever tell anyone what you saw or heard here tonight and I will personally hunt you down, you understand me?"

His voice was rough and menacing, enough to scare the living daylights out of me, that was for sure.

All I managed to muster was a fierce nod of my head, too scared to speak.

"Demetri, damn man let's go! The cops are on their way!"

The others obviously can speak.

With that said, the tall man, now known as Demetri, forcefully let go of my arms -pushing me backwards- and stalked off towards their black SUV that was ready and waiting to drive off like a bat out of hell.

I still couldn't move. It felt as though I had been standing in the same spot for hours before my body finally gave up and I fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing.

Some day this was turning out to be!

I sobbed and sobbed until I was pretty sure I was never going to stop dry heaving.

After a while, I was vaguely aware of footsteps approaching me and unfamiliar voices growing louder, although I couldn't make them out, everything seemed so faint and far away. To be fair, I wasn't even trying to focus, I didn't want to. For now I would just curl up in to a ball and wallow.

"Miss?.. Miss? Can you hear me?"

I groaned and tried to sit up, which I quickly realized was a bad idea. It hurt, my whole body hurt and I had no idea why. I couldn't remember much. I couldn't remember anything.

Oh.

Yes I could... Mike cheating, me breaking up with Mike, Mike trying to stop me and crying, me crying in my car...The prune man, the suited men...

Oh god, the threat, the prune man being thrown over the edge and then...nothing.

"Miss Swan? Can you open your eyes for me?"

I tried to blink, I wanted to open my eyes, and I wanted to know where I was and who was talking to me. I also wanted to know what that annoying bloody bleeping noise was.

Slowly I managed to blink a few times and was blinded by the bright lights directly above me. Ergh, seriously? I just wanted the dark, I wanted to welcome the dark, and I was tired and mentally done, why couldn't everyone just leave me alone?

"That's it Miss Swan, can you see me now?"

I focused on the man standing over me, he was so white. Like an angel.

"Am I dead?" I croaked out, shocked by how hoarse my voice sounded.

"No Miss Swan," the man chuckled, "you're in hospital, I'm Doctor Daniels."

I finally opened my eyes fully and took in the man beside me, the whiteness had been his lab coat and hair, he was no angel, just a doctor and the bleeping was a heart monitor.

Damn.

"What happened, why am I here?" I managed to whisper. My throat hurt like hell, making it hard and sore to speak.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Miss Swan. Some officers found you at the scene of a crime, curled in a ball, crying and heaving. When they tried to pick you up, you fainted and then went in to shock. Your vital signs are fine and everything is working normally, we were just worried about what got you in to such a state... You don't have to tell me this, there are officers waiting outside to talk to you when you are ready. Just make sure you take it easy and don't put yourself through too much stress or get worked up about anything. Stay as calm as possible and don't put any strain on that head or heart of yours, I only want to be seeing you next to give you the go ahead to go home, not any sooner."

I smiled at the older man as he helped me into a sitting position and handed me a glass of water.

"You have the IV to give you vital fluids, but water is a nice soother for your throat which I'm sure you'll be grateful for. The IV will inevitably save your life but there is nothing better than the feel of water on a dry and coarse throat, don't you think?"

My smile only grew wider as Doctor Daniels handed me the glass, I liked him.

"Um, Doctor? When will I be able to leave?"

"Well Miss Swan, that depends."

"Oh what?" I asked.

"On you," he answered back. "There are nurses' close by who will check on you and your vitals every hour, if you need them just press that button right there and that will let them know that you require their assistance. Now, as for being discharged, when I'm happy that you are healthy enough to return home, you can go." I blinked up at him, about to argue that I felt fine when he continued, effectively reading my mind. "You may think that you feel fine now but I can assure you that you need time to let your body adjust to the trauma it has experienced. Too much strain and stress and you will be back here before you know it and next time you may not be so lucky. So please, Miss swan, relax and trust all us doctors and nurses here to take care of you and assess your physical state."

His smile was infectious and as he spoke those words I knew there was no denying it, as much as I wanted to, there was no way I was mentally or physically ready to go home. My head and body hurt, I felt like I had been beaten to a pulp, my throat felt like I had swallowed a cheese grater and my mind, well, my mind was in shreds.

"Okay." Was all I could manage as I took a gulp of my water. I felt so thirsty and I was sure I was going to be calling a nurse in here pretty quickly to get me another glass.

"Please, Miss Swan, sip the water. I know it's a lot to ask as undoubtedly, you will feel really thirsty but it will work wonders for your throat if you take your time and sip the water. Think of your throat, and your bladder for that matter."With that I laughed, something about him was charming, I knew he was just a doctor and they probably get classes on how to charm patients, whilst they attend med school, but I still liked him.

"Now, Miss Swan, do you feel well enough for me to let these officers in? They want to ask you a few questions. They've been waiting for four hours." He sniggered to himself quietly.

"I don't know what to tell them, I mean, I don't really remember anything."

"Miss Swan, don't stress yourself out about this, please. Just tell them what you do know. That's all they can ask of you. Oh, and if you do feel like they are putting too much pressure on you, just press that button." He pointed to the red button beside my bed. "I'll be more than happy to escort them off my ward for putting strain on a fragile and recovering patient." He winked before flashing me that charming smile again.

I sighed. "Okay, let them in."

"Okay, take it easy and take care, Miss Swan."

"Thank you, Doctor." I croaked as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Great, what was I going to say? I had been warned about telling the truth by the brute on the rooftop but could I really lie to the police? My dad was in the police force; Mike had been in the police force. Could I really go against everything I had had in my life and lie to the officers that were about to come in to the room?

Yes, was the answer...Yes I could lie to them because if I was to be truthful to myself, I was more shit scared of the men on the rooftop than I was of the whole Chicago Police Department.

"Come in." I grumbled as I heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Swan, Hi, I'm detective Evans and this is Deputy Jones. If you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions about what happened earlier today regarding you and a dead man found on the ground below the building you were found on, who is believed to have jumped or been pushed."

So I told them, told them how I couldn't remember anything and that I didn't see anyone else on the roof top nor did I see the man being pushed. I only saw him jump, only saw him take his own life. I felt terrible, I had lied to the police, I had lied and that poor old man was dead. The only person that could bring the people that had killed him to justice, had lied. Lied because I was scared. Lied because I was selfish and lied because I valued my own life way too much and I should be ashamed of myself for it.

I was the lowest of the low and I knew it. So after the officers had left with no answers to their questions and being no further ahead in their investigation, I curled myself into a ball and cried myself into a restless sleep.

I had decided that I didn't want anyone to know that I was in hospital and luckily the doctors and nurses had all respected my wishes and not given any information or details to anyone who had asked. Apparently there had been a lot. I didn't know why, as the only people I would expect to want to know, if they found out -which I'm sure they hadn't- were my mom, dad and maybe Mike.

It was a little strange that a lot of people had inquired and asked for information about me. Maybe all the staff had been mistaken, that it was, in fact, someone else they were asking for. The wires had to have been crossed somewhere. I only had a few friends in Chicago and they didn't think it strange if I went a couple of weeks without contacting them.

My closest friend Angela, knew I was going to break up with Mike after I found out he had cheated so I had no doubt that she would have thought I had just gone away for a bit to clear my head and that she had nothing to worry about.

After two days in the hospital, Doctor Daniels finally dismissed me and I was able to return home. My car had been brought to the hospital and I had been given my handbag with all my belongings.

I sat in the car and turned my cell phone on for the first time in two days.

68 missed calls and 34 text messages, all from Mike. There was no way I was going to sit and read through all of them so I just decided to delete them all and give Angela a call, tell her I hadn't in fact, disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Hey Bells," she answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey Ang, how are you?"

"I think the question is, how you are Bella? How did everything go with Mike?"

I sighed. "Yeah, not good. I ended it, he cried, apologized and begged me to forgive him. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch for a couple of days, I had to clear my head, you know?"

"Yeah I get it," she answered back. "I'm sorry it had to end that way Bells, I really thought you guys were it for each other you know?" She sounded truly upset.

"Yeah I know Ang. Listen, I'm in the car right now, heading home. Give me a call sometime and we'll catch up okay? I need to know how your visit to Ben's parents went."

She giggled at that before answering me back.

"You got it, take care Bella... Bye."

"You too Ang, Bye.

So I hung up and started my drive home. Thank god for Angela and Ben, they were my sanity most of the time, the only people I could truly call my friends and it just so much happened that they were the kindest, most loving friends anyone could ask for.

I pulled up to my little town house at 10pm, just as the sun had set and walked inside. It felt strange, considering the last time I was in this house, my life had been perfect. I had had a loving boyfriend, just graduated from college with honors and hadn't witnessed a murder.

I walked in to the kitchen to make some coffee and froze in my tracks as I turned on the light. There were two dark, tall figures standing in the shadows and as I turned to run back towards the front door, I was hit over the head with something heavy... Everything went black.

A/N ~ See?... No major changes.

The next chapter is coming right up :o)

For those who have already read this story up to chapter 30, be patient... I have to become familiar with this story again in order to write more... This is my way of doing it :o)

But hey, look on the bright side, I'm back in the game!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Okay, so chapter two :) I hope you like.**

**Oh and a warning for this chapter...It does involve sexual assault, so please, if you are touchy with this subject, don't read on. You have been warned, I've done my bit so please, don't get angry with me.**

**As always, SM owns the characters, I own this seriously screwed up plot :)**

**Here you go...**

As I groaned and tried to open my eyes, I was suddenly made aware of the excruciating pain I was in. This time I really had been beaten to a pulp. My head stung and ached as I brought my shaky hand up to assess the damage.

I was met by a lot of dry blood. It had covered almost all my hair, causing it to clump together and hurt. My left cheek also had a nice sized gash in it, the pain of which however, was dulled due to the extent of what I was feeling from my head. My whole body felt weak, useless and sore as I tried to remember what had happened.

Déjà vu.

Staring at the ceiling and willing the tears in my eyes not to come, I shuddered at the coldness of the room I was in. It smelt damp and musky and old. It was also really small, with only the make shift cot bed I had been placed on and a bucket at the other side of the small room. There were no windows and the only light I had came from the tiny crack in the bottom of the door.

Trying desperately to hug my knees to my chest but giving up after the surge of pain that coursed through my body, I lay motionless and limp and cried.

I had been attacked, that I remembered. I remembered going home, turning on the lights, seeing the two men and then being hit with something, followed by nothing and now, here I was. This had to be some sort of dream, a nightmare.

Right now I would have given my left arm in order to be able to shower, clean myself up, put on a new pair of jeans and an oversized sweater and curl up in my own bed with a book and the novelty of sleep if I wished it. Instead I was in this small, cold and damp cell, unable to think straight or move and unwilling to try and scream for help. I tried not to panic, I tried to think positive thoughts... This wasn't how I was going to die. This wasn't the end.

After what seemed to be hours later and I had cried my throat in to an even worse mess than it had been a few days before; I heard a shuffling on the other side of the cell door.

Startled, I winced as I painfully pushed myself in to an upright position, not too sure if I was ready to meet whoever was going to come through the door.

"You've been given strict orders to keep your hands off her and be courteous; you know what he'll do if he hears you have been anything but what he instructed."

"And who's going to tell him? Huh?"

My blood ran cold. The second man who spoke was the exact same person as before, on the roof voice had haunted my thoughts since that dreadful day. Demetri, I think his name was. Was he planning on doing something to me? He sounded cold and harsh, something I knew only too well that he actually was. He was a ruthless, cold blooded killer and deep down I knew -yet prayed otherwise- that he was more than capable of harming me if he wished to do so.

"Demetri, please don't hurt her-"

"I don't intend to hurt her you idiot, just play with her a bit, you know, shake her up a little." Demetri interrupted the other man, his all too familiar sneer evident even through the door.

I was holding my breath, unable to form any words or coherent thought as the door finally opened, painfully slowly.

As my eyes adjusted to the light that had just been thrown into my dark prison, I gasped. It was indeed Demetri, accompanied by one of the other men that I recognised from that horrible, life changing day on the roof.

"Hello Miss Swan," he chuckled, advancing on me unhurriedly.

I couldn't move, my whole body ached and I was also pretty damn frozen with fear. I knew what this man was capable of, I had seen it first hand and at this minute in time my ability to think positively about the instructions he was given to leave me alone were not enough to calm my frantic nerves. I had never been so afraid in all my 23 years.

"How have you been since we last saw one another?" He continued, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of matted hair behind my ear, only to scowl at me when I flinched away from his touch. He was so close that I could smell the stale cigarette stench that he was giving off and see every crease and fold in his impeccable suit. I couldn't make myself look up into his cold dark eyes, not only because it physically hurt to move but also because I was scared of what I would find there, scared that I would be able to read on his face what he had in store for me. I wasn't too sure that I wanted to know my fate; I would rather be taken by surprise.

"God, you are a pretty little thing Isabella, we could have fun together. Don't you think?" His voice was deep and lustful as he kept his hand on my cheek, sniggering at me as a single tear escaped me, hitting his hand as it descended down the side of my bruised face. I still couldn't bring myself to speak and I didn't want to, unable to trust any noise that would escape my lips. There was no way I'd be able to say anything courageous or witty at this minute in time. I would only embarrass myself.

"Demetri, we should just give her the food and go," the other man interrupted from where he stood, unmoved from the door.

"Shut up you fool, let me have a few quiet words with Miss Isabella here, leave us alone," Demetri shot at him.

_NO! _I found myself internally screaming. _Please don't leave me alone with him!_ My silent pleas where all in vain however, as the other man sighed to himself and closed the door behind him as he left, basking Demetri and I in total darkness.

The tall man, shuffled closer to me and placed his other hand high up my leg, his face dangerously close to mine as his breath hit my ear. He then moved his nose to my hair and inhaled my scent. What kind of sick man was he? I was covered in blood and battered and all he could do was come on to me? I was too repulsed and frightened to move; instead I sat quietly, crying to myself and praying to every god that he would just leave me alone.

No such luck.

"Oh Isabella, you have no idea what you do to me. Would you like to see or feel exactly what you do to me?"

Jesus Christ. Surely not?

Suddenly I found myself battling against him, ignoring the screams of pain from my body as he pounced on me, his obvious erection grinding into my hips. I was repulsed. Scared, unarmed and defensless women obviously turn this horrific man on. I began hitting and punching him with every bit of strength I could muster despite the pain I was in. It was then that he pushed his lips forcefully onto mine and started grinding himself against me with such a force I was crying out in pain, trying to move my face as far away from his mouth as possible. Being much bigger and stronger than I am however, he easily grabbed both my wrists in one of his hands and held them above my head as he roughly tried to pull down my jeans with his other free hand, sickly smiling against my face. I was loudly sobbing and screaming. His face had now moved to slobber wet kisses all over my neck and chest.

"Please stop!" I sobbed as his hand continued to tug at my jeans and then fumble with the buttons on his trousers, his mouth never stopping its assault on my upper body.

I was still screaming and kicking as the door was forcefully thrown open and before I knew it Demetri had been pulled off me and tossed effortlessly across the small room, hitting the wall on the other side with a loud thump.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!"

"Mr. Masen, we weren't expecting you, I was just-"

And with that, 'Mr. Masen' punched Demetri square in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

By now I was shaking and crying so much, I felt sick, what had I ever done to deserve this? I was just a normal girl, nothing special. I had never done anything illegal or remotely wrong in my life, yet here I was, obviously being punished for something of which, I had no idea.

Painfully curling myself back into the foetal position, something within me made me look up in to the eyes of the man who had saved me. It was then, if my jaw didn't ache so much, it would have dropped. He was tall and lean, his suit was crisp and extremely expensive looking. He was beautiful and I cursed myself for having such thoughts only two minutes after nearly being raped. However, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, everything about him from his messy yet perfect, strange coloured hair to his square, super masculine jaw line and perfect features, had me mesmerised. Even in the dim of this room I could tell he was a sight to behold. Beautiful wasn't even close to what this man was. He was a god, a perfectly sculpted specimen of a man that couldn't be described as anything less and I couldn't even see him properly due to the poor lighting and my tear-filled eyes. My saviour was beautiful.

"Caius! Get the girl and take her to the town house. Leave this fucker here to rot," he barked at the man that had stood by and let Demetri nearly have his wicked way with me. I couldn't help whimper at his voice either, although blatantly angry and barking orders, it was beautiful, like a cold breeze on a sweltering summer's day or like silk cascading down my naked body.

I shouldn't be having these thoughts for Christ's sake, I had just been sexually assaulted and all I could think about was that this man, this man that I couldn't even see properly, was my own personal heaven on earth.

I was made aware of someone picking me up as the surge of unbearable pain seethed through my body and I screamed out at the feel of it. I had always been clumsy, something that had forever resulted in numerous trips to A&E and lots of grazes and various injuries. But none of which remotely compared to the sheer amount of pain I was feeling at this moment, as the man, now known as Cauis, carried me to an awaiting car before placing me in the back seat. We had been driving for about 30 minutes when he halted and pulled in to the side of the road.

I had kept my eyes closed the whole time, mainly because of the pain my body was feeling but also because I was completely out of energy. I felt as though I was on the verge of death and couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and face the truth that was undoubtedly going to be unleashed to me at any minute.

I was vaguely aware of the car door opening and again, I cried out in pain as Cauis picked me back up. Even though my eyes were closed I was aware that it was dark outside, thus I was even less reluctant to open my eyes. I wanted dark to encase me and never let me go, I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again.

I wanted to die.

I wanted to give up. I was done.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I know you're in pain but the boss wants you here." Caius was whispering in to my ear and although he had stood by and done nothing as Demetrie had nearly raped me, I found his voice extremely soothing. Like a small glimmer of light in a dark tunnel.

He kept a firm hold of me as he took to a set of stairs and entered the house. I could hear murmuring all around me but I was too exhausted to concentrate and try to hear what the voices were saying and I found myself clinging on to Caius even more as he ascended another set of stairs, walked along a corridor and entered another room before delicately placing me on a bed. The softest, most comfortable bed I had ever lay on and pulled the covers up to rest under my chin.

It was then I fell into a deep sleep, silently praying that I would never wake up, or if I did, that this had all been a dream... A very horrible dream.

**So? Still with me?**

**I know some of you will be having déjà vu but please, stick with it... I have to fall back in love with this story and re-read all of it. This is the only way I think that's possible.**

**Let me know your thoughts :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N~ So I have a bit of a feeling some of you are going to hate me a little bit after this chapter...You all just have to be patient. Good things come to those who wait lol.

I'm catching up again, slowly but surely!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites this story, you make my day a little brighter :)

And as always, I own nothing :(

The noise of rain battering against a window has recently become one of my pet peeves. I used to like it, used to find it calming in a strange way. The same way, I guess, that I find thunder storms therapeutic. However, my body aches, my head is throbbing and my closed eyes sting due to the amount I have cried. Everything was making me curse every last noise I heard. The constant pounding of rain on the windows of the room I was in, was the worst.

Hang on...Windows?

I was in a dark cell. I was in a dark, damp, smelly cell when...

Oh yeah...

When I nearly got raped, then got saved by that angel of a man and got brought here. I didn't have a clue where 'here' was but what I did know was that it was ten times more comfortable than that dingy room I had been kept in.

I could tell that much without opening my eyes.

Groaning, I turned on to my side and faced the other side of the room, slowly opening my eyes.

Wow. It was a really huge room. Painfully I sat up and grabbed my head, as the now all too familiar pain shot through my body, ending in my head but not stopping me from looking around.

The walls were high and white, with delicate yellow patterns engraved just below the ceiling. I was laying in a king sized, white iron four poster bed that was so comfy I would have been happy laying in it forever. There was a beautiful bay window directly in front of me as I sat facing the end of the bed; scattered along the window ledge of the bay, were tiny, yellow and pink scatter cushions and as I turned to my left, there were two doors taking up most of the wall. On the opposite wall sat a glorious, Victorian style vanity table with matching stool, also sheer white, and another door.

It was all too perfect; I was confused to say the least. This room looked like something straight from a home style magazine and a scarily far cry from what I had been subjected to in the little cell.

As I glanced down at myself, I realised for the first time that I was still covered in dry blood and in the natural light of the room I was able to assess my injuries.

I gasped as I took in my appearance. My hands were cut and scraped; my arms covered in bruises, probably from being dragged out of my apartment by that brute, Demetri. My clothes were dirty and creased to the point that it was impossible to believe that my little camisole had once been white; it was also covered in dry blood. My jeans were torn at the knees and again, covered in blood and dirt, resulting in the immaculate white and yellow bed sheets I had been laying on, also being covered in my grime.

I sniffed and decided to asses my face in the mirror on the vanity table wincing as I climbed off the bed. I couldn't remember the last time I had put all my weight onto my feet and had to hold on to the bed post, muffling my scream of pain as I done so. Limping, I made my way groggily and limping to the vanity which seemed to now be miles away. I carefully eased myself on to the stool and let out a sob as I took in my reflection staring back at me.

There wasn't an inch of my face that wasn't either covered by blood or bruised, there was a gash the size of my little finger running down one of my cheeks, the circles under my eyes were dark and menacing, there was no hint of my familiar blush on my face and my cheek bones were protruding more than usual. To top it all off, my hair looked dull, matted and smelled vile. The blood clogged it together and I raised a hand to assess the damage at the back of my head only to wince and freeze as a soft knock on the door broke the silence.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing here, hell; I didn't even know if I was supposed to be here. All I could do was sit stock still, eyes as wide as they could go and pray that whoever it was would leave me alone.

Of course, that would never happen and I became on the verge of hyperventilating as the door slowly started to creep open. Frozen with fear, I couldn't react. All I could do was stare at the door and await what was to come. Surely Demetri had learned his lesson; surely he wouldn't come back for me. Although, as I sat and contemplated that idea, the truth hit me. I didn't know Demetri at all! Maybe he would come back, finish what he started, and get what he wanted. Maybe the man who had saved me didn't scare Demetri off enough to not come after me again.

My fears were soon answered as the person who had knocked on the door came in to view and I was shocked.

There, standing at the entrance to the room with a friendly smile plastered on their face, was a short, chubby, older woman, maybe in her late 50's; wearing an overall that made her look like a house maid.

That was the last thing I was expecting. Upon noticing that I was sitting at the vanity and not lying in bed, her soft eyes widened and before I knew it she was running over to me, almost worriedly.

"Oh dear, Oh look at you. What in the world have they done to you? This is appalling, I can't believe those men. Animals they are sometimes, pure animals!"

She was touching every part of my face, making her own assessments of my injuries whilst mumbling to herself about my physical state. I tried not to flinch under her touch but as her small, stumpy hands made their way to the back of my head, I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.

"Good gracious dear, look at this. Let me run you a nice hot bath and we'll get you cleaned up. Now please, let me help you back to the bed so I can get everything ready for you in the bathroom."

She helped me to my feet and looked honestly pained as I cried out again. After placing me on the bed, the older woman waddled over to one of the doors on the left side of the room, opened it and walked in. I assumed it was a bathroom, as after a couple of minutes I heard the running of a bath. It was one of the most glorious sounds I had ever heard and although I didn't know who this helpful lady was, I could have kissed her. She made me feel so at ease and for a while, I forgot I had been taken against my will and let myself like this woman.

After another while, I faintly heard her footsteps come to a halt beside me and jumped when her hand lightly touched my face again. At her kindness and comforting gestures, I let my tears fall.

"Oh gosh dear, come on. Let's get you cleaned up and feeling a little better."

I couldn't help but trust this woman, she filled me with a sense of calm that no one else would have been able to. Of that I was sure. I don't know what it was about her; she just made me feel one hundred times better by just being there. It was due to that fact that I didn't protest as she stripped me of all my clothes and helped me in to the bath. That and I also didn't have the energy to protest.

The warm water caressed my skin as I was slowly helped in to the tub. My whole body stung with the contact but I couldn't have cared less, it was bliss. I was still pretty unaware of everything going on around me when the old lady brought over a few washcloths, sat at the side of the bath and after dipping them in the water, started patting my face and head with the warm, wet material.

"Now, let's see what damage has been done to that pretty face of yours." She smiled as she dabbed all the dirt, tears and blood from my face.

I sat in silence, contemplating whether or not I should say anything to the helpful lady. It felt like we had been basked in silence for hours before I finally found it in me to speak.

"Who are you?" I croaked, my voice coming out in little more than a whisper due to the rawness of my throat.

"My name is Christine, dear; I'm head house maid here. I thought I would check on you when Mr. Masen alerted me to your presence within the house...Although he then told me to let you rest for a while. I left you to sleep all night and now, here I am. However, he never told me what state you were in or I would have insisted that I come here immediately and see to you." She ended the last bit sounding rather angry and stern, an emotion that was so out of place on her kind face.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down in to the water that had now turned a muggy grey colour as the dirt and blood was wiped from my body.

"Don't you dare thank me, dear, you deserve to be taken care of. I don't know what has gotten in to Edward, he knows better than to treat a lady with such little respect."

"Edward?" I asked as she rambled on.

"Forgive me dear, Mr. Masen. I meant to say, Mr. Masen."

"Bella," I interrupted.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking at me perplexed.

"My name is Bella," I tried my best to smile at the woman as she looked at my face.

"That's a very pretty name. Now, let's wash this hair of yours, then we'll get you under the shower to get the last of the dirt off you. Then, I'll get you some food."

At that, my stomach growled loudly and Christine laughed before picking up a jug to pour over my head.

"This may sting a little, Bella, but the cut on your head is not deep. Head wounds just tend to bleed a little more than other wounds. They are very melodramatic."

I smiled at her statement before wincing as she poured the hot water over my head. She did this a few times before helping me out of the deep tub and over to the shower to rinse off the last of the dirt.

Whilst standing in the shower, allowing the hot water to run it over my body, I was able to take in the room that we were standing in.

Again, it was pure white, with three stairs that we had obviously walked down to get to from the room I had slept in. There was a plush, thick white carpet covering the entire floor and the massive, round bath tub I had just emerged from was placed in the centre of the room. Both the left and the right walls as you walked into the bathroom were lined with grey marble counters holding two sinks and a lot of storage space. The shower I was standing in, looked as though it was made for more than one person and stood on the wall directly in front of the entrance to this jaw-droppingly gorgeous room. Next to the shower also sat a marble toilet and under other circumstances, I would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of it. The room was also furnished with tiny hints of pale blue. A pale blue rug, pale blue towels and random, small pale blue tiles.

"There you are Bella... All better." Christine smiled at me, holding out a beautifully inviting fluffy blue bath towel. "Do you feel better now?"

"Loads, thank you, Christine," I smiled.

"Great, well I'll lay some fresh clothes out for you on your bed and you can change whilst I go and get you some lunch. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I answered, "but I don't have any clothes here with me."

With that, she laughed.

"We have it all covered, my dear. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Then she left me, alone in the bathroom.

I walked over to the large mirror that occupied the whole left wall, rubbed my palm over it to clear the condensation and took in my appearance again. I looked a million times better, there was no blood dried on to my face, my hair was no longer matted, and the cut that ran down my cheek was no more than a scratch, allowed to bleed more that it should.

After staring at my reflection for another five minutes, unsure of whether or not I wanted to move, I finally dragged myself out of the bathroom and over to my bed where there was a pile of clean clothes waiting for me. I approached cautiously, eyeing the garments.

How, I didn't know, but there, sitting on the bed was a new, blue lace underwear set, a pair of skinny jeans and a royal blue fitted sweatshirt, the same color as the underwear.

I was suspicious, but didn't think about it too much before putting all the clothing on. I then made my way over to the vanity again and began rummaging through the small drawers until I found a hair band. Throwing my hair in an untidy bun, I started to make my way to the bed just as Christine entered again. This time she was holding a tray of food that smelled better than anything I had ever smelt before.

"Okay, so I have tomato and basil pasta, garlic bread and a slice of chocolate cake. As well as a pot of tea. I figured some nice warm tea would be best for your fragile throat."

The older lady smiled down at me as I sat on the bed and placed the tray in front of me.

"Thank you so much Christine. This looks amazing," I told her before I dug in. I'm sure I looked like a total savage as I demolished the food that lay before me, but the truth was, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten anything. I had only just realised how hungry I was.

I'm sure it only took me a couple of minutes to devour everything on the tray and after I was finished, I looked up to see Christine still looking at me with that friendly grin on her face, before she started to talk to me again.

"Bella, there is someone here who needs to speak with you. I'm sure you're aware that you are not here for leisurely purposes and as much as I take nothing to do with what goes on in Mr. Masen's world, I know that you are not naive and must be curious to know what you are doing here."

I gulped and nodded to her.

"It's okay dear, no one is going to hurt you, they just have to ask you a few questions and maybe tell you a bit more about what's going on."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked her, my voice barely above a whisper, pleading.

"Of course Bella, if that's what you want."

I could only nod as she picked up my tray, handed it to someone outside the door and returned in to the room. This time though, she was followed in by two other men, both of whom I had never seen before.

"Miss Swan." The first man greeted with a nod of his head. He was tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes and an almost charming southern drawl to his voice. He didn't seem threatening and seemed to instil within me a sense of calm as he entered the room.

"My name is Jasper, this is Emmett," he pointed to the door as another man entered after him. This man was huge! Broad, tall and Pure muscle. He had slight dimples on his cheeks as he flashed me a friendly smile. He had dark hair and dark eyes and thankfully, these men didn't scare me like Demetri had done. I physically relaxed in their presence.

"Do you know why you're here Miss Swan?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head indicating that I had no clue. With that, he continued. "We were made aware that you witnessed an incident involving some of our men a few days ago, I'm sure you know what we are talking about?" I nodded, allowing him to continue. "Well, although you were allowed to go free after what you saw and didn't in fact tell the police anything -something we are all grateful for- some of our, eh... rivals, for lack of a better word have been made aware that you possess the ability to get us in to a lot of trouble, with the police."

"I don't understand," I interrupted.

"You, Isabella," he continued, "have the power to bring to light a lot of what we do. You heard enough I am sure, to convict a lot of our men to imprisonment and help our rivals bring us down."

My eyebrows creased as I tried to understand what was being said.

"Rivals? I'm not following."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Miss Swan, I'm not sure what you would want to know. Just know this, Mr. Masen is an extremely powerful man, he cannot have anyone out in the streets of Chicago that can put a chink in the armour he has spent years perfecting. There are a lot of ruthless men out there who would do anything to get a little closer to destroying him and you, provide some of them with a lead and a start, to what so many men are working solidly every day to do."

"So...They'll come after me in order to get to Mr. Masen?" I asked, Jasper nodded his head. "But I'm no one! I didn't see anything! I hardly heard anything! I'm no use to anybody, I swear!" I was pleading now, on the verge of tears.

"Miss Swan, what you saw on that roof wasn't anything really worth bothering about, that was, until word got out that there had been a witness. A witness that was walking the streets of Chicago, free as a bird. Someone who had seen firsthand, Mr. Masen's men at work. No one has ever witnessed that and lived to tell the tale. In this world, Miss Swan, you are now an extremely valuable possession to have," Jasper finished.

"This world? What world?" I asked.

The two men said nothing but looked at me knowingly. It was then that everything clicked in to place.

Groups of men, killing people they were upset with. Crisp, expensive suits. Dark imprisonment cells. A boss. Kidnapping witnesses to save themselves from the police...

They were the mafia! Oh my god, I had gone and got caught up in Mafia business.

I started to shake again and only relaxed a little when Christine took my hand and cradled it in hers.

"I still don't understand fully, I mean... there is only so much I could tell anyone who asked me. I don't know any of your secrets or inside workings, I know nothing! Please, just let me go home!" I was becoming hysterical as I grasped Christine's hand tightly.

I jumped slightly as Emmett spoke up for the first time.

"Isabella, they don't know that. Your father and boyfriend are in the Police Force, am I right?"

"Y-Yes, they are... What does that have to do with it?"

"You are pretty valuable after witnessing that little display on the rooftops," Emmett continued, "but when other organisations learn that your father and boyfriend are in the police force, which they will, believe you me; they can then use you to their advantage to get the police to work with them. They will hold you ransom, threaten your father and the force until they get what they want from those closest to you. That is something we cannot allow to happen."

"So what?" I answered back, "You're just going to keep me locked in here forever?"

Emmett smiled at me then and I was sure it was meant to seem reassuring but instead it just made me angrier. Before I could start my rant however, Jasper spoke again.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Masen is working on a plan as we speak. As soon as we know what is going to be done, I can assure you, you will know."

Then they were gone. Just like that, they left, leaving me alone with Christine.

I was numb. What were they planning on doing with me? How long could they really keep me here? Surely the police would find out I was missing sooner or later. Then again, this was the mob we were now talking about. Even _I_ knew that the police tended to stay out of their way.

I was stuck here, stuck here until they decided my fate. My life was a waiting game. Once they found out they could use me to their advantage over my dad and Mike -as I had failed to tell them that Mike was now my ex boyfriend- they would surely just get rid of me, bump me off or use and abuse me until I was a shell of a human... until I was better off dead.

I was hardly aware that Christine had got up and left as I curled myself into an all-too-familiar ball and again, sobbed myself in to an uneasy sleep.

A/N~ I know, I know... Only three chapters re-done so far... I'm trying!

Edward comes in to the story soon, I promise :o)

Please don't hate me, I just felt like I had to get the story underway before he throws a spanner in to the mix, just like he always does.

Let me know what you're all thinking :)

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far... I'm a long way off the 3,000 reviews this story had before but I'm updating super quickly. Therefore, I'm not too bothered :o)

Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for...The Mobward moment :)

Hope you all like, oh and as always...I own nothing.

So, I was still pretty confused. Apparently -well according to Jasper and Emmett- there were a lot of people after me, not only to get to Mr. Masen because of what I had witnessed but also because my father and ex boyfriend were in the Police Force, and this could help rivals of Mr. Masen collect valuable information and make allies inside the force. All by holding me ransom or just purely using me against them.

My mind was on overload and I was struggling to comprehend everything when suddenly it clicked.

There had been a lot of people asking to see me at the hospital, the nurses had all told me so and I had assumed they were mistaken. There _were _people looking for me. Dangerous, criminal people.

My blood ran cold at that thought and I swear I could hear it pumping through my veins. Although I wasn't all that happy at being held prisoner in this room before, suddenly I didn't want to leave. The majority of the people I had met during my first day here had been polite and unthreatening. For now, I think I was rather happy to hide away here.

Turning on to my side, I looked at the alarm clock that sat on my bedside table and sighed as it read 3am... great.

After Emmett, Jasper and Christine had left, I had curled myself in to a ball and fell asleep, crying. Which only resulted in me now being wide awake and desperately in need of some water at this stupid time in the morning. My throat still felt a little tender and I knew the best thing I could do for it was to keep drinking liquid. Besides, I could die for a coffee right now.

Taking a chance, I crept over to the door of my room, opened it and peered outside. No one seemed to be around, so taking a chance; I slowly and quietly stepped over the threshold, jumping as a loud snore broke through the eerie silence. I had to stifle a giggle as I took in the man sitting on a chair outside my door, obviously supposed to be making sure I didn't attempt to leave.

What a great job he was doing.

Taking a deep breath, I started my descent down the long, empty corridor straining my ears for any sounds. Still nothing.

Coming to a large staircase, I figured that kitchens are nearly always on the ground floor, so with that, I continued sneaking, taking my time to look out and listen for anyone approaching. I wasn't really scared if I was to tell the truth. Well, that was if I didn't start to think of Demetri lurking around all these dark corridors.

However, apart from him, no one had really been threatening to me or tried to scare me inside this house. Besides, although my throat still hurt, I was pretty sure my ability to scream was still present.

Taking a guess and turning to my left, I started to walk down another corridor, trying to peek into the small cracks of open doors to see anything that slightly resembled a kitchen. The hallways were very grand and the cool, expensively varnished floors felt calming under my bare feet. The ceilings were high and classically decorated in cream colors. A classy contrast to the dark-wood floors.

It was dimly lit, only soft light emitting from small lamps on the walls.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, I finally hit the jackpot and glanced through a small opening in a door, spotting a rather pristine looking kitchen. No doubt top of the range and price market. Taking another deep breath and pushing the door open, once I had made sure I was alone. I made my way over to the marble counter tops and started rummaging in the cupboards looking for a glass. Finally I found one -of course they were in the last place I looked- and made my way to the sink to fill it.

The feel of the ice cold water as it made its journey down my throat was pure bliss and I didn't take long at all to finish my first glass and turn to refill it.

"Thirsty?"

I yelped and spun around, totally taken by surprise as I came face to face with the man who had saved me from Demetri back in the cell. He was as beautiful as I remembered.

"I. Um. I was just..." I couldn't speak. Every last coherent word that I knew was gone.

"You were, um, just what?" The beautiful stranger mocked, raising one of his naturally perfect eyebrows at me.

"I wanted some water and um, kind of needed a coffee?" I stammered, resulting in the last part of my sentence coming out as a question.

With that, he sighed and turned on the light, bringing the room into total illumination and my jaw hit the floor, I was sure of it. For seeing this man fully, in a lit up room was a sight I wanted to remember forever.

He made his way over to a coffee machine sitting a couple of metres from me and started confidently pressing buttons and setting out everything he needed. As he did this, I was able to have a good look at him. Seeing him in my dimly lit cell, he had taken my breath away, but now, he was nothing short of perfection.

He was tall, yet lean, not nearly scrawny like most tall men seemed to be and I found myself starting at him. From his shiny black, perfectly polished shoes, working my eyes up over his black dress pants and his muscular thighs, to his white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows -giving me a teasing glimpse of his firm and toned forearms. His collar was undone and loose showing his beautiful collar bone where it met in the middle and a tiny slither of chest hair, just visible. His jaw was set, sharp and chiselled to absolute, painful perfection and his dark pink lips were pursed as he concentrated on making the coffee. As he looked down, stirring whatever he was making, his bronze hair fell forward and into his eyes, a problem he solved by running his long, delicate fingers through it, pushing it unsuccessfully from his face.

_Here let me do that. _I thought to myself as I marvelled at the man before me and my breath caught in my throat again as he turned and slid, what seemed to be a latte, towards me across the top of the counter. His eyes were the deepest forest green color I had ever seen and as they fixed themselves onto me, I had to grab the counter to keep myself standing upright.

Straight out of GQ it looked like.

"You shouldn't be down here, Miss Swan. In fact, how did you get past your guard?"

Ah, that velvety voice again. Was there nothing about this man that wasn't completely and utterly dreamy?

"I. Um, well, he was... otherwise occupied, I guess." Again with the stuttering.

_Real smooth Swan._

"I'm not following you?"

"I snuck past him?" I whispered. Again my words coming out in the form of a question.

"Don't lie to me. What was he doing?" He growled.

Great, I knew that if I told him the truth, the poor unsuspecting man taking a quick nap outside my door would get in to serious trouble. Yet, around this breathtaking specimen of a man I was unable to put together a proper sentence, never mind make a lie sound convincing.

"Um, he was looking in the other direction as I left the room."

"I thought I told you not to lie to me, Miss Swan? You caught me in a rare mood, now however, my patience is wearing thin. Tell. Me. The. Truth!" He practically barked the last few words and if I was honest, it both terrified me and turned me on at the same time.

"His eyes were closed," I whispered, trailing my eyes to the floor and hugging my coffee cup to my chest.

"You mean to tell me he was sleeping?"

"Um, I'm not sure-"

"Miss Swan!" He barked, louder this time.

"Yes okay! He was asleep!" I said back.

With my admission, he grabbed my glass of water from beside me with one of his amazing hands and ordered me to follow him. We took the same path that I had walked to the kitchen, back towards my room and as I followed this beautiful stranger, I knew that I feared for the poor man sleeping outside my room.

We turned the corner after climbing the stairs and the man slumped in his chair came in to view as my escort picked up his pace. I followed silently and watched, shocked as he stood directly in front of the sleeping man and threw the full glass of water at him, the glass hit his head with such a force that it smashed and the contents drenched the poor man's face.

I gasped as the sleeping man started to curse and yell, trying to cover his bleeding head. He was yelling all sorts of threats about what he was going to do to the person that had hit him, but abruptly stopped on noticing the man who had indeed, assaulted him.

"Mr. Masen, I-I, what did I do?"

Oh, so this was Mr. Masen. Oh shit. Mr. Masen?.., The boss? He was a mob boss? Surely not. He looked too young. I hadn't noticed before, I had never put two and two together when people had been talking about him. My mind had always been otherwise occupied. My thought process was cut short however as Mr. Masen broke his fierce gaze from the now bleeding man and looked to me. I could see his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing and suddenly, all I wanted to do was run towards him and lick the small fraction of his heaving body that I could see. Actually, I even wanted to lick the parts that weren't visible to me.

"I, Mr. Masen, I was just...oh." He stopped as he realised Mr. Masen was looking at me.

"Oh?" Mr. Masen questioned as he turned back to the man.

"I'm so sorry, boss, I must have just shut my eyes for a second... I promise it won't happen again."

"No, you're right it won't, Davidson, because I swear, if I so much as hear that you have moved from this spot, even slightly. I will make your life a living hell...You got that?" Mr. Masen seethed at the man.

"Yes boss, of course."

"Miss Swan," he started, turning to face me fully and my god, it hurt to even look at him, "in future, if you need anything, just let the guard outside your door know. Do not ever assume that you are free to walk around this house as you please, as, you are not; you are neither free nor welcome to do so. This is my house and you will abide by my rules from now on. Is that clear?"

Bastard. Beautiful fucking Bastard.

"Crystal," I answered back, through clenched teeth.

He then nodded his head in my direction and was gone. I took one look at the bleeding mess of a man who was now trying to dab his head with his suit jacket and pick up the shards of glass that were scattered on the floor.

Pathetic.

I scowled and stormed back into my room, slamming the door as hard as I possibly could behind me.

Placing my coffee on the bedside table and throwing myself on the bed, I took one of the large pillows, placed it over my face and screamed my already sore throat even hoarser. How could a man so beautiful be so friendly one minute and then, as if someone his tripped a switch in his mind, turn in to a harsh, demanding, infuriating git the next?

_Really_, I thought, _he was never that friendly._

I hated him, he had treated me like I belonged to him and was his to be ordered around as he pleased. Well, there was one thing for sure... He may be the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon but he was going to have a hard time getting me to obey him. I was not a dog, here so that he could order me around, shout at me and then still expect me to respect him afterwards. No, I would not take this laying down.

I was better than that and too damn stubborn to play by his rules.

"Would you like to help me cook dinner for everyone tonight?"

I beamed back at Christine.

"Are you serious?" I asked, unable to contain my smile as I looked at the woman standing behind me in the mirror. She continued brushing my hair for a few more seconds before she answered.

"Why yes, Bella. You have been cooped up in this room like some sort of animal for too long. I think you deserve an outing of sorts, don't you?"

"I would love to help, Christine," I answered, still very much smiling.

"Besides..." She continued, "my daughter, Jane is due back from her travels later today; I think you will like each other. She's your age."

The older ladies' face took on a loving motherly glow as she spoke of her daughters return.

"Tell me about her?" I asked, genuinely interested.

Christine sighed contently before she started telling me about her daughter.

"Jane is 23 years old, just like you, but never went to college. We're not from a very well-off family, Bella and we're extremely grateful and lucky for everything, Mr. Masen has done for us."

She stopped for a minute, continuing to brush my hair but seemingly lost in thought until she snapped herself out of it and smiled at me again.

"So Jane... she moved here with me once she finished school at 18. She loves it here, although I think it has something to do with the massive crush she has on Mr. Masen. It's funny, she swears they will get married. Oh god, only if they would, I would never have to worry about a single thing ever again."

Now, I was usually a nice person, able to have a laugh and possessed a sharp wit and sense of humour, most of the time. However, after hearing Christine talk of Jane's love for Mr. Masen, I couldn't help the feelings that took over me. I wanted to stand up, grab the brush from her stubby little hands and tell her that Jane would not have him, Jane would never have him! I shocked myself with these thoughts, I hated Mr. Masen, he was nothing but insufferable.

Okay I was lying, he was beautiful too, beautiful and insufferable. Yeah, that made me feel better. Although I was still shocked at the sudden surge of jealousy that coursed through my veins at the mention of someone else having him.

For all I know, they could have had a 'thing'... Jane and Mr. Masen could have been a couple.

I was only human though, right? These thoughts were normal and I'd just have to get over them because no matter how much I liked to think it, someone like Mr. Masen would never look twice at someone as plain and boring as me. That was just a common fact I was going to have to come to terms with. I just hoped this Jane wasn't anything special either.

I had calmed down considerably after my first proper interaction with Mr. Masen in the kitchen. It had been two days after all and I hadn't seen him once in those couple of long, tedious days, although I had wished that I could just get a little glimpse of him. My Masen fix, that's what I was calling it.

I only became aware of my thoughts running off with me as Christine snagged a knot in my hair and I winced causing her to apologise, only then did I realise she was still talking...about Jane.

"So, Mr. Masen let her make use of the mansion he owns in Florence and the town house he owns in Rome so that she could bite her travelling bug... nice of him really."

Hang on? Mansion in Florence? Town house in Rome? My God... seriously?

"So she's due back in a couple of hours and we can all make dinner and catch up. I know you two will get on famously, you have so much in common."

Like a crush on all things, Masen.

Really, my stupid female hormones had to get themselves together, this was painful.

"Sounds great Christine, I can't wait to get out this room for a bit." I smiled politely.

Three hours later there came a soft knock on my door. I had been sitting at the mirror on the vanity, placing some of the mascara I found in a vast box of makeup on my lashes. I turned to stand and answer the door. I knew there was going to be more than myself, Christine and Jane at dinner tonight so I figured I'd make a bit of an effort. The truth was, it had felt great to finally female-ify myself. I had spent the past three days dragging my sorry ass around this room and not bothering with my appearance and I was damned if I wasn't going to make more of an effort for dinner.

I had found a huge walk in closet, full of clothes behind the door next to my bathroom and had had a rare girly moment rifling through everything to find what I wanted to wear. It was still the height of summer so I had settled on a pale yellow summer dress that fell to my knees and made the most of my small waist, a pair of flip flops and decided to carry a little white cardigan in case I got colder as the night wore on. Truth was, I didn't know how long it would be before I was ordered back to my room but I liked to think that I might be allowed to stay downstairs for a while.

My hair was falling in soft, brown waves down my back and I brushed it over one shoulder for minimal fuss, my face had been lightly powdered and I had on some mascara and lip gloss. The fine cut on my face, looked minimal and I felt nice for the first time in a long time. Plain, but about as pretty as someone like me can expect to feel after only applying sheer, natural amounts of makeup.

"Wow, Bella, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I blushed and looked down as Christine greeted me at the door.

I had hoped someone would appreciate my tiny bit of effort and I would die if the only people I saw tonight were Christine and Jane.

As we walked down the corridor on our way to the kitchen, I couldn't help but scan my surroundings for a pair of green eyes that had recently started to haunt my dreams. I wanted to see Mr. Masen again. So bad in fact, that I was willing to bet -given another day or so- I would throw a huge bitch fit and storm through the house leaving a trail of destruction behind me, only to see him for a few seconds, be happy with my 'Masen fix' and retreat back to my room without another word spoken.

I was mentally laughing at myself as we finally entered the kitchen. I was not interested in Mr. Masen, he had saved me from being raped, and all I was feeling was appreciation.

Yeah, that was it. My feelings would soon fade. They had to.

"Bella, this is my daughter Jane. Jane...Bella." Christine introduced us to each other as we entered the large room.

Jane was pretty, smaller than me and I was no giant at only five feet three inches. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slim frame. Apart from our figures, we were practically the complete opposite of each other.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you. Mom has told me so much about you."

I smiled back at the girl as she turned from me and made her way back over to the counter top where she resumed chopping vegetables.

"Bella, why don't you start laying the table out for eight people?"

"No problem." I answered Christine with a smile as I made my way to where she had set out all the cutlery, plates and wine glasses on the counter.

"Who else is joining us for dinner tonight?" I asked, hoping to keep the hopefulness out of my voice at the thought of Mr. Masen.

"Joining us?" Christine asked me, furrowing her brows.

"Yes," I answered her back, "there are five other places being set. Who else is coming?"

With this, Jane snorted a little and Christine sighed sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Bella dear, we are not eating in the dining room tonight."

"Excuse me?" I coughed, confused.

"No dear, we are only cooking. Mr. Masen has a few guests tonight and we have to cook for and serve them."

"What?" My voice was starting to rise now.

"Shhh, Bella dear. If Mr. Masen hears you, he won't be best pleased." The old woman sounded terrified, this however, didn't stop the irritation I was beginning to feel.

"Oh fuck, Mr. Masen and his friends! I am not here to wait hand and foot on him and his cronies!"

I slammed the knife and fork that I had in my hand down on the table, upset that I had been led to believe we would be socialising tonight. I felt like a fool for making a little effort. Jane was practically laughing out loud at my naivety and I spun around on my heel, halting quickly as I came face to face with the green eyed beauty himself.

"Oh, Mr. Masen, Bella was just-"

Christine quickly closed her mouth as Mr. Masen raised his hand in a silencing gesture, palm facing her.

"She was just airing her thoughts?" He asked, not taking his eyes off my face and again raising one of his eyebrows, smirk firmly in place and by god I wanted to smack it right off his perfect face.

I didn't say a word back but I never once faltered my eye contact with him, surprised by my bravery.

"Oh, Mr. Masen, it's so nice to see you again, your houses in Italy are mind blowing. I really had the time of my life-"

"I'm glad Jane," he interrupted her, still not breaking the eye contact with me. We were battling, both too stubborn to brake the gaze first. It was a battle of wills.

I was vaguely aware of the short blonde behind me huffing before going back to her chopping with slightly more force than she had been using before.

"Mr. Masen, what time are your guests expected tonight? Would you like me to set up Miss Tanya's room for her?"

Well that made him break our eye contact and as he turned his head towards Christine, for the first time I got to take in the sight of him in his black dinner jacket, crisp white shirt -again unbuttoned at the top- and black dress pants, topped off with immaculately shiny black shoes.

He looked down at me again and my gaze trailed from his perfect bronze, sex hair, to his deep, green eyes and finally down to his gloriously pink, full lips as I watched him mutter one word that made me hate him that little bit more.

"Yes."

Tanya? Who the hell was, _Miss _Tanya?

His gaze continued to burn a whole right down to the very depth of my soul but after his obvious need for a room for one of his female guests, my raw ferocity was gone. Surprisingly, that little piece of knowledge about Mr. Masen had hurt me and to make matters worse, he was now toying with me. Waiting for me to bite back.

I wouldn't _ever _give him the satisfaction.

"Excuse me," I barely whispered as I pushed past him and left the room. I was seething, not only because he had tried to provoke me, but because I had let him. The man had never even touched me for God's sake and yet, here I was, storming away, tears in my eyes as I realised he had a woman.

What the hell was wrong with me? I had never felt this strongly about anyone, let alone someone who had never even touched me. We hadn't even had a proper conversation, oh and let's not forget...He's a mob boss!

_It's all in your head. You've been through a lot these past few days. You don't like him at all... Your body and mind are just playing tricks on you._

I was an idiot, and idiot with a damn crush. I mean how old was I...12?

I took to running up the stairs, head down to hide my teary eyes. Running away from him, from his eyes, from his musky man smell and from his very presence, which seemed to evoke in me, stupid pansy feelings.

I was nearly at the top of the huge staircase when I ran head first into a solid wall.

Nope, no wall. It was Emmett. Too late though, as I felt my feet fail from under me and all my weight fall backwards as I crashed down the stairs. I didn't really feel the impact of each stair, and it wasn't all that painful, however I did _hear _the sound I made as I tumbled backwards.

I lay still, facing the ceiling. I hadn't blacked out...That was a first.

Okay, maybe I had. I was seeing beautiful green eyes and that gorgeous head of bronze hair. He looked concerned, he looked like an angel and I wanted to touch him so bad. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him speak, I didn't really care what he was saying, I just wanted to touch him...Just one touch.

"You're beautiful." I heard the words leave my mouth and tried desperately to touch him, but as I raised my hand, he disappeared from my sight and I felt like I was floating.

_No don't go, you're too beautiful...Don't leave me._

Then everything went dark.

A/N~ So as always, you know what to do :)

Let me know...

I'm still editing and re-submitting... That has to stand for something, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N~ Hi everyone :o)

I'm doing good, right? Chapter five and I only started reposting this story last night :o)

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far... I really appreciate it. A huge thank you to all the previous followers of this story who have come back! And to all the new readers, I'm glad most of you seem to be liking the story so far :o)

Hope you like!

Just when I thought all my bruises were disappearing. Just when I thought my body and mind were returning to their normal state, I had to go and ruin it all, again.

I was back to square one, battered, bruised and aching.

Someone had placed me back in the safe, warm sanctuary that was my room and I lay here, alone, wondering if what I was remembering really happened or whether it was a dream. I hoped to hell it was the latter.

I knew I really had fallen down the stairs. My body was confirming that for me, but had I really said what I thought I had said?

Please tell me I didn't; please tell me this was all just my mind playing silly little games on me in order to make me feel humiliated, just for the fun of it. I knew the truth however, the flashbacks were telling me so. I just happened to be unbelievably stupid. No other excuse...That was it. I'm an idiot.

Imagine telling a man who you had only spoken to on a couple of occasions, who had treated you like dirt, been nothing but a brute around you and that clearly did not return this silly little crush you had on him; that he was beautiful and then almost begging him not to leave.

Idiot.

I. Was. An. Idiot.

Someone had changed me into my boy shorts and cami set -I was guessing for my own comfort- and left a glass of water and a couple of painkillers by my bed.

That was thoughtful.

Lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, I was able to process a lot of thoughts. First off, I was being stupid. Mr. Masen was not interested in me and I was not interested in him either. Well, I was, but I wasn't going to act on it. Being interested in a man so beautiful was only normal, telling him this when you hardly know him however, was not and I was being irrational. I had no idea what had come over me. I felt the jealousy course through me at the mention of this Tanya girl's name in the kitchen and it was not like me at all. It was not my right nor my place to be annoyed at him. It wasn't like we had shared any kind of intimate thoughts, feelings or touches and the fact that I had told him he was beautiful was probably quite a normal thing to him. I bet he heard it on a daily basis.

I was thrust in to this situation quickly and unexpectedly, my feeling for this man were a result of a drastic change in my life, my mind trying to adjust to these changes and with that, came my silly, uncalled for feelings. That was all this was and I was damned if I was going to change who I was just because of one rude, arrogant man.

I was never a jealous girl, even over all those years Mike and I had dated, I had never once been jealous. He had talked to numerous random girls when we had been out with friends at a bar and I had never once felt annoyed or betrayed by him. I was too laid back. I knew that I was his girlfriend, that he chose to be with me and if he wanted to be with someone else, all my angry feelings and jealousy were not going to stop him. He was always free to do as he pleased, I was not controlling. This thought only aided my feelings of comfort to myself and I was able to accept the fact that I was not really interested in Mr. Masen that way. I was only a girl and what I was feeling, was lust. Lust because he was so easy on the eye, a feeling I'm sure every other female who had ever set eyes on him had shared.

It was normal.

From now on, if I ever saw him. I would not act like a love-struck teenager, I was better than that and I respected myself too damn much to allow it. After all, men had to have more than looks to keep me interested and that, was all Mr. Masen had. It was blatantly obvious that he had no other positive attributes to add to the table.

As I had had so much time to myself over the past few days, I began to think and to contemplate everything.

What was I really doing here? Why couldn't they just let me run away? Totally disappear. I could leave Chicago. My mom lived in Arizona; I could just go there for a bit. No one had or was telling me anything, apart from Emmett and Jasper but seriously, this was becoming infuriating. I was a prisoner; sure, my prison was amazing. But I wasn't allowed to do anything. No one would talk to me about my imprisonment. I wasn't allowed to leave this room, I had all my meals delivered to my door and still, I really had no idea what I was doing here.

Why didn't they just kill me? I was obviously more of a hindrance than anything and it was obvious that I wasn't here because they cared about me, they only cared for themselves and if that was the case, wouldn't it be easier to just bump me off?

It'd sure save them all this bother.

I needed answers. I wanted answers and I wasn't going to sleep or rest until I got them.

I knew what I needed to do, and to start with, I was going to play fair and just ask to talk to Mr. Masen, if I wasn't allowed, then I would make sure all hell broke loose until I was either granted permission to speak to Masen himself or killed.

Either way, I was going to get answers or a ticket out of this place. I win in both scenarios.

With my new found courage intact, I made my way over to the door, opened it slightly and sighed as the man sitting on the chair turned to me.

_Remember, don't be the victim._

"What?" He barked.

Real charming, they obviously don't teach you manners at mob school.

"I need to speak to, Mr. Masen," I stated, my voice unfaltering.

"Ha!" He laughed back at me, "oh okay, I'll just take you right down there, shall I?" He asked me sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning back to face the wall in front of us both.

"Fine, have it your way." I spat back before taking off down the corridor as fast as I could.

"HEY! Lady, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Truth was, I had no idea. I didn't know if Mr. Masen even had an office or a room he stayed in. I didn't know where it was either, but as my guard quickly gained on me, I knew I had to just keep running and pray that I miraculously just happened to stumble across it.

My legs ached as I ran; not knowing where in particular I was going. The adrenaline surging through my body carried me faster through the house, regardless of the pain.

"Oomph." The noise left me as I collided with another body and fell backwards on to my behind.

"Seriously Isabella? Do you just see me and have the urge to try and take me down?"

Emmett, how did he always just seem to appear?

"No Emmett, it's not my fault you lurk round corners and wait for me to approach before you try to knock me out with your chest."I was pretty annoyed but as Emmett helped me to my feet and I saw his friendly smile, I couldn't stop my anger at him from disappearing. His easy-going attitude was infectious.

"Hey, you stupid bitch! Come back."

I had forgotten about the man chasing me as I stood with Emmett. I was about to take off at a run again, when I was stilled by Emmett's voice.

"Oi! Don't you ever speak to her like that again!"

At Emmett's menacing tone, the man stopped his movements and mumbled an apology to him. "Don't apologize to me, you fool," Emmett continued before my chaser turned to me and apologized again, although it was obvious he didn't mean a word of it.

I sighed and turned to Emmett, he raised an eyebrow at me in question and I had to quickly think of how to approach this subject with him.

"Emmett, I need to speak to Mr. Masen."

"Why?" He asked, half stunned at my boldness and half curious.

I maintained eye contact and released a breath through my nose before I spoke again, "I have a few questions and I will only accept the answers if they come straight from him."

"Really?" His eyebrow was still raised as we stood in the middle of the large hallway.

"Emmett, I tried to tell her she couldn't just go see, the boss but she"-

Emmett cut the other man off with a glare and I turned realizing my guard was still present.

"He won't be happy about this, Isabella," Emmett stated, I guessed he was trying to give me a little warning, before he granted me my wish.

"Is he ever happy about anything?" I asked sarcastically, "and please Emmett, call me Bella will you?" I added, just to sweeten him up a little more before he changed his mind about taking me to Masen.

"Okay, _Bella,"_ he emphasized, making me giggle a little. He then turned, told the other man that he'll take care of me and started to lead me further down the corridor. We seemed to be covering quite a distance and I was beginning to think this house went on forever, when he briefly turned his head towards me and spoke.

"So Bella? What's with the constant need to try and paralyze yourself all the time?"

I sighed, crossing my arms to my chest like a five year old as we walked.

"What did I say? When I fell? I vaguely remember saying something but I can't remember what it was. You were there; you must have heard me, right?" I was trying to change the slight direction of the conversation in hopes that Emmett would be too distracted to change him mind about taking me to his boss.

I was also lying, I knew what I had said but part of me had to have it confirmed, part of me was still hoping I hadn't said those pathetic words out loud.

"Oh, you mean when you stopped back flipping down the stairs?"

I groaned but nodded my head. We had came across a door that Emmett had opened for me now, it lead to a staircase that looked as though it descended into the basement of the house. I stopped, turned to Emmett and nodded again, encouraging him to continue.

"We don't know what you said, Bella, I tried to grab you after you ran into me, but by the time I realized it was you that had tried to mow me down, you were already half way to the floor. I ran down but Edward had seen it all and ran to you, none of us got to you in time but you looked up at him and said..."

He was contemplating it, like he was trying to make me squirm. He was playing with me.

"Oh, for God's sake Emmett, what did I say?" I bit, a little too harshly but I was desperate to know and he knew it.

"You looked at Edward and said something along the lines of... You booberfell."

Eh?

"What?" I asked, confused. Was this some sort of stupid joke he was playing?

"Yeah, me and Edward were quite confused too, especially whilst you kept mumbling to yourself as I carried you back to your room," he smirked.

HA! I was safe; relief soared through me as I realized that Edward obviously hadn't been aware I told him he was beautiful. I hadn't made as much of a fool of myself as I anticipated. Well apart from the fact that I had fallen backwards down a flight of stairs. That, however, I didn't care about anymore because as far I was concerned, we were back on equal footing.

Hang on? Edward? What?

"Edward?" I asked, mentally putting two and two together but needing Emmett to confirm it for me.

"Yeah, Edward," he nodded, confirming that Mr. Masen had a real, proper name. Christine had slipped up before and mentioned the name, Edward, but I wasn't really concentrating when she did.

"Anyways, go on down, knock on the door and wait for his answer, although, I do feel I need to warn you, he's not too keen on visitors unless he asks for them."

I nodded, not really caring whether or not he was keen on quests, he was getting one.

End of story.

After thanking Emmett and watching as he turned and walked back the way we had came, I glanced at the stairs and started to walk down them carefully, I wasn't having much luck with stairs lately and being a little more cautious couldn't hurt.

There was a large space at the bottom of the stairs, almost like another entrance hall. All black, marble floors and dim lighting, it was like a scene from a Dracula movie, no windows meaning no natural light and a lot of antique looking furniture. As I studied the beautifully gothic room, my eyes fell upon a large set of double doors and slowly, I began walking towards them. They were thick, dark solid oak and I couldn't help but think of how much it was going to hurt to knock on them. Pushing my thoughts aside, I finally raised my hand and knocked lightly on one of the doors.

I must have stood for a whole minute and was about to knock again when the handle started to turn and the door was pulled open. My mouth gaped as I took in the sight before me.

A woman -a rather beautiful woman- stood before me. I studied her tall frame. Okay, I was staring. Everything from her long thin legs, tiny waist, fake boobs, perfect modelesque pout and flaming red hair, was perfect.

Damn her.

"Tanya, who is it?" I heard his velvety voice ask from within the room but I couldn't see passed her, she was too tall and hadn't fully opened the door.

"I don't know, Eddie, it's a girl, I guess," she answered smugly, looking down at me like I was filth.

Eddie? I had to stifle a laugh when that came out of her mouth.

"A, Miss Swan by any chance?" He asked, still hidden from my view.

I nodded to the red head and she simply replied with a "yup." Making sure to pop the 'P'.

"You better let her in then."

I was pretty shocked with his response, no quick witty remarks and no sound of a scowl on his face. So with that, I smirked at the girl as I practically pushed past her.

As I walked in to the centre of the large room I suddenly became rather nervous. The marble floors continued into his office space, the walls were tall and painted a deep, blood red. There were a lot of dark mahogany furnishings including bookshelves, side tables and of course, his desk which he sat behind, staring at me like I was a piece of meat. The walls were full of paintings, very old, expensive looking pieces of art and they intrigued me, there was also a large dark fireplace on one of the walls, surrounded by comfy looking black, leather sofas. This was by far the most amazing office I had ever seen.

My eyes eventually focused back to the man behind the desk and he motioned for me to sit in one of the black, leather chairs across from him at the other side of his desk. Trying to maintain my square shoulders and confident persona, I complied and sat down.

"I see my rules clearly mean nothing to you," he stated, no longer staring at me but quite rudely, typing something into his Macbook Pro.

"Rules are made to be broken." I answered back acting as though I was rather bored.

_Acting. _Inside I was pretty apprehensive.

"You think breaking my rules is a good idea?"

"Do you think keeping me here is?" I asked back, pulling his attention back to me from his laptop.

"Would you rather leave?" There goes that eyebrow again.

"Yes." Short and to the point. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me uncomfortable or dependant.

"Tough." His voice and facial features never changed but I swore I could see the hint of a smirk trying to form on his face.

"Why is that?"

"You're not leaving, Isabella," he stated, again with the unfaltering eye contact.

"Again, why?" His use of my first name not going unnoticed.

The smirk was fully present on his features now as he moved his gaze from my face to the girl I had forgotten was still standing behind me.

"Tanya, leave." He obviously wasn't one for asking permission and I looked on as the tall girl scowled slightly but didn't argue, leaving the room without another word spoken. Once the door closed behind her, he turned his attention back to me and narrowed his eyes.

"Who let you in here?" His voice now lower and more menacing than I had ever heard it.

"Stop changing the subject." I stated, meeting his dark gaze straight on.

"There is no subject to change, we are not discussing this. No. I am not discussing this with you. End of."

"Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"No."

"Why?"

His smirk grew as he looked at me and leaned forward in his chair, eyes intensifying with malice, as though he was enjoying our little exchange. "Because you are merrily just a pawn in this whole situation, Miss Swan and I don't need to, nor want to discuss it with you."

"And you think I will just stay here willingly, abide by your rules and respect your decisions whilst I'm here, if you're not going to tell me anything?"

"I don't care," he shrugged, "but you're not leaving."

"Try and make me stay." I challenged, although I'm positive my hard mask was slipping. This man was not one to be bargained or manipulated like I hoped he was. That much was clear to me now.

"And how are you going to escape?" His eyes were back on his laptop now, seemingly uncaring that I was threatening to leave.

"How are you going to make me stay?" Deflecting the questions was my best shot.

"Oh I have my ways..." He smirked again and although I hated this man, I couldn't stop the girl within me that wanted to jump on him from across the desk and ravish his perfect body with my mouth.

"Give it your best shot, Eddie," I mocked and triumphantly, I thought I saw a flicker of irritation flash across his eyes at the mention of the nickname, Tanya had used.

"Game on, _Isabella," _he mocked back although the look on his face frightened me a little as he picked up his iPhone from his desk and started ringing someone.

"Demetri...My office, now." He barked.

My heart stopped. Demetri? My breathing was becoming erratic as fear gripped every part of my body and tears started to form in my eyes.

"No!" I choked, unable to hold back a terrified sob.

"You want to play games, Miss Swan? Then let's play."

I threw myself from the chair and tried to make a desperate dash to the door, hoping I could run. Just run and never stop, away from here, away from him and hopefully nowhere near Demetri.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I froze, hand half way to the handle ready to free myself and flee.

My former act was over, I was terrified and Edward Masen knew it.

"You see..." he stood from behind his desk and made his way over to where I was stood, frozen, "there is one thing I _will_ tell you..." he was standing directly in front of me now, so close I could smell the faint hint of cigarette smoke that lingered on his clothes, mixed with peppermint and his own, unique masculine scent, "no one ever dictates anything to me. I make the rules. I make the decisions. I make the money and I win the game... Always."

I was outright crying now. So scared that the only thing I could do was hang on to every word this man was saying. I had lost, badly. He had shown me how it was really done and humiliated me in the process. I had underestimated how low he was willing to go in order to get his way and I had never loathed someone so much in all my life. He was going to make me say it. He was going to wait until I begged him not to let Demetri near me.

With that, there was another knock on the door and he started towards it.

"No," I pleaded, "please, no." I was defeated, surrendering. There was nothing else for it.

He turned his back on the door and turned towards me again. His eyes were bright and intent, he knew he had won and he was marvelling in it.

"You're no longer needed, Demetri, return to what you were doing." His eyes were still upon my quivering body as he spoke to the man through the door and I struggled to remain standing.

I no longer saw the beautiful man I had first laid eyes on. In his place, leaning casually against the door, smirking with his arms crossed and his right leg crossed over his left at the ankle, was a monster. Nothing more. Nothing less. He was the devil in human form and it hurt to think someone would want to inflict this much pain on me with no clue as to what I had done to deserve it.

A/N~ So? You know what to do...Let me know.

Oh and to answer some of your questions, I am thinking of an Edward POV but I feel like we have to get a bit more in to the story first, besides, Bella doesn't know what he's thinking. Why should we?

It's still early days and I'm still working on remembering what I was trying to achieve with this story...

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ Hey guys,

I want to thank each and every one of you who review, I do read and love them all and I do try to reply to as many as possible, but I do miss a few...Sorry about that.

Okay, swiftly moving on...

"Bella, please eat."

I didn't turn around nor did I acknowledge her presence. I didn't want to eat, I didn't feel like eating, how could I?

I heard Christine sigh sadly before placing the tray on my bed and leaving the room. I turned and watched her leave before turning back to stare out of the window into the brilliant sunshine and freedom of Chicago.

After being mentally beaten to a pulp by, Masen's harsh words, I had sadly and defeatedly wondered back to my room and cried for hours. Out of pure shock and relief at being spared the horror of Demetri.

It had been 46 hours since I had left his office and the only person I had seen was Christine as she tried to coax me into eating, something I hoped she had finally given up on.

I had the headache from hell and didn't have enough energy to ask anyone for anything for it. Plus, I didn't want to ask anyone in this house for anything, as far as I was concerned Christine was just as bad as Mr. Masen, not in the obvious sense but because she was aware of what he was doing. She was aware what he had done in the past and what he was like, yet she never tried to help me. She was as two-faced as they came and over the past 46 hours I had slowly started to resent her as much as I did, Masen.

A pawn, that's what he had called me. He wasn't keeping me safe. He was playing me first, using me to protect his most precious and worthy assets, both within his business and his tight community within this house. I was a small insignificant piece that wouldn't be missed if I was disposed of.

"Bella?"

This time it was Emmett, another one who was no different, no matter how friendly he seemed. I didn't respond; only let my head fall against the glass of the window with a dull thump.

"Bella, will you look at me?"

How could I? Did he think I was that naive, that I would just see past the mobster in him and treat him like a friend?

"Only my friends call me, Bella," I stated. My voice was weak due to the fact that the only thing I had consumed in the last 46 hours was a small glass of water. I hope that hurt him a little, although someone like him was probably unable of hurting.

"Please, don't do this to yourself. The boss wants to see you. Come on, I'll take you down to the office." His voice was soft but now I was starting to see past it. Soft? Ha, I dread to think of the amount of people he had inflicted pain on.

I kept ignoring him, head still against the cool glass of the window. Before long, he came and sat beside me and as much as I hated to admit it, I liked the feeling of ease Emmett brought with him. I wanted to hate him but found myself unable to do so.

"I know what happened with you and Edward, I know he threatened you with that dog, Demetri and I'm sorry he did. that was low. Even for him."

His voice was sad and it took a lot for my curiosity to subside about how he knew what happened in the office and it took a while for me to talk.

"I don't want to hear your apologies, they're not wanted or needed and you can tell your boss that if he wants to see me, he can come to me. I'm not moving and I'm not arguing about it either, I'm done with this. I'm done with it all."

I saw him nod his head in understanding at my side before he stood and left the room.

Okay, I hated being harsh to Emmett. It made me feel even worse about myself and my current situation.

So I sat, wallowing and hungry, staring out of the window and silently crying. I was that self absorbed that I didn't hear the bedroom door opening and somebody entering until I heard a throat being cleared behind me.

"Emmett, please. Just leave me alone," I whispered, unable to give anything else.

"Miss Swan?"

My heart almost jumped out of my throat and before I knew it I was standing bolt upright, so shocked that I had shot up off the window ledge. My head felt light and I could feel myself swaying, too mentally exhausted and physically weak to be able to stop myself nearing the floor. I managed to steady myself against the wall, albeit shakily.

"Jesus Swan, what the hell is wrong with you?" His velvety voice made me feel sick. How could something that sounds so beautiful be so horrible?

I sat back on the window ledge and watched as the tall intruder looked in to my eyes. Deep green eyes meeting brown and for a second I could have sworn he looked concerned. However, as fast as the concern appeared, it disappeared again.

"Can nobody in this God forsaken place just leave me alone?" I whispered, my eyes unable to really focus on him.

"You asked _me _to come here."

"I didn't actually think you'd come." I had to close my eyes, looking at him only made me want to hit him.

"Yes well, I have to talk to you about something," he stated, standing tall and walking the length of the room.

Before long I heard his footsteps halt but I was still unable to lift my head and look at him.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"What?" I whispered back.

"When. Was. The. Last. Time. You. Ate?" He sounded angry again and I physically flinched.

"I can't remember." I said the words so quietly I wasn't even sure he heard, obviously I was wrong because before I knew it, he had thrown the now cold contents of my tray off my bed, resulting in them scattering across the floor messily.

"Get up."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard. God woman, don't make me come over there."

"What?" I asked again, confused by his request.

I would have squealed, but truthfully, I didn't have the energy as he grabbed my arm and dragged me unsteadily from the room. I didn't know where we were going or what he was doing but I was passed the stage of caring.

Even if I did care, what would I have been able to do? This man was well over six feet tall. I had no chance.

"You're body is going in to famish mode, you'll need light food, enough to line your stomach and no more."

What was he talking about?

I could hear rattling and the sounds of packets being rustled after we entered the kitchen. It was like being drunk, I was aware of certain things but felt like I had no control. My head was light and if I leaned a little more to the side I swear I would fall off the table he had made me sit on.

He was moving around elegantly and effortlessly, only stopping to hand me a glass of what looked like, Mountain Dew.

"Sip it," he ordered before going back to what he was doing. The sugar in the drink made me feel a little better as I sat, head drooping to the side a little as I tried to concentrate on the man, glass firmly clasped in my hand.

"Here." He was back in front of me soon enough, placing a plate of toast and fried eggs on the table beside me and handing me a fork and knife.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, glancing down at the food. It looked amazing, I wanted to eat it, my head was screaming at me to scoff it without a second thought, but should I? Wasn't this the reason I stopped eating in the first place?

Was it?

I couldn't even remember why I had stopped eating in the first place. So following my instincts and shrugging my shoulders; I took the cutlery from him and began eating.

It was the best meal I had ever eaten, just simple toast and eggs, yet it was glorious.

"Why toast and eggs?"

He shrugged, "it's light, full of protein and not too filling. Besides, it's the only thing I can cook." He was smiling now, and I registered that I had never seen him really smile. What a sight it was too.

"You know, your mood swings are giving me whiplash," I stated still chewing and he barked a laugh at me. Not a real, carefree laugh but a laugh none of the less.

"Better?" He asked as I finished my meal. I shrugged and looked down at my feet, still unable to feel relaxed around this man, I didn't know what his next move was going to be, nor was I looking forward to it.

"Thanks for the food, I'll just go back to the room," I muttered jumping from the table top and swaying a little, realising I was still uneasy on my feet and a little weak. I flinched when he reached out to steady me and then drew his hand back like I had scolded him.

"Did you forget something?" He asked, his cold mask back in place and the hostility back in his voice.

I turned to look back at him, confused.

"The whole reason I came to your room in the first place?"

I was still confused, not really following. He sighed before speaking again.

"Fuck sake, Swan, I needed you to answer some questions, are you capable of anything except stuttering, starving or hurting yourself?"

I didn't say anything, just stood unmoving, looking at my feet. I didn't want to argue with him. I had learned my lesson last time. I was done wasting energy on him. He wasn't worth it, so instead I stood and looked at the ground.

"Isabella," he whispered and the use of my first name made me look at him. His hand was in his hair, pulling at it. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I need to know a few things about your father and boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," I corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard," I replied.

"Right. Still, there are things I need to know."

I nodded, looking back to the floor.

"Come to my office."

I waited until he walked past me and then turned to follow him as we walked the root to his basement office. I was going through the motions yet not really aware of what I was doing. He could have been leading me to the fiery pits of hell and I wouldn't have raised my head for long enough to even notice.

Before long however, we were back in the marble entrance room leading to his office, I watched him as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open so I could walk in before him.

I remained silent as he walked past me to sit behind his desk and motioned for me to sit in the same chair I had occupied on my last visit to his office. A memory which caused a cold shiver to make its way up my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stood to attention.

"I need some information about your father first," he stated and I lifted my gaze to his, meeting his intense green orbs that were focused intently and unwavering onto me.

"What do you need to know?"

He seemed taken aback back my willingness to co-operate, almost as if he expected me to fight. Truth was, I had no fight in me anymore. I had accepted my fate and he had made sure that he had drilled it into me. I hoped he was happy with himself.

"What Police Department is he Chief of?"

"Forks, Washington," I started, whispering, defeated.

I heard him scribbling on a note pad as I bowed my head, still too weak to contemplate giving him a hard time.

"What about your ex-boyfriend?"

"He's based here in Chicago."

More scribbling.

"Names?"

"Charlie Swan and Mike Newton."

"Mike Newton?" He asked, halting his scribbling.

I nodded my head which was still lowered, eyes on the floor.

"Miss Swan, look at me."

I closed my eyes and lifted my head, slowly opening my eyes to meet his.

"You said Mike Newton?"

I nodded again, thinking he was going slightly mad, I had confirmed it three times now.

"Is Mike Newton from Forks too? Blonde hair? thick as shit?"

Well I was hardly going to agree that he was thick, no matter how much I hated him right now, we had been together for four years and I had planned to spend my life with him, although as I sat and watched this man, I knew that we both knew who he was talking about. How could this man possibly know Mike?

All I could do was nod again, narrowing my eyes slightly in question. Before I could ask however, he had stood up, grabbed his iPhone from his pocket and hit a speed dial number.

"Emmett, I need you in the office, now. No, No...she's fine, just get down here."

I guessed Emmett was asking about my welfare, that cheered me up a little. I had to fight back a smile at the thought.

"It seems Emmett has a bit of a soft spot for you," he stated, sitting back down across the desk from me.

"And I him," I responded, quietly yet causing a smirk to form on his face slightly before it turned in to a scowl and he spoke again.

"You do know he's married, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes before answering him, "I didn't mean it like that, he's a bit like a light in a dark tunnel, and he doesn't make me feel so...trapped"

Silence.

I automatically felt like I had said a bit too much and I became aware that he was no longer looking at me but for the first time, his head was down, scowl on his perfect lips as he looked at his desk.

"It was never my intention to make you feel trapped here, Miss Swan. But we are in uncharted waters with this and all I can do is assure you that you are here both for a very valid reason and for your safety."

Well that was new, almost like he was finally confessing something to me and I could see him struggling. Telling me this much was obviously new to him. I was about to swallow the last of shattered, bashed pride and thank him for opening up a little when there was a knock at the door and his head shot up, calling for Emmett to come in and with the entry of the bulky man, our new found understanding left.

"Hey Bella, how's tricks?" Emmett asked happily as he sat in the chair next to me and I was taken aback by his ease around Mr. Masen, it was almost as though Emmett wasn't scared of him at all.

I smiled at his cheery attitude as our attention was drawn yet again, back to Mr. Masen.

"So, Miss Swan told me a bit about her father and ex-boyfriend." He spoke to Emmett, almost as though I was no longer there and after receiving a nod from Emmett in understanding, he continued.

"Her father, Charlie Swan, is Chief of Police in Forks, Washington and her ex-boyfriend is a Deputy in Chicago...A Mike Newton."

With that, Emmett choked and spluttered a reply. "You're shitting me?" Was all he managed.

"Okay, care to share?" I had to interrupt, I was confused. "Do you know who Mike is?"

Both men turned their attention to me and it looked like I was going to get an answer before the shrill ringing of a phone broke the silence.

"Speak," Mr. Masen demanded down the receiver.

I turned to Emmett, hoping he would tell me as the other man's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Nuh uh, I'm not telling you anything unless the boss says I can." He pursed his lips and shook his head like a five year old and again, I found myself unable to be angry at him.

I sat, tangling my hands together and staring intently at my knees whilst the silence enveloped us, the only noise in the room was coming from the phone conversation which I couldn't make out due to the fact that it was now taking place at the other side of the room. I shifted my gaze over to the sound and the sight.

Mr. Masen was standing, one hand on top of the fire place, the other holding the phone to his ear. His face was focused and intent as he gave one word answers down the receiver. He was wearing an extremely expensive looking black dress suit. Before long I found myself trailing my observations down his long, muscular legs again to the shiny black shoes he was wearing. It was hard to believe that this man was a Mob boss; he seemed more like a Gucci model with a twist. He definitely had the bad boy image going on. He had a dangerous edge to him and it only drew me in more, adding to his natural lure.

"If you stare long enough he might do a trick."

Emmett's teasing tone brought me out of my trance and I quickly deflected my eyes back to my knees, blushing in the process and mumbling that I wasn't staring.

"Sure, sure," he added, clearly mocking me now.

I was sure my face was scarlet as Mr. Masen came to stand behind his desk again, placing his cell phone back in his pocket and sitting down.

"What's the goss?" Emmett asked him and again, I marvelled at how easy going and laid back he was around his boss. Everyone else I had witnessed in his company had turned into blubbering, terrified fools when speaking or answering to him.

"There's a bit of a situation at the warehouse, I'm sending Jasper and Alec down to check it out and fix it. It seems James has started trying to play games again."

He had turned in to business mode as he started tapping at the keyboard of his laptop and dialling another number on his cell again.

"Emmett, take Miss Swan back to her room and then return here, our conversation can wait. This is more important right now." He didn't even look at me as Emmett stood and offered me a hand, helping me to my feet. I swayed a little, still famished from my unsuccessful attempts at starving myself. We walked side by side to the door and as I was just about to walk past Emmett as he held the door open for me, I was halted by his voice.

"Dinner will be served at eight o'clock sharp, Miss Swan, don't be late."

Then he started talking to the person on the other side of the phone, leaving me unable to question him.

Emmett and I were silent as we walked back to my room until we reached the door and I noted his smirk.

"So, your having dinner with the boss tonight?"

"I'm sure they'll be a lot of people there Emmett, he probably won't even acknowledge my presence and besides, I'm probably only going to be serving him and his guests." I shrugged; sure he was just putting me to good use.

"No Bella, Edward usually dines alone; he hasn't invited anyone to dinner tonight, apart from you, that is." He was all out grinning down at me now. "Dress nice," he added before spinning around on his heel and walking away, giving me a quick wave over his shoulder.

I was the only one going to be present at dinner? Just me and him...Alone?

Uh oh.

_One, two, three, four, five, six..._

I was counting breaths in my head, trying to calm my nerves. It was 7:45 and I was on the verge of full panic mode.

I stood, wiping my hands down the front of my small black dress that I had found in the full closet. I had placed my hair up in a messy, yet sophisticated bun, put just a little light makeup on and found a pair of black heels which to me, were a bit of a death trap. Yet they really looked great. I was slightly more nervous about my dress than anything else. It was short, sitting just above my knees and was very tight with a halter neck finish, leaving my back and arms bare. Was this 'nice'? I had no idea. I was panicking.

I was looking at myself in the mirror, still counting my breathing and trying to steady my nerves when there was a knock at the door.

"Bella?"

It was Emmett. I was expecting Christine but as I thought about it, the last time I had seen her was this afternoon when she tried to get me to eat.

Maybe she had given up on me.

"Two seconds, Emmett." I ran my hands down the front of my dress again; took another deep, steadying breath and walked towards the door.

"Damn girl, check you."

I smiled nervously back at Emmett as the familiar blush started to make its way up my cheeks.

I didn't quite know what to expect as we walked towards the casual dining room -a room I had never seen- and I wasn't sure how to feel. I knew I was nervous, scared and apprehensive, but why? And why had he asked me -no scrap that- he had practically demanded I attend dinner with him; he hadn't asked me at all. To ask me would require me to make a choice, give him an answer and he hadn't done that, he wasn't interested in what I thought or felt, he had made that perfectly clear before. I was going to be eating dinner with him because he wanted me too, there was no other reason, he wanted and he got.

Before long, we were standing in front of a huge set of double doors when Emmett turned to me, smiled sweetly and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. It was the loveliest gesture he could have done at that moment and it brought a tear to my eye.

"Hey," he said softly, wiping the tear from my left eye as it trailed down my cheek, "come on, you're a strong girl, show him what your made of. Don't let him treat you how he believes you should be treated. Don't let him bully or scare you into anything, Okay? I won't let any more harm come to you Bella. Believe me."

I was really crying now, sure my mascara was all over my face. My emotions had been running high all week and Emmett's kind words blew me away. I believed him as well, he had said no harm would come to me and I believed him. Emmett had brought my spirit back with just a few kind reassuring words and I was so grateful.

"You're the best Emmett, you know that?" I smiled back up at him.

"Yeah, I do," he smirked, bringing the light banter back in to our conversation. "Now go before he kicks my ass for making you late." He gave me a slight shove towards the door, not before pointing to a spot on my cheek and making sure I had wiped all my smudged makeup from my face completely. I smiled once more at him before turning and walking into the room.

It was empty and I was rather pleased to know he wasn't here yet.

The room was large and bright in the twilight. One whole wall was made of floor-to-ceiling windows with a large door that was open, blowing a light summer evening breeze through the room. The floor was dark, mahogany wood; the walls painted an off white color and there were numerous tall candle sticks, tapestries and a huge, twelve-seating, dark oak dining table set in the middle of the huge space. I looked over to the open door, leading out to a patio area and slowly started to make my way towards it, hypnotised by the brown, floor-length curtains that were gently blowing in the evening breeze.

It was open, wide open. I could smell the fresh air and grass and the feel of the cool wind as it kissed my body. It was the best feeling in the world. If I was to make an escape, this was my chance. My hand came to rest on the door frame as I looked out into the vast garden. I couldn't see walls or fences; there was no view of the end of the yard. Was it really that big?

"Planning your escape?"

I jumped and spun around. He was standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets, head tilted to the side as he stared at me, cocky grin on his face.

He was breathtaking. There was no other word for what he was.

A beautiful disaster of a man.

Tonight he was clad in grey dress pants, a white button down shirt -undone just enough to tease me with a bit of chest hair- and the usual, yet different, black, shiny shoes. His hair was perfectly messed and the light from the setting sun caught it just right; the copper hue catching my eyes and making his look even greener.

He seemed a little more relaxed tonight, or maybe it was because he wasn't working. He was off duty and by God, it suited him.

"Don't you think I'd be gone by now if that was the case?" I asked, lying through my teeth but trying not to show it.

"No," he answered back. Smirk still in place, "I think you would have worn different shoes."

I smirked back. "You obviously haven't seen what I can do in these," I added, walking past him and over to the table as confidently as possible in these four inch death traps. Emmett had given me my mojo back. I truly did believe what he had said earlier about not letting anything happen to me and it had reignited the fire within me.

Bella was back in the game.

I was about to pull my chair out when suddenly he was beside me, doing it for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled, taking my seat.

"Isabella, I feel I must explain myself," he started as he sat opposite me, "I didn't mean to upset you last time, when we had a bit of a disagreement, I'm not used to explaining myself and I have a slight..." He was struggling for words so I thought I'd help him out a little.

"Multiple personality disorder?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and sniggered a little before continuing.

"If you say so. I just want you to know that I'm not usually so...I don't usually resort to such extremes with women, it wasn't fair to use Demetri against you and I just want you to know that that...man, will not be getting anywhere near you. I wouldn't have let him near you even in the office when I had called him there and I realise now that it was both childish and extremely low of me. I'm better and above that."

I opened my mouth to speak, not really sure of what I was going to say when Christine entered the room, dour faced and angry for some reason, carrying two plates of food. She walked around the table to place Mr. Masen's plate neatly in front of him, offering him a friendly smile as she did so and then, turning to me, she practically threw my food at me, scowling the whole time.

I was confused. What in the world had I done?

I watched her as she stalked out of the room and after she left I continued to stare, agape at the door.

"What did you do to her?"

I turned my head back to face my dinner partner and could only shrug my shoulders, too stunned to speak.

Looking down at my food, I scowled a little, not knowing what I was about to eat.

"It's warm goat's cheese salad with apple vinaigrette."

"Oh yes, silly me," I mocked, picking up my cutlery before starting to eat.

I have to admit, it was beautiful, the food and the view of the man sitting across from me. I found myself -for lack of a better word- staring as his tongue came out to lick along his bottom lip.

"How is it?"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"The food, Isabella."

"Oh yeah, uh, great. It's really...great."

_Smooth._

"Good," he smirked, again.

I ate unhurriedly, perfectly aware that he had finished long before me and had taken to watching me contently from his seat, sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest.

I placed my fork and knife over my empty plate when I finally finished.

"Are you feeling better?"

He was obviously trying his best to make conversation with me and if I wasn't so uneasy around him I would have laughed at his feeble attempt at small talk, instead I sighed and decided to air the question that was bouncing around in my head, unable to disappear.

"Why am I here, Mr. Masen?"

He looked at me, eyebrows furrowed and ran a hand through his rebellious hair. If I hadn't seen him do that I would have thought that he spent hours every morning trying to get his hair to stand that way. Clearly that wasn't the case as he was now pulling at it and flattening it to his head. He looked anxious.

"Am I not allowed to dine with you, _Miss Swan?"_

I narrowed my eyes at him as he deflected my question.

"You didn't answer my question, _Mr. Masen._"

"Edward."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is, Edward," he stated, hand back in his hair.

"Everyone else calls you Mr. Masen," I answered back coolly.

"I would like _you _to call me Edward, Miss Swan."

"That works both ways, _Edward."_

We were bantering, well, bantering as much as we could with the uneasiness that filled the room when we were in each other's company.

"Meaning?" He asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"You can call me, Isabella."

"I do already."

"Only sometimes," I corrected.

With that, Christine stormed back in to the room, tidied up Edward's plate and had the cheek to smile at him as she done so yet when she moved to me, the scowl returned full force and she made a lot of noise as she cleared away my dishes.

Again she stormed from the room and I was left, feeling confused at her sudden cold behaviour.

"You've really pissed her off somehow."

I looked back up at him, frowning. "I don't understand it. She was nice to me earlier."

"When?"

"When she was trying to get me to eat," I answered, slightly embarrassed talking about my feeble attempt at starvation.

"Why did you do that, Isabella?" He asked and as I met his eyes, I noticed they had become somewhat softer. He was sitting back in his chair again but there was no smirk present and his usual air of arrogance was gone. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I hated you. I guess I wanted a way out...I don't know," I sighed, squirming under his intense gaze.

Again, Christine interrupted, this time closely followed by Jane who shared the same scowl as her mother. They placed our food down and Jane elbowed me in the side of the head as she walked back out of the room, smirking as she done so.

Now I was seething. I decided to keep calm, take a breath and start on my food.

"Salmon en croute with herbed new potatoes and broccoli."

"Thank you," I answered him for taking the initiative to tell me what had been served.

"You're welcome," he answered quietly as he started eating.

"Did you pick what we would be eating tonight?"

He raised his eyes to meet mine and smiled.

"Would you be impressed if I did?" He asked, ever so smugly.

"Maybe," I answered. My own smirk now on my face.

"Then _maybe _I did."

I walked right in to that one I guess. He wasn't one for talking too much about himself.

"Did you want to ask me more about my dad and Mike? Is that why you asked me to dinner?"

"No." Short and sweet.

"No, you don't want to know more or no, you didn't ask me here just so you could find out more about them?"

"Both," he answered shortly, never looking at me, just his food.

"I'm confused."

"Eat your food, Isabella. I don't want to discuss business matters at dinner."

"Business? Is that what you call what you do?"

"Do you have a better word for it?" He was looking at me now and I shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare.

"I guess not," I shrugged. "you are however, avoiding the subject."

"What subject?" He was chewing deliciously slowly and still looking at me.

"Why you asked me here?"

"To eat, I asked you here to eat, Isabella. What did you think I was asking you here for?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

"Well you asked and now you know, so will you drop it?"

"That's not a question, is it?"

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'P'.

I was never a lover of sea food but I had to hand it to whoever cooked the food, it was amazing. The salmon melted in my mouth and everything was cooked to perfection, I didn't ever want it to end and found myself sighing sadly when it did.

"How was it?" He asked curiously.

"Amazing," I smiled slightly back.

"I'm glad it got your seal of approval." He smiled back.

As much as the night was going nicely and most of the awkwardness I had been feeling around Edward was disappearing, I still felt slightly uneasy at his motives for having me here. I didn't dwell on it too much when I realised that this might be the only chance I get to see this side of him. For all I know, tomorrow he could go back to being the cruel man I had encountered in the office that day. The snarky, uptight mob boss that could have me killed with the click of his perfectly sculpted fingers. No doubt he was too almighty to do it himself.

Again after an extended silence, Christine and Jane entered the room, clearing our plates and leaving with minimal fuss this time. That, I was glad of as I could feel myself starting to boil over at the dose of cold shoulder I was receiving for no apparent reason.

When they entered back into the room, Christine set Edward's dessert in front of him and Jane walked over to me. She looked as though she was up to something and my suspicions were proved to be right as she pretended to stumble on something and successfully threw my dessert down the front of my dress.

"Oops," she smirked, all too innocently as I sat, too stunned to move from my seat.

That was it. I was done with this stupid grudge she had against me for reasons I did not know of. Edward looked up at me, mouth clenched into a tight line and I could see his jaw flexing as he watched me stand up, causing all the food to fall from my lap on to the floor.

Taking a deep breathe through my teeth, I looked straight at her -letting her know that I knew her little stunt had been on purpose- squared my shoulders and walked from the room, when I reached the door however, I turned, looked at Edward and spoke, my voice never faltered and I mentally patted myself on my back for appearing brave and more mature than Jane could ever dream of.

"Thank you for dinner, Edward, it was lovely. I had a nice time regardless of the childish company you keep in the form of your hired help."

And with that, I was gone.

_Suck on that Jane._

I walked back up to my room, my strides purposeful and angry. Slamming the door behind me as I entered and throwing my dress to the floor.

What the hell were they playing at? Did everyone in this damned house have a multiple personality disorder? I hoped to God Emmett didn't, as he seemed to be the only form of consistency that I had within these walls and somehow I didn't feel like I could bare it if he turned on me and gave me a glimpse of the other side of his personality.

There was a soft knock at the door and I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot I was standing in my underwear as I muttered a 'come in' from where I was stood, fists clenched in the middle of the room.

"Isabella I-"

Oh God.

"Oh God!" I shrieked, picking up a discarded robe from earlier and throwing it over my indecent form.

I was standing in my underwear and heels. Only my underwear and heels and told him to come in to the room. Was I insane?

"Well that was unexpected. Do you greet all your guests in such a manner?"

"Are you implying I'm a whore?" I bit back sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"You think I'm some sort of whore?"

"Why would I think that?" He seemed truly bewildered now and to be honest, I didn't blame him. I was embarrassed and when so, I intended to be a little rash and not think of what I was saying.

"I don't know how your mind works, Masen."

"Then why are you implying as such?"

I sighed, defeated yet again by this beautiful man.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

I heard him move as I stared at the floor and only when his feet came into my view and he placed his index finger under my chin to tilt my head up towards him did I look at him. Upon his touch, I had to take a sharp intake of breath, I wasn't expecting it and I certainly didn't expect it to feel so nice. So right. My eyes -when looking straight ahead- only reached his chest, so I had to angle my face upwards to meet his.

I couldn't focus anymore.

"I came to apologize about the behaviour of the two women downstairs, it was rash and uncalled for and I-"

I cut him off by turning my back on him.

"I don't want nor need you to apologize for them, what they did was not your fault and I don't blame you. I'm sorry I reacted that way I just, I had to leave or I would have said something I regret."

"Regardless, thank you for coming to dinner tonight, I didn't expect you to show up and I definitely didn't deserve your company."

I turned around to look at him again and found myself unable to stop the smile that consumed my face.

"It was nice. I'm only sorry I didn't get to taste dessert, it looked amazing."

"Maybe next time," he smiled and headed for the door. "Goodnight Isabella." And with that, he was gone.

I stood and hugged myself, unmoving until my feet started to ache in the heels I was wearing. I changed into my boy shorts and cami before crawling in to bed. I don't know what had transpired between us tonight but I only hoped from now on that things would be a little easier. That he would treat me like more of a human being and not a prisoner of war.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring but for the first time in a long time I found myself drifting off to sleep with a positive anticipation of what was to come.

A/N~ So?

Do you think her happy feelings will last? What do you think of the other side of Edward?

Next chapter is all in his POV, you excited?

You know what to do :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N~ So guys, here you are. The moment you've all been waiting for...Edward's POV!

I really, really want to thank all of you who take the time to review after you read, it makes me smile so damn much :)

It's a long one as I decided to put six chapters worth of his thoughts in to one, this resulting in a chapter nearly 14,000 words in length...Don't hate me I just didn't want to drag it on for longer than needed. So you all get a little glimpse in to the mind of Mr. Edward Masen and I have to say, I'm not sure how I feel about the finished article. I enjoyed writing it actually and will do more in the future but for now I'd like to focus mainly on Bella's POV.

I hope you like :)

See you at the bottom...

EPOV

"Boss, they have her in the warehouse."

I looked up from my iPhone and in to the eyes of Alec.

"The warehouse?" I questioned. Surely not.

"Yes sir. Demetri and Caius are on their way there now like you ordered them."

I stood up, narrowing my eyes at the man in my doorway.

"I ordered them to keep their hands off her and keep her safe; why the fuck did they take her to the warehouse?" I was aware by this point that I was nearly shouting.

"I-I don't, um, I don't know, Boss."

"Well you better fucking find out! Actually, scrap that, where are my car keys?"

"Which ones, Boss?"

"Just give me some fucking car keys!" I seethed at the shorter man.

Making people uncomfortable and panic always made me feel a little better.

I caught the keys with ease as he threw them across the room and stormed passed him, making my way out to the...Porsche SUV.

Good choice.

I got in to the car and started to make my way to the abandoned warehouse I had acquired last year. It was damp, dingy and majorly run down. No one expected anything went on in that heap of junk and that was the point.

Ha, If only they knew.

I had had two of my men pick up Isabella Swan after they had been stupid enough to let her go after she witnessed the disposal of Mr. Henderson -I think that was his name. Anyway, she had witnessed it and that fool, Demetri had let her walk away.

After word got out to other organisations that there was a witness to our incident -shit if I know how that happened- all hell broke loose. They were all looking for her. Some boss' even offering to put a shit load of money in the hands of whoever found her. Well I just couldn't let that happen. There was no way anyone was going to get one up on me. I had worked too damn hard, killed too many people and made too much of a name for myself to let something like a little girl throw a spanner in to the works and change that.

It had come to my attention that people were intending to find her and pluck the truth from her.

Really, Mr. Henderson's death hadn't been anything to glorify, there was nothing to really shout about and Demetri had assured me that before they had killed him, they hadn't said enough to give this 'Isabella Swan' any useful information that other organisations could hold against us. However, these 'other organisations' didn't know that and they certainly wouldn't believe us or her, if we were to tell them so.

When I had ordered Demetri and Caius to find her, they had stumbled across information that her father and boyfriend were in the Police Force. That had just added to the issue at hand. If other people -dangerous people- found out about that, they would use her for that reason also.

I couldn't let that happen.

There was no way they were going to get their hands on her in order to form allies on the inside, because essentially this is what they would do.

They would use her as ways and means to get the Police in their back pocket.

Police officers always wanted to play the hero and it blinded them to what they were really getting themselves in to, the majority of the time.

Isabella Swan had just become a very valuable possession to have. A possession I both wanted and needed, and I always got what I want.

I am after all, Edward Fucking Masen, and there is no way anyone is going to get any sort of shit on me. I'm the most feared Mob Boss in Chicago and there was no way this girl was going to help change that.

I pulled up to the dark, eerie building and climbed out of the car. I noticed Demetri's black Mercedes straight away and made my way into the darkness of the warehouse.

The walls were as black and dirty as ever. Even without any light, I was able to walk the path I had memorised with complete ease until I reached the room we used to 'hold people'.

There was a metal dinner table in the middle of the dimly lit space, surrounded by cheap desk chairs and the door on the far right wall opened in to a small prison-like cell. The walls were damp and peeling and the floor uneven and crumbling.

It was a shit hole.

Upon entering the room, I noticed Caius standing looking worried about something and when he turned and noticed me standing at the entrance of the room, the little colour he did have, left his face.

I instantly became suspicious and glanced at the door to the cell. I could hear muffled noises but had no clue what it was, so without a word spoken I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness for a while before I noticed what was happening. Demetri was all over the girl like some nasty rash. Forcing her in to submission. He was bigger and a lot stronger than her and I could hear her crying, pleading and clawing at him, trying to get him to stop. I finally lost it when he started to undo the buttons on his pants and before I knew it, I was throwing him from the helpless girl to the other side of the room and glared down at him as he became aware of what had happened.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" I bellowed, not too sure where my sudden surge of anger had came from.

He stuttered some feeble excuse and it only made me angrier. I ended up punching him, successfully knocking him out and muttering something about leaving him to rot before stalking out the room and telling Caius to bring the girl and follow me.

I got back in to the SUV and drove back to my town house. I say mine, but that implies that it would be my private home. Truth was, it was much bigger than your average town house, due to the fact that I had bought three right next to each other and knocked them in to one. From the outside, it looked like three separate houses, but that was all part of the illusion.

It was here I preferred to conduct most of my business and where my closest and most trusted men stayed. I had my own private quarters in which they didn't enter and in return for the respect of the little privacy I did have, they had almost full run of the house and their own, individual private rooms.

I had people working for me all over the city. They were my eyes and ears as to what went down. Mostly when people thought the mob was out of earshot and unaware.

However, the only people that got to spend time within the walls of this house were mainly my personal guard and most trusted, most ruthless workers.

My elite team.

Most of them over time, acquired their own houses and such but during working hours or whenever I needed them, they were welcome here too.

I stormed in to the house, slamming every door open and closed as I went, still overly angry and retreated to my office.

I didn't know why I was so enraged.

Demetri was always a chancer, this I knew and I also knew that that girl wasn't the first that he had forced himself on. But for some reason I felt overly protective of the small girl I had seen in that room.

She was completely helpless and unaware of why she was in this situation and I had gone to her rescue like a true fucking Marvel Comic Hero.

I was pacing the floor in my office, hands firmly clasped in my hair when there was a knock.

"What!" I barked.

"It's Caius," came the reply from the other side of the door.

"Then come in and tell me what the hell you want."

He entered, unwilling to meet my gaze and stood, staring at the floor.

Caius was only 21 years old; he had started working for me four months ago after graduating with honours from Harvard Law and had been given the unfortunate task of shadowing Demetri until he learned the ropes.

He was quite small and had an innocence that came in handy. Cops often believed that he never got in to trouble, always thinking that he was incapable of doing anything near as sinister as breaking the law.

How very wrong they were.

"I put Miss Swan in the guest room on the third floor. Is that okay? I can move her if you want-"

"Shut up will you," I interrupted, "it's fine; now if that's all...go. Fuck off home; I'll put someone on guard outside her room."

He nodded, turned and exited the room without another word.

I knew she was going to be here for a while so -like the true fucking gentleman I am- I figured I would have to get her all the essentials she would need. I picked up my iPhone and started dialling the number of the house maid.

"Christine, I need you to go to Alice's old room, she has a closet full of all sorts of clothes and shoes. Take them up to the guest room on the third floor and put them in the closet there. After that I will need you to go to the store and get all the essentials a woman needs in order to make my guest's stay as comfortable as possible."

Then I hung up, not bothering to wait for a reply, she knew better than to question me anyway. Everyone did.

Over the next couple of days Christine kept me informed of Miss Swan's progress and recovery. It had been brought to my attention that she had been beaten rather badly and the thought made my blood boil, therefore, I decided to stay away. My one weakness was seeing a defenceless woman battered and bruised and I didn't trust my reactions enough to see her in any harmed state.

I had sat one night, going over account figures, money deposits, shipment details and profiles of some of the people we were looking for and producing action plans when I suddenly felt the need for a coffee.

It was 3am, so I knew there was no point of getting anyone to get one for me and besides, if there was one thing I had learned over the years it was letting your drink or food out of your sight, was never the best idea. It was too easy for someone to slip something in to it. The only people I trusted with matters such as my coffee and food were in bed and I wasn't bothered about it enough to get them out just to make me a damn drink.

So instead I got up and made my way to the kitchen myself. This house had two kitchens, one more homely that the other, the latter being used by professional chefs for functions and cooking for the masses when I held parties and balls and resembled a kitchen you would see in restaurants.

Events as such were not uncommon within this house and when they did happen I liked to go all out. Events, galas, parties and formal functions were one of the many ways people within the mob liked to flaunt their money, power and superiority. All of which I had in abundance and I liked to remind people of that. I was at the top of my game in this profession and I didn't like people to forget it.

As I turned the corner and reached the door of the kitchen, I froze at the sight before me, I had no doubt in my mind who it was and as she stood with her back to me I couldn't help but rake my eyes over her body.

She was small, her petite frame was slim and her chocolate brown hair fell down her back in neat, natural waves.

_So far so good. _I thought to myself and mentally shook my head, disgusted as I started to think of how nice she seemed from behind.

"Thirsty?" I asked and had to hold back my smirk as she nearly leapt three feet in the air and spun to meet me.

I became vaguely aware that she was mumbling something yet I couldn't really make it out as I was appreciating the front view now. From her thin, yet womanly legs; up over her small waist and roundness of her breasts; over her small, bare shoulders; down her thin, toned arms and to her face.

Her face was pretty damn perfect. Her blush was incredible, her lips were full and a natural deep red shade, she had a small button nose and the most beautiful, soft, brown eyes, all of which was encased by her soft, shiny brown hair which fell and lay teasingly, resting just above her breasts.

She had muttered something about coffee so in order to hide the stiffening in my pants, I turned towards the espresso machine and started working my magic. If there's one thing I was capable of in the kitchen, it was making a mean latte.

I shuffled around a bit and slid the drink over the counter-top towards her. I had already asked her how she got down here before it clicked. How _had _she gotten down here?

There was supposed to be a guard at her door 24/7 -I had briefed all my men about her stay the night she arrived. Letting them know why she was here and that she was not to be left unattended or to her own devices- and yet here she was, in my kitchen, getting herself a drink. Suddenly against my control, I was angry. I snatched her full glass of water from the counter top and ordered her to follow me.

I stormed my way back up to her bedroom, not caring about whether or not she was struggling to keep up and before I knew it, I had thrown the full glass of water at the idiot sleeping in the chair outside her room, becoming secretly pleased with myself at the fact that he was now bleeding and stuttering at my feet.

After a few heated words of warning to him and a bit of a lecture to Miss Swan, I made my retreat back to my office, too wound up to want a coffee now after my little encounter with the woman that gave me a hard on just by looking at her, damn; I now needed a proper drink.

Damn that sexy, petite, plain looking woman that made me lose my cool when I realised she was unprotected. I knew she was safe in my house, well safe from the outside world that is, but I also knew -and I thought she would have known also- that some of my men can't be trusted as far as they can be thrown when they are around defenceless women.

Stupid bitch.

After my outburst at the man outside Miss Swan's door, I made my way back to my office as though nothing had really happened, poured myself a Jack Daniels and carried on with the work I was doing before I needed that damn coffee.

"Mr. Masen your guests will be here in a couple of hours, would you like me to lay a suit out for you?"

Seriously?

"No Christine, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you," I answered, not looking up from the mountain of work on my desk.

"I am going to ask Bella if she would like to help us with dinner tonight, is that okay? You know Jane comes back tonight and I really think it would be good for poor Bella to do a little work."

_Oh it was, Bella now was it?_

"Sure, sure," I answered, still not looking up.

I heard her shuffle her feet and wondered why the hell she was hanging around.

"You know how much my Jane and I appreciate you letting her use your houses in Italy, it was so kind of you. She really is growing in to a fine young woman don't you think?"

Ah there it was. The subtle hinting and matchmaking attempts.

_Never going to happen, old woman. _

Christine had been trying to set me up with her piggy little daughter, Jane, for some time now. I swear she had kept her from attending college just so she could move in here and make her advances on me and my fortune. Too bad it was never going to pay off for her.

Jane was pretty useless and really not very attractive; she was dainty, giggly and a bit of a ditsy cow. She was a terrible flirter and I don't think subtle was in her vocabulary. She had done all but physically thrown herself at me over the past four years she had worked here with her mother and I was really starting to grow bored of it. _That _was the reason I had allowed her to use my properties in Italy, not out of the kindness of my heart -for there was none- but so I could get her off my back and out of my house for six whole months. And what a pleasant six months it had been. I was all too sad it had come to an end.

Thus calling for, Tanya.

Tanya was the daughter of an 'associate of mine'.

She was tall, slim and a red head. Pretty perfect to look at but too mouthy, whiny and clingy for my liking. Still, she had proved adequate when it came to letting off some steam and getting rid of the tension that I built up sometimes. Over the years Tanya and I had arranged her visits so they were fortnightly and often so that they would fit in with the dinner meetings I liked to hold every now and again.

We were never anything serious and never would be. I didn't do relationships, yet I couldn't help but be a bit selfish when it came to her. I had led her on for so long, telling her that I didn't have time for a girlfriend and I wouldn't risk her safety. Just for selfish reasons, which to an extent was true, I suppose. But what wasn't true, was the fact that I kept telling her to hang in there, one day it would be possible for us to be together publicly and the stupid, dumb idiot that she was had gotten all giddy and tried to bloody hug me. Seriously? She believed that shit?

Edward Masen, spoken for? That was something that was never going to happen. I wasn't interested.

So she had taken on my words with the false understanding that I was being thoughtful and caring, along with the hope of us having a future together someday and shagged me whenever I wanted her to.

Poor, naive bitch.

I had gotten dressed quickly and fought with my hair for a while before deciding I was fighting a losing battle and made my way down to the kitchen. I always showed my face as the girls cooked dinner, I guessed to make it seem as though I was grateful.

My new Armani suit was pressed perfectly and my Prada shoes were glistening brightly as I walked the halls. It helped to have good looks in this business and I wasn't too vain to admit that I played on them quite a bit. Charming my way through society and smiling my way in to as many beds of as many women that I wanted. It was a benefit I had no reason nor right to complain about. It was all perks of the job.

I was even able to smile my way out of a court case when I was younger and first started out in the business. That night had changed the way I perceived myself and was the main motive behind the change I made from scrawny teenager to the man I am today.

It was one of my first jobs and I was pretty terrified. All I had to do was drive and pick up a package left for me at the pier. It was late and I had to break in, only to be caught by security. I was shitting myself and ran. Unluckily for me, the security had a dog and sure enough the damn thing caught me and dragged me to the ground.

Anyways, it transpired that the security officer was a woman and after I smiled a little and pleaded my innocence -even after attempting to flee- she let me go, it was from then on that I realised being a little good looking got you far. I suddenly didn't blame women for flaunting what they had in order to get what they wanted.

I had become no different.

"Oh, fuck Mr. Masen and his friends; I am not here to wait hand and foot on him and his cronies."

Ah, the ever respecting words of Isabella Swan.

She looked up at me as she came face to face -well more face to chest- with me. Then flushed red from head to toe. I smirked as I took her in.

She was pretty before when we had been in this room, even I would admit that, but now, now she was beautiful and I had to fight the urge to pick her up and run back to my office in order to have my wicked way with her.

My though process was halted however, when I realised she was seething. There was a menacing flame that was ablaze behind her eyes and for a minute, I was transfixed.

She held me to the spot, hypnotised.

"Oh Mr. Masen, Bella was just-" I held up a hand to silence her as I stared at the petite beauty in front of me. There was only one voice I wanted to hear right now and it was not Christine's.

"She was just airing her thoughts?" I questioned, rather cockily whilst raising an eyebrow.

Before I could open my mouth to speak and maybe coax Isabella in to speaking as I was now craving the sound of her voice; there was a horrible squeaking noise from across the room and I had to concentrate before I realised that it was Jane. I really couldn't give a shit about her trip to Italy. And I couldn't tear my gaze from Isabella's, she matched me with the same stubbornness and her eyes never faltered their assault on mine either.

We were locked, eye to eye and for once in my life, nothing else stood out. This woman held my attention like none other before her.

Then it was Christine's turn to speak and I mentally jumped for joy when she asked about Tanya's sleeping arrangements and Isabella's gaze turned murderous. She was either bothered that I had broken eye contact, annoyed that I had smugly answered Christine back whilst still looking at her, insulted because I was being rude _or _she was just plain jealous.

I found myself hoping it was the latter; after all, she is only human.

I smiled at the two women left in the room before I took off after Miss Swan, who had stormed off. I was going to call after her to tease her some more, when all of a sudden she was tumbling backwards down the stairs.

I watched in horror as realisation dawned on Emmett and he belted after her, trying in vain to catch her before she hit the marble floor. Before I knew it I was kneeling beside her, assessing the damage to her battered body.

She was mumbling to herself and I couldn't make out a word she was saying. She wasn't receptive to anything I was asking her but she was attempting to talk which was good.

She was strong, I'd give her that, she should have been out cold after that fall, yet here she was, lying on the floor and not making a damn bit of sense.

I had Emmett pick her up and take her to her room after we made sure the damage was nothing too serious.

I'd have Christine go up later and change her in to more comfortable clothing and check on her.

"Let me know how she is in a couple of hours will you, Em?" I asked as he carried her easily up the stairs.

"You got it, Boss," he answered and with that I walked in to the social lounge to welcome my guests.

The night had was becoming pretty damn tedious as I sat and listened to the fat, middle-aged, balding men talk about how great business was going, how we were growing in both respect and profit and how the future was bright if we carried on this way.

Tanya was sitting next to me, wearing a short, figure-hugging blue dress which left nothing to the imagination and kept running her hands up my leg and right to my cock, where she would rub me and smile widely and wickedly as I squirmed at her touch. I had to admit that on more than one occasion I found myself imagining that it was someone else's hand that was caressing me, a smaller, more delicate hand that belonged to a smaller, more delicate, brown haired beauty and my dick twitched ferociously as the thought.

I was able to calm myself considerably and focus on what was being said when I brought myself back to reality and realised that it was only Tanya that was feeling me up, that was enough of a thought to keep my cock under control and I was rather ashamed about it.

My dick was growing bored of Tanya and drastically needed a change.

She was a sexy woman, Tanya. Men looked on approvingly everywhere she went and most women envied her. Yet here I was, wishing for a change of scenery.

I also couldn't help my mind from wondering to thoughts of Isabella Swan. Someone I could never have and to be honest, was pretty sure I never wanted. Miss Swan, was all too innocent for me and for some reason it made me want to fuck her in to next year.

She wouldn't be innocent after a spending a night with me, that was for sure.

But that was all I wanted from her, there was nothing there except an instant lust for the girl. I just wanted to tarnish her innocent body and mind.

Yeah that was it, she was innocent, that's all it was. I was a rebel through and through and I only wanted to poison her reputation as the perfect little daughter of a Police Chief, an unmalicious, inexperienced, goody-two-shoes.

I would have to revert my mind back and focus on Tanya. Tanya was what I needed. It was girls like Tanya I was expected to be seen with and date, not Isabella, she wouldn't fit and I would only diminish that wild blaze she had within her soul that I had become drawn to.

That flame that was so rare in women these days, the need to stand up for themselves and not be walked all over and taken for granted. She was stubborn and fiery and passionate and way beyond my reach.

She had to stay that way, she was a cut above every other woman in my world and I did not want that to change.

She would never know of the thoughts I had of her and I was never going to tell. She was out of my reach and it was the best place she could be.

Tanya however, was not.

"Eddie?"

I swear to God if she says that again, I'm going to throw this damn laptop at her face. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the lengthy email I was writing.

"You didn't come to see me last night...Why? I had a surprise for you."

Was she seriously going to go there?

"I was tired, Tanya," I lied.

Truth was, that little clumsy brunette had been on my mind all night for some fucked up reason and I couldn't face wondering my way up to Tanya's room and shagging her.

Why? I had no idea; all I knew was that I suddenly couldn't be bothered with her and the claw marks she always insisted on leaving behind, drawn into my back.

I was so ashamed with myself for thinking about Isabella so much, that I had retired to my room early and gone to bed...alone, with only my thoughts to keep me occupied.

Not that anyone else had ever gone to my bed with me but that was beside the point. Tanya had made it more than clear that she would be waiting for me upstairs in her room and I, being moody and too damn stubborn, had ran to my room on my own, practically hiding.

I had now taken an indifference to Isabella Swan.

How dare she have this kind of effect on me when I clearly don't have that much of a hold on her in return? She was nothing. A piece of evidence I had to keep hold of until this shit all blows over; a pawn in a rather overly complicated chess game that I, of course was winning, just by having her here. I would not let her mix my thoughts up and I would be damned if I was going to think of her anymore than I had to.

Last night, laying in my bed and staring at the ceiling, I had come to a conclusion...I hated, Isabella Swan and my God I was going to make her aware of it.

"I can show you now if you'd like?"

She had now taken to sitting on my desk in front of me, legs wide open and ready. I gave up on my email and moved towards her, moving my hand slowly up her thigh, lifting her skirt as I went. She leaned her head in to kiss me but as usual, I ducked and moved to her covered breasts, teasing them with my mouth.

Kissing was something I just never did. It was too intimate, too personal.

Tanya always tried, relentlessly sometimes and on more than a few occasions, had tried to trick me in to it. I had never faltered though and to this day, I had never kissed her and she had never really touched me.

Touching was something else I was funny with. Some things were just too intimate for me to even contemplate, gestures like stroking my chest, touching my face and running her hands through my hair were experiences no woman -save one- had ever had. I didn't know why but I just never felt like I truly wanted a woman enough for it to get to that level of intimacy.

Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed sex, perhaps more than I should, but it was never for any other reason than my instinctive male needs. Over my 27 years I had shagged a lot of women -some I was more proud of than others- but never had they really shagged me. It was the way in which I was taught to be by my father before me and it is the way I have stayed.

I had never been in a relationship as I took more to jumping from one bed to another. It was always easier and more fulfilling that way. I never understood all those pussy-whipped assholes who talked of making love to their women. Giving and receiving sexual favours, it was all too perfect for me and was probably something I would never have, never need and never want.

Love and relationships were over-rated.

She groaned in my ear as my fingers reached the material of her thong and I ran them over the fabric, teasing her as I sucked on the flesh of her breasts that were visible above her top. Her hands were firmly gripping the desk and I was glad to see that she had finally given up on the touching issue, if I wanted to be naked I was perfectly capable of undressing myself.

I stilled my movements as a soft knock broke through the room.

"Just ignore it," she whispered in to my ear.

"I can't do that," I ordered, turning to answer it.

"Then at least let me answer it and try to get rid of the person, you'll only let them in of it's important right?" She pouted. "I really want to finish off what we just started." She was trying her best to smile seductively and wink at me but instead it just made me want to laugh at her.

She walked to the door, swaying her hips as she pulled it open only slightly and peered out.

I was becoming impatient as I sat, strumming my fingers on the wood of my desk.

"Tanya, who is it?" I asked moodily.

"I don't know, Eddie, it's a girl, I guess."

_Fucking Eddie? Seriously?_

Hang on, a girl? Could that mean?...

"A Miss Swan, by any chance?" I asked back, slightly hopeful.

"Yup."

"You better let her in then," I told her coolly, Tanya's previous plea forgotton.

_Shit_. I thought after the words left my mouth. I had just managed to convince myself that I hated this woman, that she was nothing to me, yet here I was, inviting her in like she was an old acquaintance.

Time for my defence.

I had to make her hate me, really hate me, in order to make my life a little easier and clear my head of her for good.

Time for a change of tactics. I had to drive her away, make her not want to ever see me again. If she hated me then it would only be easier for everyone in the long run.

"I see my rules clearly mean nothing to you," I stated, seemingly unfazed as she entered the room.

"Rules were made to be broken," she fought back, mirroring my cool tone.

Damn her for playing along. I was hoping this was going to be quick and easy. She obviously wasn't as breakable and submissive as I originally thought... hoped.

"You think breaking my rules is a good idea?" I was trying my hardest to bring my usual hardness back in to play.

"Do you think keeping me here is?"

Shit. I had to hand it to her, she was going to make this harder than I predicted. She was making me work in order to make her hate me.

"Would you rather leave?" I asked; wishing I could let her go, just let her get out of my house and out of my mind. That would be a blessing.

If only.

"Yes," she answered back bluntly.

"Tough," I replied, matching her tone.

"Why is that?" She asked.

She wasn't scared that's for sure and I was a little impressed. This woman was turning me on just by meeting my stare with matched ferociousness and standing up to me. Something that no one else had the balls to do.

"You're not leaving, Isabella," I stated, although it came out as more of a whine, making the thought sink in to my mind as much as hers. She _had_ to stay here, for my sake and hers and that was an idea I was just going to have to get used to.

"Again, why?"

This time I was all out smirking at her courage. I wasn't used to people questioning me and usually I would have battered the person up and down the house or shot them in the knee cap... something to that effect anyway. But with Isabella, I was rather enjoying the challenge.

It was refreshing.

Before I could register what I was doing -keeping my gaze firmly glued to Isabella's- I ordered Tanya from the room, again forgetting about what she had said before Isabella cock-blocked me.

"Who let you in here?" I inquired after the door was closed again.

"Stop changing the subject."

Okay, I was growing bored of this game now. I thought it was fun, a nice change but as this woman went on she was becoming a little too smug and I was losing interest in bantering with her. I was back to demanding respect.

"There is no subject to change, we are not discussing this. No, I am not discussing this with _you_." There. That ought to make her aware. There was a subject but I wasn't interested in letting her in on it.

"Don't you think I have a right to know?"

I picked up on it then; the slight waiver in her voice. It was all an act, her braveness was a lie and I was going to break all her remaining walls down if it was the last thing I did. I was good at picking up on even the slightest weaknesses within people -I had to be- and found myself able to read Isabella like a book at this moment, her eyes were screaming at me for answers. Answers I was never going to give.

"No," I answered, smugly.

"Why?"

I replaced the slight smirk on my face with a full blown one, full of malice. I knew her game, play the tough one and I would hopefully fold and tell her everything. Fat chance.

Time for the big guns.

"Because you are merrily a pawn in this whole situation, Miss Swan, and I don't need nor want to discuss it with you."

"And you think I will just stay here willingly, abide by your rules and respect your decisions if you won't tell me anything?"

Her brave front was really crumbling now, I could both feel it and hear it and it made me want to laugh at her. Who did she think she was fooling?

I was back in the driver's seat of this situation. Where I belonged.

"I don't care," I shrugged, "but you're not leaving."

"Try to make me stay." Was she seriously challenging me? I had the ability and power to have her killed and here she was standing up to me, pushing at my calm front.

"And how are you going to escape?" I asked, genuinely interested now.

The security within these walls were second-to-none. There's no way she could escape without anyone seeing her.

"How are you going to make me stay?"

Okay, she obviously wasn't getting the hint. I needed to up the anti. Assert my authority and remind this woman who was in charge around here. I had to put her in her place and I had a good idea of what needed to be done.

It was low, sure. But this was me. I had no rules or boundaries when it came to getting what I wanted. I was pretty damn ruthless most of the time and I didn't work my way up to where I am now by being kind and polite.

"Oh I have my ways," I warned, giving her one last chance to give up.

"Give it your best shot, _Eddie_," she mocked. And that was it. The final nail in the coffin.

No one mocked me and I'll be damned if I was going to let this little girl sit smugly in front of me and challenge my authority.

"Game on, _Isabella._" I mocked back before flicking through the numbers in my contact list and hitting the green button.

"Demetri, my office. Now."

I sat smugly and watched in triumph as all color drained from her face and her eyes started to water.

"No!" She choked.

I leaned forward in my seat ever so slightly and whispered menacingly, "you want to play games, Miss Swan? Then let's play."

Watching her squirm made me feel better than I had in a long time. Like watching an animal try to escape from the target lock of a hunter. There _was_ no escape now.

I made my way over to her after she had tried to run out of the room and froze in her tracks at the door upon hearing the knock on the other side.

"You see, there is one thing I _will _tell you," I was standing over her now, asserting my position within this house, ready to drill it in to her thick skull, "no one ever dictates anything to me. I make the rules. I make the decisions. I make the money and I win the game... always."

With that, she started to sob and I basked in the glory I felt at winning.

However, for one split second I looked down and in to her eyes.

Everything changed at that moment, she was trembling and the blood had drained from her whole body. I was surprised she hadn't gone in to shock at this point, although I'm sure it wasn't far off.

Right at that moment, I hated to admit that I felt a deep churning in the pit of my stomach. I had to hide the scowl on my face as she stood in front of me, helpless and crying.

Was this what I wanted? To drive her to tears? Sure I wanted her to dislike me enough to stay away from me and out of my God damn head. But did I really want to break that spirit within her that had originally caught my attention?

No was the answer.

I felt lower than low for what I was about to do and for the first time ever, someone else had won. She didn't know it of course, but right then, as she stood in front of me in a complete helpless state, she had snuck up behind me and stole the win from right under my nose and she could have it, for I suddenly didn't want to win anymore. There was no way I could allow anyone to hurt her and throw water over that burning spirit behind her eyes, something I was achieving as we stood. Isabella sobbing and terrified; and me, fighting my internal battle.

"No. Please, no," she sobbed as another knock on the door broke me from my thoughts.

She didn't need to beg, there was no way I was going to let any harm come to her, I couldn't and I wouldn't allow it.

Not now.

"You're no longer needed Demetri," I called through the thick oak of the door, "return to what you were doing."

I waited a couple of minutes, staring in to her eyes as she tried to regain control over her breathing and tears and at that moment, something within me changed towards this woman.

Respect.

I could see that it had taken a lot for her to stand up to me, she had carried her head high and verbally challenged me, only to be crushed by the unexplainable lows I was willing to resort to in order to get my way.

I hadn't played fair and in the end she had practically begged me not to let that foul excuse for a man in this room with her. So as I stood and watched on, watched as her carefully constructed walls fell down around her. So did mine.

In the space of ten minutes this woman standing before me had made me feel more emotions than anyone had in my whole lifetime.

My cool facade was melting away and I had to fight the urge to wipe her tears away with my fingers as I opened the door and watched her walk, head bowed, shoulders slumped and pride crushed, back to her room.

I closed the door and fell against it, pulling at my hair and sinking to the balls of my feet.

I had no idea how long I sat there, disgusted with myself before I made my way over to the bar on the far wall and poured myself a Jack Daniels.

I welcomed the burn as it gorged its way down my throat. I had never been so ashamed of myself and I hated the feeling. It was foreign to me and certainly unwelcome. I poured myself another and threw it back, more eager than the last time for my pain to be numbed.

However, the pain never subsided -it only grew as I became more intoxicated. The image of Isabella as she stood and cried and begged me to not let him in here- never left.

I eventually loosened my tie, shrugged off my suit jacked and slumped in my chair.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Enraged all of a sudden at my inability to forgive myself and get over Isabella, I threw my whisky glass across the room and in to the unlit fireplace. The sound of the shattering glass made me feel a little better, yet only for a minute before there was a knock.

Praying that maybe it was Isabella, I sat up straighter in my chair and was about to call for my visitor to come in when the door flew open and there, standing on the threshold looking angrier than I had seen him in a long time, was Emmett.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, MASEN?" He bellowed at me from across the room.

I raised my eyebrow in question and he carried on.

"BELLA? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU ASSHOLE?"

"Bella?" I questioned, giggling slightly, the alcohol working its way to my head. Laughing was obviously the wrong thing to do however, as before I knew it, Emmett had picked me up off my chair by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

Emmett and Jasper were my closest friends growing up. They had stuck by me through everything and were the only two people I would suck up and take this kind of behaviour from. It took a lot to piss Emmett off like this as he was a big softie of a man to those who knew him. It was quite the sight when he was able to terrify most people into submission who didn't know his true personality. Just by standing tall and flexing his muscles a little. He was huge, wide and muscular; a great attribute to my team and a great friend.

Jasper and Emmett were essentially my brothers and I loved them like family.

Jasper was the silent, more observant of the two. Who also had an unreal ability to control the emotions within a room or a certain environment. He had the ways and means of calming anybody in any situation. How? I did not know, but I sure of hell could have used him right now.

"What. Did. You. Do. To her?" He asked again, through his clenched teeth. Still holding me against the wall.

I looked up in to his dark brown eyes and couldn't lie to him.

"I was a dick to her Emmett, It was a low blow but I had to get back in to control."

He looked at me puzzled for a second before speaking again.

"What did you say to her?"

"It was more, what I did."

His whole body tensed, his grip on my collar tightening and I felt I had to correct myself, he was thinking the wrong thing.

"No, I didn't touch her. I just, I just used my authority to rein her in a little."

"Tell me what you did, Edward."

"I threatened her with Demetri," I sighed, giving in and letting my gaze drop to the floor.

"I'm not following," he stated, almost whispering.

I then went on to tell him about Demetri forcing himself on her when I had went to the warehouse and how she had battled with me and almost won in this very room. I told him everything right up to me calling Demetri and making her sob and beg.

"Shit man...that really sucks," he whispered, letting go of my collar and taking a step back.

"I know," I whispered back, still not looking away from the floor.

"Why?"

I raised my head then and met his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and sighed before repeating himself. "Why would you do that to her?"

"I don't know, Emmett. She was brave and witty and I couldn't handle it. It called for drastic measures."

"You seem flustered."

"I've never felt so ashamed of myself," I told him, "watching her stand in front of me sobbing and practically begging me not to let Demetri get to her, it shook me up. I don't know what came over me, I felt disgusted with myself. Fuck I've laughed in the faces of nearly all the people who have begged me before. Laughed as I killed them or had them killed. Yet this girl...She pulled me apart, Emmett!"

I never opened up to anyone except Emmett and Jasper. They knew all my deepest, darkest fears and secrets and they were loyal with them.

"Do you like her?" He asked, aware that he was treading on dangerous ground.

"Excuse me?" I asked, unsure of whether I heard him right.

"Don't make me repeat it, man."

I looked at him, square in the eyes for a second before I deflected my gaze to the door, where she had stood a little while ago.

"I didn't sleep with Tanya last night," I stated, to myself as much as Emmett.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"You want me to say it again?"

"It's just," he started, "well truthfully, you never sleep with anyone Edward you always run away after you finish with them-"

"You know what I mean, dick wad," I bit.

"Yeah, I think I do." He nodded back in understanding. "What does this mean for you though?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking at him again. "I don't know what to do."

"I bet you don't," he giggled. "Have you ever liked a girl that much before? I mean, ever wanted a girl the way you want Bella?"

Had I? I didn't know. What I did know was that _I _wanted to be able to call her, Bella. _I_ wanted to make her smile, smile at me and laugh. _I_ wanted to touch her, feel every part of her and banter lightly. I wanted to stare at the burning flames within her soul that she emitted and have her look back at me the same way. Touching her hair, making her coffee and sitting with her for hours listening to her talk of everything that she was passionate about.

I wanted it all.

No, I had never wanted a woman as much as I wanted Isabella Swan.

"I don't want, Isabella like that," I whispered, trying to convince myself and blatantly lie to the man in front of me.

I was broken out of my musings by Emmett's laugh. "God man, you're talking shit. You've got it bad."

"It's weird, Emmett, it's not natural. I don't even know the girl!" I was panicking now.

"It _is_ natural Edward, it's not weird. It's called an instant attraction. It's also the foundations of a relationship. So for once, remove that pole from your ass and just live a little, let yourself feel. Damn that's the way I felt about Rose when I first met her."

"I am not _that_ whipped," I bit back, "I will never be as whipped as you when it comes to Rosalie".

"Sure, sure," he answered before getting up from the chair he had occupied and making his way back to the door.

"Oh and Eddie?" He teased, turning back to me, "don't fuck this up, that girl is better than anyone you've had in the past, she deserves better than you and if you hurt her, make no bones about it...I'll hurt you."

And with that, he was gone.

I let my head fall to the desk with a thump and sat like that for hours before finally slumping my way to my room and laying in my bed, not finding sleep.

All night I lay awake, trying to embrace these new feelings yet somehow, unable to.

This was all new to me; I had no idea what to do or how to do it.

I decided to ask for help. A rarity for me, but for once, I really needed it. So I picked up my iPhone and sent a text to the one person who might be able to offer some advice.

'_What do I do?'_ I texted and lay back down, awaiting the reply.

'_What any other man would do.'_ Was the reply. Cryptic Emmett...Really fucking funny.

'_?'_ Was all I sent back.

'_Dinner, you ass hat!'_

Dinner? Seriously, that was it? Fucking dinner?

I stood up and lit a cigarette as I formed a plan in my head. The next time I saw her I would tread the water, see how she was and then -if all went well- ask her to dinner. Something I had never done before.

Sure I had taken women to dinner but I hardly had to force them, shit, I never even had to ask any of them. They just got all giddy and swooned at the thought of going to dinner with me. Somehow I figured that Isabella wasn't going to be quite so easy, especially now.

I had to let her cool off for a couple of days, I figured the more time she had to get over what I had done, the easier and more forgiving she would be.

Tanya had thrown a colossal bitch fit this morning when I had told her to go home after she had inquired why she had been here for nearly four days and I had hardly touched her.

Like I would now. I couldn't even face her and her long legs without wishing that someone else was standing in front of me.

She had stomped her feet and whined when I ordered her to leave, only resulting in my assuming she had the mental capacity of a five year old and making me want her even less.

It was noon and as usual, I was shut away in my office, going through the motions of the mounds of paperwork, emails and phone calls I had to shift through. I swear, these days my life revolved around this tedious shit and I had to leave the real work, the dirty work, to my men. Something I envied of them.

My cell rang just as I started to reminisce about the old days and I sighed, answering the call.

"Demetri."

"Hi Boss," he answered, "we have Jameleson, here; he's given in and told us everything. What do you want us to do with him now?"

"He's told you everything?" I questioned.

"Yup, it wasn't very hard. One threat about his stupid dog and he told us everything we wanted to know."

I had to laugh at that. Seriously, a dog? This man really needed to get a fucking life, shame I was about to end it for him.

"Kill him," I ordered.

"Okay, any specific way?"

"I don't really give a shit, Demetri. Have fun."

And with that I hung up.

I missed the days when I was on the other end of those orders, orders to visit, beat and dissect information from people. A sick thrill that no one could ever understand unless they got to participate and witness it.

After I had taken over the Volturi -the street name for our organisation- I had become a recluse, I was too valuable to be seen wondering the streets and running errands with my men. Of course, I was naturally one of the safest people in Chicago. No one would dare touch me unless they were either stupid or had a death wish, as ultimately it would unleash hell on this city. But I found it easier to stay off the cement and away from the front line and conduct business from the house.

Because of this, I had remained mysterious to most people and slightly aloof. No one knew much about me and this gave me the upper hand. People knew who I was to look at, thanks to my unusual looks and dangerous aura, yet I still remained a closed book to most of them.

This inevitably making me the most feared, respected and powerful man in the Chicago Underworld.

I was both hated and admired by fellow mobsters. Mostly due to the swooning ladies that seemed to follow me, drooling -regardless of whether they were married or not- _and_ the pedestal which most people sat me on. I was well respected throughout the whole of Chicago and thus, making me both envied and admired.

All of this and I was panicking about trying to make Isabella Swan like me?

I had to grow the fuck up.

Earlier when I had been briefing my men on the tasks and duties that had to be fulfilled today, I had asked Emmett to bring Miss Swan down to see me. I was planning on asking her some questions about her father and boyfriend that I needed answering.

Boyfriend? Shit. That little detail hadn't crossed my mind before.

Not like that has stopped me before, I guess. But Isabella didn't seem the type to be unfaithful and I had the feeling that was going to be my biggest hurdle.

"She's not coming down."

I looked up and stared at Emmett as he stood at the door of the office.

" Yes, hi Emmett, come on in," I muttered sarcastically at his lack of manners when it came to me.

"She's really fucked up, Edward. Christine says she hasn't eaten or had a drink of anything over the past two days. She's gone on fucking hunger strike."

I shot up from my chair; palms flat on the top of my desk and had to take a deep, steadying breath. "What?" I asked, never raising my head.

I heard Emmett sigh sadly from across the room. "She says if you want to see her you can go to her. She's given up. There's no fight left in her, man. She looks like shit."

I grabbed my suit jacket from the back of my chair, threw it on and stormed passed Emmett.

How could she do this to herself? I thought she was stronger than this.

My footfall was heavy and fast as I made my way to the third floor, stopping at the door and glaring at her guard as he questioned me with his eyes.

The truth was, _I_ had done this to her. I had weakened her. I was responsible for her slow wish of death.

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I took hold of the door handle and let myself in to the room.

My breath caught in my throat when I noticed her sitting on the window ledge, head resting on the cool glass.

She looked defeated; there was no trace of the fiery girl I had first encountered left.

I had to break the silence or I was going to run away, I had never ran away from anything before but as I stood and looked upon this fragile girl, I was overcome by the need to run. I was ashamed of myself yet again and it was an emotion I still wasn't used to.

To fight or flight?

I cleared my throat. Making my choice.

"Emmett, please. Just leave me alone." Her voice was weak, a mere shadow of its former strength.

"Miss Swan?" I choked out.

With that, she jumped up from the ledge and almost killed herself. Luckily she managed to hold herself steady before she started to fall.

"Jesus, Swan, what the hell is wrong with you?" I played dumb, not wanting her to know that Emmett had told me more than necessary.

I stood, looking at her and becoming angry at her for doing this to herself.

"Can nobody in this God forsaken place leave me alone?" She whispered as she placed herself back on the ledge.

"You asked _me _to come here," I stated.

"I didn't actually think you'd come," she answered, unfocused and swaying. She was weaker than I had imagined possible and for the first time in a long time I was concerned for someone else's welfare.

"Yes, well I have to talk to you about something," I told her. Standing up and pacing the room, now in full business mode. I stopped when I noticed the tray of food sitting on the bed. "When was the last time you ate?" Not sure if I really wanted to know the answer or not.

"What?" I barely heard her over the silence of the room.

"When. Was. The. Last. Time. You. Ate?" I seethed through clenched teeth, getting angrier.

"I can't remember," she whispered in the same quietness as before and I had to strain my ears to hear her.

I had had enough of this shit. I would not allow it. I had caused this and I was going to fix it.

"Get up," I ordered, after I had thrown the food from her bed, a red cloud had started to descend, blurring my vision. I wasn't overly angry at her. How could I be? I was mostly angry at myself for being the cause of her suffering, it was unnecessary and I was going to have to right my wrong.

She was confused again and questioned what I had said.

"You heard." I was still angry, though only at myself. "God woman, don't make me come over there".

But she did. And before I knew what I was doing. I had grabbed her arm, not too tightly and started my way down to the kitchen. I found myself explaining to her what her body was doing and how it was trying to cope with her depriving it of nourishment.

Everything I did from then on was a blur. It was automatic, I made her a drink after I ordered her to sit on the table and cooked her the only thing I was capable of...toast and eggs. I had never cooked for a woman before, ever, and even if it was toast and eggs. That revelation, however, I wasn't about to share with her.

I engaged in small talk, mainly in order to keep her focused and alert and I was only vaguely aware of what I was saying as I watched her eat, mesmerised by the way the fork glided into her mouth, dripping yoke down her chin before her tongue came out to capture it.

I inwardly growled as again, finding myself turned on by this woman and she wasn't even aware of what she was doing.

After finishing her measly meal and drink. I took her down to my office and sat across from her again, behind my desk. A slight feeling of uneasiness creeping over me as flashbacks of our last time in this position entered my mind and I started squirming slightly.

I began asking her questions about her father and boyfriend. I found it hard concealing my smirk as she corrected my boyfriend statement to ex status. I had to get as much information about the two in order to have people keep an eye on them, keep them under surveillance until this mess we were in was sorted out.

Before long, she told me something that really grasped my interest. Her ex-boyfriend was Mike Newton. _The_ Mike Newton and with this new found information, I had to call Emmett.

I must admit, he was damn fast when he wanted to be. It had only been about two minutes since he had asked me over the phone if I had hurt Isabella in any way; and here he was, sitting with a knowing grin firmly plastered on his face, knowing full well my intention to ask her to dine with me.

We talked a little about Mike Newton, Isabella, becoming rather annoyed when we wouldn't let her in on the reason we knew the dirtbag.

Mike Newton had been brought to me a couple of years ago, claiming he had information that would interest me. He had gone on to tell me that one of my main rivals, Laurent Gaudet had offered him a lot of money to join the Police Department here in Chicago and keep him up to date with the inside scoop.

Mike Newton had then accepted my offer of $500,000 in order to join the police as he originally planned, yet feed Laurent false information and remain loyal to me.

Over the years Newton had proved himself to be quite the little rat and several times I had had to threaten him in order for him to keep his trap shut and not come clean about our arrangement. He had paid me a visit a couple of months ago, begging to be left alone as he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend and wanted to start afresh. This girlfriend was obviously, Isabella.

It's a small world, it seems.

Now, I had given him half a million dollars, there was no way I was going to let him go easily. He left this house -after crying at my feet rather pitifully- and swore to me he would pay me back all my money for the free, happy life he sought with his girlfriend.

That was two months ago. I hadn't heard a word from him since nor had I seen a dime of my money. I was quickly losing patience with him and contemplating ways to get under his skin.

Seems I now have one.

I was broken out of my thoughts by my cell phone and wandered to the other side of the room after answering it.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

I ended my call and walked back to my desk.

"What's the goss?" Emmett asked.

"There's a bit of a situation at the warehouse, I'm sending Jasper and Alec down to check it out and fix it. It seems James has started trying to play games again." I turned to my laptop, momentarily forgetting Isabella was in the room.

"Emmett take, Miss Swan back to her room and then return here, our conversation can wait. This is more important right now."

My eyes were still on the laptop but I was aware of Emmett offering a helping hand to Isabella and mentally growled as she took his outstretched arm. They made their way to the door and I realised I had forgotten about dinner.

Time for some quick thinking on my behalf.

"Dinner will be served at eight o'clock sharp, Miss Swan. Don't be late." I didn't look up as she stilled in the doorway. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the look of resentment and disgust on her face after I demanded she attend dinner with me. So instead I hid my face like a coward and stared at the screen, unaware of the breath I was holding until the door closed behind them and I slumped in my chair, releasing the oxygen from my lungs.

Emmett came back before long and barged in as usual.

"Wow, that was smooth, Masen. Real suave."

"Shut up," I bit back, not feeling at all pleased with myself about the way my dinner plans had unfolded and not needing him to confirm my lack of manners.

"So what's going on?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Turns out James and Demetri ran in to each other over at the Pier Bar. They had a fist fight and now James is on the rampage. He wants to kill Demetri and is down at the warehouse as we speak with a couple of his brutes, letting all hell loose."

"That's it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup," I answered back, eyes still on my laptop.

"Hang on, you had me take Bella back up to her room, effectively ending our conversation on Newton -which was, I have to admit, becoming interesting- all because James is causing a scene?"

I nodded again, smug smile gracing my features as Emmett became more agitated.

"You're shitting me?"

I shook my head, smiling still, eyes remaining on the laptop screen .

"What's your deal, man? Why are you avoiding telling her about that dickhead, Newton?"

This time I looked at him. "I'm not avoiding it; I just don't want to tell her right now."

"Why?" He shot back.

"Because I don't want to."

"Is that the same as 'because I said so'?"

"It is indeed," I laughed at the other man's expense.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you, too," I bantered back, clearly annoying him even more.

"Are you in such a playful mood because you're having dinner with Bella tonight?"

"No," I answered, "I just like pissing you off."

"Well mission accomplished, Masen."

I nodded my head in triumph as he stood up to leave.

"One more thing though..." he started, only continuing when he was certain he had my full attention, "be nice to her tonight. If you upset her in any way, I'll kick your ass from here to china town."

And then he was gone.

I sighed at looked at my Rolex. 5pm, what in the world was I going to do for the next three hours?

Deciding that I had done enough work for one day, I walked back to my room, grabbed my work out bag and made my way to the pool and gym at the other side of the house. Time to burn off some steam I think.

7:30pm.

I was standing in my closet, clad only in my boxers as I tried to decide on what to wear. I felt like a total dick fretting over such a thing.

I was turning in to a bit of a girl when it came to my clothes. No doubt Alice would be proud of me.

Deciding that grey dress pants were slightly more casual than black, I grabbed a white shirt and another pair of my many black shoes and changed. The trousers were a lot looser than what I would normally wear and it gave them a bit more of a laid back touch; I unbuttoned my shirt at the top and left the collar up, finishing with my shoes of course.

I walked in to my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't be assed shaving, so the two day stubble would just have to become three and my hair was a lost cause anyway. I did try to flatten it a bit, only for it to defy me and stand back on end, the front falling in to my eyes slightly anyway.

What the fuck was the point anymore?

So raging at my hair, I left the room to make my way to dinner. I had ordered in one of the chefs that cooked for us during parties I held here. He was fantastic and we had discussed the perfect courses to have over the phone earlier this afternoon.

I was a bit late as I entered the room and my heart thudded to a halt in my chest as I took in the sight before me.

She was there, standing at the door with her back to me. Clothed in a small, tight black dress that showed her whole back, sexy black heels and her hair was placed perfectly on top of her head, loose tendrils falling down to frame the side of her face.

She was beautiful.

"Planning your escape?" I joked and smirked when I realised I had frightened her. Knowing full well that she would have a hard time doing so from this part of the house.

"Don't you think I'd be gone by now if that were the case?"

I smiled, wider this time at the realisation of the return of fiery Isabella.

"No," I smiled, "I think you would have worn different shoes."

She then surprised the hell out of me by placing a smirk on her face, a true smirk, able to rival that of my own and sauntered past me casually.

"You obviously haven't seen what I can do in these shoes."

Well fuck me. Miss Swan was playing along with me.

She was back in full force and I was extremely pleased about it.

I pulled her chair out for her before sitting down in my own, opposite.

It was then that I took my pride, swallowed it and done my best at apologizing to her. To be honest, I couldn't remember the last time I apologized to anybody, but I tried my best. She bantered with me a little, accusing me of having a multiple personality disorder which made it a little easier, but it still didn't totally ease my nerves as I spoke and tried my best to explain myself and my harsh actions.

Just as she was about to speak, Christine entered the room and I wanted to damn her to hell for interrupting. I really wanted to know what Isabella was going to say. The old woman smiled at me kindly before placing my food in front of me and then, turned aggressively towards Isabella and practically threw her food at her.

I had to swallow the bitter taste in my mouth as the old woman treated my dinner guest with such disrespect but she stormed off before I could call her on it.

We talked for a while after I enlightened her as to what we were about to eat. But what I really liked was the comfortable silence that took to the room. Okay, I could tell she still wasn't one hundred percent sure of my motives and she still seemed nervous but for the most part, she appeared relaxed.

We made our way through the first two courses with minimal disagreements and awkwardness, only having a slight tiff about the conversation involving Mike Newton.

I was rather enjoying myself and Isabella seemed to be doing the same, even calling me Edward after I had asked her to.

I had even taken to calling her Isabella out loud now also. We were on equal footing again and seemed to have started over. She smiled freely and enjoyed her food; I even caught her watching me a few times before blushing and turning away.

It was interesting and I was learning more and more about this amazing woman as the night went on. We still weren't completely open with each other and only really participated in small talk, never delving too deep in to each other's lives. There was no way we were at that stage yet.

I was glad with the way the night was turning out, the breeze from the open doors would casually blow through the room, shifting Isabella's hair and carrying her clean, fresh, feminine scent towards me. She didn't wear perfume tonight and I was grateful for it. I enjoyed just smelling _her_, no mass-produced fragrance. Something no other woman in my company had gone without before. It was like a breath of fresh air, _she_ was a breath of fresh air and I found myself even more transfixed by this woman. She sure was something to behold.

Before long though, our pleasant evening took a turn for the worst as that skanky little bitch Jane, made a feeble, theatrical attempt at losing her footing and dumped Isabella's dessert down the front of her dress.

I watched on, unbelieving and anticipating the worst as Isabella stood up, squared her shoulders and out-matured Jane. She walked off, turned to face me as she reached the door, thanked me and gracefully insulted Christine and Jane before leaving the room.

I was smiling at the door as it closed, blown over by her composure as she left; if that had been Tanya, there would have been a full-blown bitch fight in the middle of my dining room. Messy and loud no doubt.

I shivered at the thought before turning my glare on the mother and daughter standing beside the table.

"I suggest you tidy this shit up and then stay out of my sight for a good fucking while. I _would_ demand you both apologize to Isabella for the way you acted tonight but I know she wouldn't want you to. This little fucking game you have going on better stop now or I swear to God you will both regret the day you set foot in this house."

They looked terrified as I stood at my full height above them. "Get over yourselves, both of you. You're pathetic."

I stormed out of the room, hearing Jane choke a sob out of her tiny, snooty mouth as I did so.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was knocking on Isabella's door and entering when I heard her voice, giving me permission to enter.

It was then my whole bloody world turned upside down. She was there, standing in the middle of the room in only her black lace bra and matching panties. My dick stood to attention when I realised she was still wearing her heels, her back to me.

What do I say?

"Isabella I-"

She cut me off by screeching a curse as realisation that she was nearly naked dawned on her and I had to stifle a giggle as she grabbed a bath robe and flushed a deep red colour.

"Well that was unexpected," I tried to joke, "do you greet all your guests in such a manner?" It was innocent teasing but she never took it that way.

"Are you implying I'm a whore?" She spat at me.

Oh God, here we go. Now I must try to understand the innermost, complicated workings of the female mind and choose the right thing to say. I hated these situations for there was no right thing to say. They always twisted it around and made it seem as though you were insulting them no matter what you said.

"Excuse me?" Was all I managed to choke out.

"You think I'm some sort of whore?" She asked again.

I really wasn't getting out of this one.

"Why would I think that?"

"I don't know how your mind works, Masen." She was so upset that she was trying to deflect the attention on to me.

"Then why are you implying as such?" I could feel the anger rising in me as she seethed. I just wanted to shout at her to get over herself, but the love of my genitals kept me from saying as such, for I knew right now, this side of Isabella Swan was not to be messed with.

"Why are you here?" She whispered, obviously giving up.

I walked over to her, needing her to look at me when I apologized. I found myself raising her head to meet my gaze by placing my finger under her delicate, soft chin and raising her head so she was looking right at me.

"I came to apologize for the behaviour of the two women downstairs, it was rash and uncalled for and I-"

She cut me off again by turning her back on me this time. She was hurt I could tell and was about to approach her again when she spoke.

"I don't want nor need you to apologize for them, what they did was not your fault and I don't blame you. I'm sorry I reacted that way I just, I had to leave or I would have said something I regret."

"Regardless, thank you for actually coming to dinner tonight, I didn't expect you to show up and I definitely didn't deserve your company."

She turned back around to face me and for a moment I couldn't speak, she was smiling, a real, genuine smile and for the first time in my life, I _wanted _to kiss a woman. I actually, physically wanted to grab her and ravish her mouth with mine.

Jesus shit. That was new.

"It was my pleasure," she replied, smile still on her face and never faltering, "I'm only sorry I didn't get to taste dessert, it looked amazing."

_You could be dessert._

"Maybe next time," I replied, acting cool yet on the inside I was anything but.

I had to leave; I had to get out of this room before I threw myself at her.

"Goodnight Isabella," I whispered as softly as I could before offering her one last smile and leaving the room.

Fuck. Me.

Never in my life had I been so overcome with emotion than in that room. Everything about Isabella Swan drew me to her, called to me and I had no idea what I was doing. What she was doing to me.

It was confusing, enraging, unnatural and completely new to me. I had never yearned for the feel of a woman's lips on mine, never felt compelled to actually kiss anyone before. It was against my rules, yet, standing in front of Isabella, my finger under her chin as she looked at me, it took all my strength not to lower my head and capture her lips with mine.

Some hard-ass mob boss I was.

Walking, consumed with thoughts of kissing a woman I barely knew. I was more like a lust-struck teenager.

I had to get a fucking grip of myself before it was too late.

A/N~ So?...

Don't hate me! He's a little fucked up and confused...Give him time to come to terms with what is happening to him.

There is a method to my madness and I promise, it will all come together eventually.

Please be nice and let me know your thoughts, I need to know how I did :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N~

Hi all :o)

Well first off, let me thank each and every one of you who have reviewed. It's amazing how I managed to forget most of this story so as I've said previously, thank you so much for sticking with me :o)

I'm sorry I don't reply to you all but please, don't let that stop you. I will answer all your questions and respond if you give me something to respond to...I promise :o)

Okay, so now...

Back to Bella...

Who the hell was making so much noise? It was absurd.

Turning over and throwing my pillow over my head, I tried to drown the noise out and get back to sleep. I was tired and it was too damn early to get up.

At the sound of a large crash, I shot up in to a sitting position and squinted my eyes towards the bathroom door that was lying open, someone had obviously taking to destroying the room whilst I slept.

Huffing and setting my bare feet on to the floor, I began shuffling my way towards the bathroom, ready to scream at whoever was in there, rearranging the place.

"What the hell is going on-"

I stopped when I realised that it was Christine who was invading my space whilst I slept. But it wasn't the Christine I had grown to like, this one looked angry. She was simply livid as she made her way around my bathroom, breaking and dropping things purposely as she went.

"Christine, what the hell are you doing?"

She still didn't stop and never bothered to even acknowledge my presence as I stood in the doorway, gaping at the mess she was making and mumbling to herself as she moved around.

When she finally picked up an expensive looking crystal candle holder and threw it over her shoulder, I lost my temper.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I bellowed at the chubby, possessed woman.

"Oh, are you talking to me, Miss Swan?" She asked, all too sweetly as she finally turned to me.

"What is this all about?" I asked, still angry, my voice escaping at a higher pitch than usual.

"You're ruining everything!" She screamed at me, stomping her foot and throwing her hands in the air.

"What are you talking about, Christine?" I sighed, too tired to be fighting with her.

"Jane, you ruined everything with Jane."

"Are you fucking serious?"

She just stood and stared at me from across the room, seething and before long I started laughing.

This was seriously screwed up; she was in here, destroying the immaculate bathroom because her little girl was upset about a dinner I attended with her crush.

It was worse than high school.

"You know what?" I carried on. "Fill your boots; knock yourself out, trash the whole house for all I care. I'm going for a walk."

I turned, grabbed an oversized sweatshirt from the end of my bed and threw it over my head as I left the room.

"Where are you going, Miss Swan?" The current guard, sitting outside my room asked me.

"For a walk, do you know where I can find Emmett?"

"Sure," he smiled at me, "I'll take you to him." With that, the rather cute boy started walking beside me, leading me to the other end of the house, to the parts I hadn't seen before.

"Hey, you're the boy who carried me in here the first night." I smiled in recognition.

"Yeah, you remember that huh?" He asked nervously.

"I don't think I'll ever forget it. Thanks for that by the way." I smiled at him as he laughed down at me.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Swan."

"It's Bella," I corrected.

"Okay, Bella and I'm Caius. Pleased to officially meet you."

I took his hand and shook it, giggling at his school boy charm as we rounded the corner and came to face a set of glass double doors.

"He's in there, Bella." Caius pointed before heading back down the corridor. "Oh and please, get someone to escort you back up to your room, it's more than my life's worth if you end up wondering this house unescorted."

"You have my word, Caius," I smiled before I opened the doors and walked in to the warm room.

It took my breath away, this house never failed to surprise me as I came across different rooms. This particular room was made of pure white marble, both covering the floor and walls. In the middle was a huge swimming pool and I could make out two figures swimming under the surface of the water. I took the opportunity to look around and as I glanced up, I noticed a vast balcony that held a lot of gym equipment. For the first time, I wished I was fit enough to work out up there and look over the pool. It was so tranquil.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Emmett? There's no way you'll ever be able to beat me at this shit."

Oh. My. God. It was Edward. Edward in nothing but swimming trunks.

"Fuck you, Masen, you only win because you're so damn scrawny. Muscle mass holds me back."

"You wish."

I chose that moment to clear my throat and take a step out from where I stood.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Emmett asked, wading his way through the water to come and stand below me.

"I was looking for you actually."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, there's an old delusional lady trashing my room as we speak and I was hoping you could help me out a little."

"Christine?" I looked over the top of Emmett's head as I heard Edward speak, the water was level with his shoulders and he was running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Um...Yeah," I answered, stuttering like a fool as my eyes zoomed in on the droplets of water that were working their way over the contours of his face and dripping from his angular jaw back in to the pool.

"Why?" He asked, making his way over to stand by Emmett and placing his arms on the floor by my feet. His biceps and forearms were beautifully defined from this angle and I suddenly wanted to lick the muscles in his shoulders as he looked up at me.

It was the most laid back and _normal _I had ever seen him.

"I have no idea," I shrugged, "she mentioned something about Jane though."

I heard Edward growl slightly and had to take a step back as he pushed himself up with his arms and jumped out of the pool.

Well, wow.

"I'll deal with it, Isabella." He told me before he walked out of the room, grabbing his cell phone and a towel from a chair by the wall.

"Soooo," Emmett drawled, pulling my attention from Edward's retreating muscular back and I flushed, taking to staring at my feet again.

"I'll just go now I guess," I mumbled, turning to leave the room.

"Hey, Bella wait, I'll walk you back."

Oh yeah, I forgot I couldn't go anywhere without a personal guard.

I had been sitting in Edward's office for 20 minutes on my own now, it was boring and there was a serious lack of anything personal to pass my time as I waited.

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in for the duration of my time alone in the office and made my way over to a mini bar that sat in one of the corners of the room.

_Wow._

There was a lot of alcohol. Everything from beer in the cooler to Jack Daniels and Port. I ran my hands over the bottles, taking notice of his drinks of preference and laughed to myself as I noticed that the Jack Daniels was almost empty.

"Help yourself."

I smiled, not turning to him as I picked up the almost-empty bottle of whisky.

"You a bit of a Jack fan?" I asked, still facing the bar.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not unless someone is stealing alcohol from you."

"Then I guess you could call me a fan."

"Hmm, I thought as much."

"Really?" He asked and I could almost picture his head tilted to the side and the smirk evident on his handsome face. "How so?" He continued.

"You just seem like a Jack drinker, on the rocks or mixed?"

"It depends," He answered, bluntly.

"On?"

"My day."

"Right," I nodded.

"Although..." he carried on, "I don't like to dilute my alcohol."

"Your life really that tough, huh?" I laughed, enjoying the easy conversation we were engaging in.

"You have no idea, Isabella."

I jumped slightly when I realised he was now standing directly behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he looked down on me, his chest to my back and I discreetly closed my eyes, savouring the feel of his closeness. He reached over my shoulder and plucked the bottle from my hands, grabbing two glasses and walking over to the sofas that surrounded the glorious fireplace.

I watched as he sat down, placed the glasses on a small coffee table and filled them with amber alcohol. He looked up at me then and gestured for me to sit down. I walked placidly towards the sofa and sat facing him, taking the drink he was offering me.

His hair had completely dried now and had taken its natural stance on top of his head. It looked silky soft and I found myself gripping my glass tighter in order to keep myself from reaching out to him.

"Isabella, about Mike Newton..." He looked down and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Edward, is this something I actually want to know?"

I had thought about it over the past couple of days and the truth was, I wasn't too sure whether or not I wanted to know how the likes of Edward seemed to know who Mike was.

"I thought you wanted to know?" He asked, raising his green gaze to me again.

"I did."

"Did?"

"Mike isn't anything to me anymore, it's none of my business how you know him and to be honest, I think it's better if I don't know."

"You do?" He seemed to be getting more and more curious by the minute.

"Yeah, I mean. If something was to happen to me, the less I know the better right?"

He sucked in a breath as I spoke and took a sip of his drink before he opened his mouth again.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Isabella."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, moving forward slightly.

"Um, what?" Great, he moved forward an inch and my ability to speak flies out the door.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

Did I trust him? I mean, I barely knew him. I was sitting here in his office, legs folded in front of me as I sat across from him, sipping Jack Daniels and engaging in a proper conversation. Was this normal after only knowing someone as dangerous as Edward, for only a few days? I had no idea. It felt okay, I didn't feel quite as trapped here anymore and he was slowly but surely opening up to me a bit. Yet how did I know this was the true him? I had never really witnessed Edward in the company of other people, only Christine and Jane and that had never ended well. I looked in to his deep green eyes, sipped my drink and plucked up the courage to speak.

"Yes," I whispered in response.

The air around us became thick and I was suddenly very aware of his close proximity to me. His face was mere inches from mine and our bodies were angled forwards, almost leaning, reaching for each other.

He was getting closer, close enough that I could now smell the whisky on his breath and if I reached my hand out only slightly, I would be touching his arm. As the silence embraced us and the air around us shifted, I swear he was starting to angle his head, he was moving closer and I was transfixed by his lips as they gained on me and his tongue darted out to lick them.

I closed my eyes in anticipation and moved my head inwards, towards him a little. My heart was hammering against my chest so hard that I swore if you concentrated hard enough, you could hear it.

His cool breathe was assaulting my face now and I could feel his nose as it ghosted along my cheek.

Then suddenly, he snapped back as if the touch of my skin had burned him, and before I knew it, he was back at the other side of the sofa, where he started. Ruining the moment.

The space between us now seemed far too big. He would have just been as well standing at the other side of the room.

I didn't get it. What had gone wrong?

He was going to kiss me, I knew it. But he had stopped himself. Maybe it had all been a mistake? He obviously hadn't meant to get carried away and came to his senses before he crossed the line.

I quickly deflected my eyes from him and looked to my knees, hiding the traitor tears that were threatening to escape at the reality of rejection.

"Isabella, I-"

He stopped as I stood up. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, I couldn't.

I should have known better than to think that a man as beautiful and high profile as Edward would actually _want _to kiss someone as plain and boring as me. I was stupid to even consider the possibility of such a thing and I had to get out of here.

I placed the half empty glass on the table and turned to leave. Secretly hoping within myself that he would call out to me and try to explain what had just happened.

He never did.

So I made my way back to my half-demolished room where I locked myself away with my confused and fragile mind reeling and didn't surface again for three days.

He never came to see me.

He obviously didn't care enough.

"Edward's holding a small party tonight Bells, are you going to get over yourself and attend?"

I groaned further in to my pillow and shook my head.

"Come on girl, it'll do you the world of good. Edward's parties are the best so you should make the most of this opportunity and have fun tonight."

Emmett had been in my room for a good ten minutes now, trying to get me to attend this stupid party tonight. I didn't want to, parties weren't my thing to start with and I was still pretty content lazing around my room, hiding away from everyone; except Emmett of course.

I could never hide from Emmett.

Not for lack of trying though.

"Beellllllaaaaaaa," he started to whine from the edge of my bed and after my lack of response, started jumping up and down slightly, causing my body to bounce around unwillingly.

"Oh my God, Emmett, seriously? How old are you, five?"

Still bouncing and whining my name.

"Fine!" I shouted in defeat. "I'll go, but I'm only going because you bullied me in to it, not because I want to."

"Good," he smiled, halting his bouncing. "My wife can't make it tonight so I'll pick you up at eight?"

I nodded, unable to trust my voice at this minute in time.

"Cool, so I'll see you in..." He glanced at his shiny, over-sized watch and smiled. "Two hours."

"Uh huh, I suppose you will."

"Make them drool, Bells. Oh and, full length dresses only."

And with that, he was gone.

What had I just gotten myself in to? What kind of small party required full length dresses?

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

I scowled and turned to the door of the closet I was standing in.

"Hi Jane," I sighed, turning back to the full-length mirror.

"Digging your claws in to Mr. Masen some more tonight, huh?"

I didn't turn around to face her again and didn't respond.

I had come across a floor length red, halter-neck dress in the closet when I had finally decided to get off my ass and look. It was a bit small but I doubted anyone would be looking close enough at me to notice and the length was perfect which I figured was the most important thing.

I had let my hair dry naturally, only lightly brushing mousse through it as it dried in order for it to look like I had made an effort. My eyes were dark and smoky, contrasting nicely against the ruby red colour of my dress. Or so I thought.

"You look like a high-class hooker."

"Better than a low class one, huh?" I answered back, still not giving her my full attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped back at me.

"Take it as you will, Jane."

I took to looking on the many racks of footwear for a normal pair of black heels that didn't have the risk of a broken neck attached to them.

"Why are you so pale? Have you ever seen the sun?"

Did she ever give up? I rolled my eyes and picked up a pair of black, patent heels with a red soul that perfectly matched my dress and studied them. They were half a size too small but as I put them on, I figured I would probably survive.

"Did you want something, Jane?"

"Nope. I just dropped by to witness this."

"What?" I asked, making my way over to the vanity table and putting on some red lipstick.

I had figured that if I was going to do this, I was going to do it properly. 'This' meaning full makeup, pretty hair and the heels. I guess I wanted to make a good impression on everyone, one person in particular if I was to be honest, but I didn't think that was going to happen. My confidence had been bruised in the office with Edward last time and I was still feeling the aftershock of it.

I didn't know if I was ready to see him again, especially in a party environment, where he would be in the company of other people, people like him; dangerous people.

"Well, you're a little bit of a fish out of water don't you think?"

I had forgotten she was in the room as I started day dreaming.

"Is that what _you _think?" I asked her, looking at her in the reflection of the mirror as she stood behind me.

I was bored of her and it was hard not to smile as she realised this.

"It's what everyone thinks, Isabella."

"Right," I smirked at her, still feigning boredom but wishing her words didn't reside with my deep-rooted insecurities.

I _was_ a fish out of water though. I wasn't made for these things, I was way out of my depth and the amount of effort I had put in tonight only proved that.

This wasn't me. All this makeup and effort, it was a mask. I was putting on a brave front, acting as though I could take on the world but really, I was terrified.

"Well I heard Mr. Masen had asked Jessica Stanley to accompany him tonight."

"That's nice," I replied.

Who was Jessica Stanley?

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. All legs and boobs. She's like a prettier, taller and more popular version of you, I guess."

"Thanks," I whispered, Jane finally getting her way and upsetting me.

"Well I better get going. Have fun tonight," she smirked, before turning, flicking her hair and skipping out of the room.

She reminded me of a bitchy, jealous teenager.

My shoulders slumped and I looked at myself in the mirror again. I did look nice, different that the usual, casual Bella but I didn't _feel _nice. I felt like a fraud.

"Whoooo, look at you!"

I smiled and turned to face Emmett who was leaning against the door frame, arms and legs crossed, smiling at me from across the room.

"And look at you, very dashing," I smiled back.

He walked up to me, took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles making me giggle like a school girl.

"Does your wife know the way you act when she's not around?" I teased, knowing full well that Emmett was just being his normal, playful self.

"Rose? Ha, you should see her, she's worse."

"Yeah well she'd have to be something pretty damn special to put up with you," I carried on, still teasing.

"Ouch," he pouted, and I burst out laughing.

"Come on you," I pulled him by the hand over towards the door, where we stopped and linked arms, Emmett acting like the perfect gentleman.

"Seriously Bells, you look beautiful."

I blushed and looked to the floor.

"Hey! Eyes up, walk proud. Follow my lead," he ordered lightly.

I complied as we started making our way down the stairs and towards the back garden.

My jaw hit the floor when the cool breeze hit my body, causing me to shiver slightly.

"You cold?" Emmett asked worriedly from beside me.

"Um, no. I'm fine. Wow, this is amazing," I stuttered.

"Yeah, Edward likes to show off a little when it comes to this sort of thing."

That was an understatement if I ever heard one.

"You said a small party earlier when you bullied me in to this?" I scolded.

"This _is _small, Bella," he laughed, "you should see it when he goes all out."

I stood beside Emmett, taking my time to absorb my surroundings.

The garden was huge anyway; but when I had seen it before (the night I had dinner with Edward), it had been vast, grassy and well-kept yet boring.

But now. Wow. Now it was simply stunning. There was a huge marquee set in the middle of the lawn, traipsed in fairy lights that flickered subtly in the dulling lights of the sunset. There were a lot of small trees scattered, purposely around the floor -also with fairy lights- winding themselves in between the pure white, linen draped tables and chairs. There was a jazz band setting up on a stage that over-looked the seating and immaculate dance floor, beside which, stood a large bar complete with alcohol fountains and bar staff that had taken to showing off as they threw the various different beverages over their shoulders skilfully, spinning them in their hands and just generally doing fancy tricks with them, juggling and throwing them to each other.

The smile on my face must have rivalled that of a child on Christmas morning. I had never experienced or been part of anything like this before, it was beautiful.

Like a dream wedding scene, yet this was just a small get together in the life of Edward Masen.

I continued to watch in awe as sharply-dressed staff flittered around, trays in their hands distributing drinks and small nibbles to the guests as they arrived and mingled.

Emmett laughed at my reaction before taking the lead and escorting me further in to the growing crowd of people. I was aware that people were glancing at Emmett and I as we walked, arm in arm to the bar. I guess they were just suspicious as to why I was here with Emmett and not his wife.

"What will it be, Bells?"

I looked around the bar at the huge selection of drinks and was stumped.

"Um, what do you suggest?"

I looked to Emmett, who in turn, looked to the barman.

"How about a Caipiroska?" I looked at the tall, russet skinned man, thoroughly confused. He laughed at my expression, giving me a good glimpse of his pure white, perfect teeth before carrying on. "It's a Brazilian cocktail. Vodka, lime juice and brown sugar shaken together with ice and served with a straw and slice of fresh lime. Beautiful and elegant, just like you." He nodded in my direction.

"Hey, Prince Charming, cool it," Emmett, threatened lightly at the barman.

I blushed at his compliment causing him to laugh again, before nodding and agreeing to try it.

Emmett ordered a Rum and Coke and we decided to stand at the bar, joking and drinking effortlessly with each other. The tall, native looking barman joining in every now and again, always making sure we had a drink in hand and were never too low.

I had become totally oblivious to everything around me as we stood at the bar, drinking constantly, not realising how much it was going to my head until Emmett asked me to dance and I didn't hesitate.

That was bad news. I was lethal on any dance floor, in any state and in any situation.

The band was playing a fast, upbeat song as Emmett and I took to the floor. He spun me round and I giggled as he dipped me dramatically, drawing a lot of attention to our drunken state.

We were no Johnny and Baby that was for sure, but we were having fun. Twisting, spinning and giggling as we swept the floor sloppily. I had never felt so care-free and giddy as we danced around the room, laughing loudly and making fun of each other. I was well aware that people were watching us, humour evident on their faces as they observed Emmett and I, but my fun was cut short when through the haze of people, my eyes locked with an emerald green pair and I froze.

Edward.

And he looked livid.

Emmett giggled from beside me when he noticed Edward and I was stunned that he was so unfazed, his stare was murderous and it sent a shiver down my spine.

Before I could react however, someone deflected his attention from me and he turned, smiling down at the person who was hidden from my view.

He was smiling at them. I had never seen him smile like that before and it enhanced all of his beautiful features. He stood out in this room, like a deep, red rose amongst plain common daisies. I didn't mean offence to anyone else here but he was simply a cut above everything, and everyone knew it.

I walked towards him, leaving Emmett on the dance floor as he turned to engage in conversation with an equally suited and booted man, my courage taking a boost due to the amount of alcohol in my system, but I halted when I saw the person he was smiling at.

She was extremely pretty. Taller than me, curvier than me and all round, better than me. Her dark hair was drawn back from her face in a neat French-Roll, her makeup was perfectly applied and her long, yellow, silk dress hung perfectly from her tanned body.

Suddenly his eyes were back on me and it looked as though he was in pain, he looked disgusted in me; the shock of his harsh glare making me suck in a breath before I turned and made my way back to the bar.

"Can I have another one of those things? Brazilian thing with brown sugar?" I slurred, trying to make sense and praying to the high heavens he got what I meant.

"A Caipiroska?" He asked, grinning.

"That's the one!"

"Coming right up," he laughed before getting to work on my drink, showing off as he spun the vodka bottle in his hands and poured the lime at the same time.

"Did you have to go to a special school to learn that?" I asked causing him to laugh again.

"Um, no not really," he answered.

"So what? It's just a skill you were born with?" I raised my eyebrow at him, causing him to smirk.

"One of my many skills."

Was he flirting? Surely he wasn't allowed? He was working!

"I can only imagine."

Oh shit. I did not just say that out loud.

I did.

"I bet you can, many do."

Well he had an ego and a half.

I had to admit, he was extremely good looking. Tall, dark and handsome...with big hands. His hair was jet black and short, working in perfect harmony with his tanned skin and his eyes were so dark that I was unable to see his pupils.

"Thanks," I muttered as he handed me my drink.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, leaning against the bar and looking at me.

"My what?" I asked back, confused.

"The guy you were with before? Tall, built like a tank, happy guy...You know?"

"Oh Emmett!" I giggled. "Emmett isn't my boyfriend, he's married."

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Then tell me something, what the hell is a girl like you doing here?"

"What do you mean, a girl like me?" I snapped. Was he implying I didn't fit in.

"Whoa, easy," he raised his hands in defence, "I meant that you're beautiful, you stand out in this room."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"I'm serious, every other girl in here is the exact same. All giggly and swooning, wishing they were with the guy that's hosting this over the top charade."

"Edward," I whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," I whispered back. My good mood now gone.

"Hey, let's turn that frown upside down. You're far too pretty to be scowling."

I smiled back up at him.

"You're good at your job you know that?" I laughed.

"Nah, I don't consider this a job."

"You don't?" I asked.

"Nope, it's just a ways and means of paying the rent." His smile was infectious and never faultering. "Anyways?..."

"Bella," I told him.

"Anyways Bella, why _are _you here?"

"It's a long story," I mumbled, looking in to my drink.

"Okay," he snorted, "I can take a hint."

Grateful to him for not pushing it further, my grin returned and I ordered another drink from the pretty boy.

"You know, you never told me _your _name."

"Jacob," he smirked.

We stood still, staring and grinning at each other for a while until I felt a strange shift in the air around me and my body reacted instantly.

"Isabella."

I heard his deep, husky voice and closed my eyes as it lapped at my tingling body.

"Edward," I acknowledged without turning around to face him.

"Do you think you could pry yourself away from the staff for a minute and face me?"

Jacob looked at me warily before I turned to face Edward.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic," he replied coldly.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, not sure why he was even bothering to talk to me. After all, he had avoided me for three whole days, glared at me from across the room when he had first seen me and then accused me of flirting with the bar staff.

I was, but that was beside the point.

"You came with Emmett?"

"Good observation," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"And now you're single handily drinking the bar dry," he stated.

He was still standing a couple of meters from me, arms by his sides, hands clenched and shoulders squared. His eyes were bearing in to mine and his lips were pressed in a tight line. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

He was clad in a dark suit, which as usual, was immaculate and well tailored and when he moved his arms to cross them over his chest, I got a glimpse of red lining.

"We match," I laughed out before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising his signature eyebrow.

"Your lining," I whispered, now embarrassed as the realisation of what I had said in my drunken state, hit me, "it matches the colour of my dress."

"It was not intentional, Miss Swan."

Ouch. We were back to Miss Swan again.

"Oh for God's sake." I threw my hands in the air to emphasise my exasperation at his lack of sense of humour.

"Edward?" I glanced over his shoulder at the girl who had called his name and interrupted me mid rant. It was the same one as before, the pretty one in the yellow dress.

He didn't acknowledge her however; he stood, eyes locked with mine, unmoving. It was as though she wasn't even there.

"You've been summoned," I whispered, grabbing a new drink that Jacob had placed beside me a few minutes ago without me even having to ask and walked past him, out of the marquee and towards a quiet, calm, empty space.

I walked around the side of the house and found a little bench, nestled between two small rose bushes and sat down. My glass placed firmly in my hands that rested on my knees as I tried breathing calmly.

He infuriated me, more so than anyone else ever had. It had only been three days ago he had nearly kissed me and I had been stupid enough to sit for those three days, analysing every last detail, playing it over and over in my head and trying to figure out what had went wrong.

What a waste of my time, it seems he had forgotten all about it. All my fretting had been for nothing. This man clearly didn't care enough about me to treat me with a little more respect after what had transpired between us. I thought we had turned a corner. I _thought _something had changed between us and it would now be easier and more relaxed when we were in each other's company.

That day in his office, the conversation had been so easy and flowing, so laid back and I had enjoyed myself. I had wanted him to kiss me and now, it was like it never happened, like he didn't care.

Maybe I had imagined it all? Dreamed it?

I somehow wished I had.

That just shows what kind of a man he really is.

Ignorant and self absorbed.

"Isabella..."

"Go away," I sniffed in to my drink.

"I didn't mean to offend you back at the bar."

"It doesn't matter. Forget about it, just like you forget about everything else."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"Isabella what are you implying?"

I looked up at him then, only for a split second before I turned my gaze back to the floor, biting my lip.

"You know..." I was becoming agitated and my intoxication was making me braver than usual... "You'd think when you nearly kiss a girl that something within you would change towards her. That you had both crossed an unseen barrier. That there would be a respect between you both," I sighed, looking up at the sky, fighting back tears, "yet you, Mr. Masen, as ever remain a closed casket and I don't think I'll ever know, ever guess what you're thinking. It's confusing, hurtful and infuriating."

We were both silent for a long while and I couldn't bring myself to regret what I had just said. I wanted to tell him how I felt, regardless of whether or not he opened up to me.

At least now, one of us would be aware of the other's feelings.

"Isabella, what exactly do you want me to feel?"

"Don't deflect this back on to me, I've said my bit, I've said my peace. Whether or not you care to enlighten me and give me a glimpse in to your clouded mind, is up to you. The ball's in your court." I stood up, facing him now. "So, if you'll excuse me?"

I walked past him and back towards the house, having every intention of returning to my room and going to bed.

"Will you stop for one damn minute?" He shouted from behind me.

I spun round at the bottom of the stairs and again, faced him.

He came to stand directly in front of me, stony eyes firmly placed on mine.

"I..." he was struggling, pulling on his hair and screwing his eyes shut, "I can't, Isabella."

"You can't what?" I questioned.

"I can't do any of this. You."

"You can't _do_ me?" I mocked.

"No, fuck. I'm not good for you, I don't know what you want from me but what I do know is that I can't give you it."

"But what, you can give it to Tanya? And that girl in the yellow dress?" I was clenching my jaw as the images of what these girls had done with Edward crossed my mind.

"Yes."

I sucked in a sharp breath. That hurt, I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt.

"Okay," I sighed, sadly. My voice was barely above a whisper by now.

"But not in the same way, Isabella."

"You're not making sense, Edward."

His hands were still in his hair, clasping it tightly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, a lot you _shouldn't_ know about me and I'm sure if you did, you wouldn't be standing here now... Not willingly." He closed his eyes, making him look vulnerable for the first time. "You're too good for the likes of me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"How dare you!" I seethed. "Don't you fucking stand there and patronise me, trying to play yourself off as the saint, trying to make it out like you're saving me from something. I'm a big girl, Edward!"

"So what? You want to be like Tanya and Jessica?" He raged, almost shouting.

"If that's what it takes!" I shouted back. "That's the kind of girls you touch, isn't it? They're the kind of girls you don't mind being seen with...I didn't realise I was so disgusting to you!"

With that I took to the stairs and slammed in to my room. Breathing heavily, I started towards the bathroom when I suddenly felt a strong hand grab my arm. I gasped as I spun and was slammed in to the wall.

Before I could register anything, his body was pressed against mine, pressing me forcefully against the wall. His face was bent down, so close to mine that I could tell he had been drinking Jack Daniels again.

He was edging his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes to kiss him when he dipped his head and harshly attacked my collar bone with his mouth. I sucked in another harsh breath at the contact, the feel of his mouth on my body was overwhelming and I melted in to him.

His assault on my collar bone continued, before he started making his way up my neck, nipping, sucking and licking and I moaned loudly, causing a growl to escape from him. He grabbed my wrists and lifted them above my head, securing them with one of his strong hands as the other snaked its way down the front of my dress. His body pushed so harshly up against mine that I could feel his excitement as it grew in his pants.

"Is this what you want?"

I moaned as his hands continued their journey south, distracting me and making me unable to say or answer anything.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"Yes," I moaned in to his shoulder as my head slumped, unable to stay upright.

"You want me to touch you, Isabella?"

"Mmmm," Was all I could answer.

"I want you to say it."

"God yes, I want you to touch me!"

With that, his hand gripped at my dress and pushed it up, baring me to him completely as his skilled fingers found my sex and started working their way over my soaking folds; his thumb playing with my sensitive nub and making me cry out at the contact.

His breathing was ragged in my ear as he touched me, teased me.

"Edward, please."

"Please what? You need to tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me."

He bit down on my neck at the same time he pushed one of his long fingers inside me.

"Argh...God, oh," I cried, knowing it wasn't going to be long until I came. He turned me on that much.

I could feel the coil starting at the pit of my stomach, my toes curling in my heels and hurting.

He then added another finger and increased the speed of his hand as it thrust and stroked at my folds. I was outright screaming at this point and biting his shoulder through his jacket.

"Come for me, Isabella. I want you to come crying my name."

"God Edward, harder."

He complied and I thought I was going to explode.

"Oh, God...I'm... Edward I'm going to"-

And then I screamed his name again as the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced hit me full on. I panted and moaned in to his shoulder as it surged through me.

I was suddenly struggling to stand upright as I came down from my high, causing me to grip on to him with all the strength I had left in me.

Once our breathing had regulated, he removed his hands from me and took a step back. His eyes were hooded and lust-filled as he stared at me and I took a step forward finally wanting to kiss him and let him know how much I enjoyed what just happened. I wanted to make him feel the same way I just had, wanted him to scream my name as he came but as I tried to grab his face to kiss him passionately, he took a quick step back, stopping me in my tracks.

"Are you happy now, Isabella?" He breathed heavily.

"Pardon?"

"Now you're exactly the same as Tanya and Jessica," he glared. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

I couldn't speak. I was too shocked.

"I hope you're happy now," he whispered, before turning and leaving me standing in the middle of the room.

Oh my God. He was angry.

A/N~

Hehe...So?

Bet you didn't expect that huh?

What do you think will happen now? What did you think of this chap?

Make my day...Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N~ Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews :o)**

**It's great to hear back from so many of you that have been waiting so long for updates on this story :o) **

**Reading through this story after so long, makes me laugh... What in the world was going through my young head? I'm worried :o)**

**Anyways, on with another chapter update...**

I was running, never had I ever been able to move this fast in heels but I was scared that if I slowed, my mind would start to think, resulting in me talking myself out of what I was about to do.

I had stood for about half an hour after Edward had left me, flustered, embarrassed and ashamed in the middle of my room, staring in to space.

I was shocked to find that I still looked okay, considering I had just experienced the most intense and amazing orgasm of my life.

It was then that I had fixed my dress and brushed through my hair once more before I took off at a sprint from my room.

I was leaving. I had to.

Everyone else was otherwise occupied with the party and the house was mostly empty. This was the best chance I was going to get and I would be damned if I was going to let it pass me by.

Edward had finally made me crack. I was not going to stay here after he treated me like that.

I had to admit though, I was utterly ashamed of myself for what I had allowed him to do and get away with. Although, I _had_ acted like a needy, desperate, easy woman and had effectively let him have his way with me. But now that I had sobered up, I had realised that it was all too much.

I had to put an end to it. I had to end this torture I was inflicting on myself.

The front door was in sight, my feet still managing to carry me effectively towards it in my heels and when I reached it I let out a breath upon finding it unlocked.

I took down the stairs of the porch, which seemed to go on forever; it was as though I was never going to reach the bottom.

I did however, and glanced around frantically as I moved forwards, towards the long driveway and was pleased to notice I was alone.

With this noted I bent down, removed my heels and took off at a much faster pace, down the long, winding road, towards the front gates. Ignoring the ache of the gravel under my feet.

There were trees everywhere, I hadn't seen the front of the house before, it was beautiful; encased by trees and shrubs, excluded yet magnificent.

I didn't have too much time to think about this however, as I was running towards my freedom. It was so close.

So close that as I got my first view of the large iron gates, my heart beat accelerated to the point that I could hear the blood pumping through my veins, echoing in my ears.

I was unable to hide the smile that took over my face as I noticed nobody was guarding my exit... My freedom. There didn't seem to be anyone around.

I finally reached the gates and slammed into them with all the force I had put in to my running. My breathing was loud and uneven as I tried to open them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

I spun around, my heart stopping and came face to face with my worst nightmare.

Demetri.

He took a step forward and instinctively, I took one back; my spine coming in to contact with, cold harshness of the gates. Now having nowhere else to go.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Swan and I must say, you look simply mouth watering."

He took another step towards me and I started to look around for a possible escape. We were practically in the middle of the woods; this did not look like it was going to end well.

Not for me anyway.

My eyes were wide and frantic as I searched around, hoping for something; anything that would help me in my quest for freedom and escape from Demetri.

As he gained on me, I noticed that his eyes had fixed themselves on my heaving chest and he was licking his lips, a gesture that made me shiver.

"May I ask what you're doing here, all alone? Were you looking for me? Have you finally realised what you missed out on last time, Miss Swan?"

Was he serious?

I was still unable to speak. My eyes fixed on his cold blue eyes as he walked towards me, slowly and scarily.

"Why weren't you at the party?" I choked out. Finally finding my voice.

He laughed and fixed his stare on my face now.

"Oh, Miss Swan, aren't you glad I wasn't invited now?...To think I could be there, drinking and dancing, effectively missing out on seeing you like this...alone."

His voice was like ice, it froze me to the spot in which I was standing, unable to will my feet in to moving.

By now he was about a foot away from me and my breathing was on the verge of erratic. I was terrified and pretty sure that I resembled a deer caught in headlights. A look that was obviously exciting him as he gained on me.

"They'll come looking for me!"

Okay, now he definitely had no doubt about my fear towards him.

"Who will?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. His blonde hair unmoving due to the grease that was holding it in place.

"Someone will," I whispered, trying to convince myself more than anybody else.

He was now standing directly in front of me. I could smell his fowl scent and tried to run around him. He grabbed my bare arm and slammed me back against the cold, hard gates causing me to cry out in pain.

"Nobody will, Isabella," he whispered in to my ear before moving his nose in to my hair and sniffing it.

"Let me go," I warned, trying to sound confident and as threatening as I could. However, he just laughed and tightened his grip on my upper arm as if to prove his unwillingness to do as I wanted.

He then moved his free hand and grabbed my hip, pulling me hard against him. I pushed my hands against his chest, trying to get him to stop but only resulting in him tightening his hold on me.

"Get off me!" I shouted, still pushing at him.

"You were saved first time, Swan. But now, now you won't be so fucking lucky," he growled into my ear and moved his hand to grab my breast. It was then that I swung my hand holding the heels in to his face, hitting him hard above his eyes and making him grunt in pain and stagger back a couple of paces.

I took my chance to run then. I ran back up the driveway praying to god that I would come across someone...anyone.

I was so terrified that I wasn't aware of where Demetri was or even if he was coming after me. That was until he grabbed the back of my dress and I crashed to the ground, hitting my head off the gravel, resulting in a dizzy feeling taking hold of my body for a couple of seconds.

He crawled up my body, the front of which was being pressed hard in to the ground and I began screaming in pain as his body covered mine and he grabbed my hair, pulling my head back towards him.

He growled and sat up, spinning my body round so that he was now sitting above me, straddling my waist and I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach as he leaned over me and started kissing my neck.

I was screaming and trying my best to beat him off of with my fists. However, he was too strong and unyielding. He was over-powering me and there was nothing I could do except try, in vain to hurt him.

He grabbed my hands as they carried on beating at him and held on to them before he muffled my screaming by covering my mouth with his. I was still screaming as his lips started to move and again, he held my wrists above my head with one of his hands, moving the other, starting to raise my dress up my legs.

Flashes of the night he first attacked me in the cell came flying back to me and I started crying, still screaming and struggling against him and I prayed that Edward would come to my rescue again.

The blood dripping from my head was now blurring my vision as it trickled in to my eye.

His lips were all over mine and out of pure desperation I bit his lip resulting in him now screaming out in agony.

"You bitch!" He seethed before raising his free hand and hitting me across the face, his knuckles colliding with my cheek bone. My head whipped to the side and I began to taste blood in my mouth.

If my vision was blurry before, it was nothing compared to what it was now.

I was physically spent, all my energy gone due to all the fighting I had done. My whole body ached and I was vaguely aware of his hand that had gone back to working its way up my bare thigh. He was pulling my dress up and there was absolutely nothing I could do anymore.

I was still screaming and struggling as much as I could against him, unwilling to give up. Suddenly there was a loud, sickening crunch and Demetri's weight disappeared from my body. I turned my head back to where he was before and noticed that he was gone.

I could hear shouting, yet it was muffled due to the state I was in and only when I heard a bang that sounded awfully like a gunshot, followed by a scream, did I shoot up in to a sitting position.

That was when I saw Edward, standing over my attacker with a gun in his hand. Then I lowered my gaze to Demetri, who was squirming on the ground, holding his ankle and screaming in pain.

Then I collapsed. I finally gave up, knowing now that I was safe.

Edward had yet again come to my rescue and I let darkness take me.

My eyelids were heavy and my head was thumping. I felt as though I had been through 12 rounds with the current heavy weight champion of the world.

I scrunched my eyes closed and turned to the side. Someone had put me back in my bed. I was still wearing my red dress and became aware that it must have been the early hours of the morning. It was dark outside and I could hear the faint noise of an owl.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and tried my best to focus enough to see the time displayed on it.

4am.

I let out a deep breath and turned over on to my other side, freezing as I saw who was placed beside my bed.

Edward.

He had pulled a chair up to the side of my bed; his arms were crossed on my mattress and he was leaning on it, his head placed in his arms.

He was asleep.

It was one of the most amazing sights I had ever seen. His long, dark eyelashes cast a shadow over his cheeks, his mouth was slightly open and his whole face was so relaxed. There was a rebelling piece of hair draping itself over his closed eyes and it took all my strength not to run my fingers through it and move it out of the way.

I blinked a few times, unable to believe that he was sleeping beside me. Well, not beside me but close enough that I could take in his sleeping form. He was still in his suit but he had removed his blazer and tie and placed them beside my pillow, obviously to make himself more comfortable.

He started to stir as I studied his facial features, making his eyelashes flutter before he took a deep breath and sat up, facing me.

"Hey," I whispered.

He smiled and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Hey," he whispered back, "how long have you been awake?"

I thought about what I could say to annoy him but thought against it as I didn't truly know what kind of mood he was in.

"Five minutes," I answered truthfully.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah. My head hurts a little though."

He smiled at me sadly, before looking and pulling at a stray piece of string, loose within the mattress. "Yeah, I had to clean you up a bit, you hit the ground with a good amount of force, you were bleeding, so I patched you up. I hope you don't mind."

I looked at his face as he raised his eyes to meet mine.

"You didn't get Christine to do it?" I asked.

He snickered a little before answering.

"No, it seems you've annoyed her quite a bit. I thought it would be best and less hassle to do it myself."

"I see," I sighed, reaching up to touch my head and wincing at the pain it caused. "What did you do to him?"

He scowled a little and looked back to the mattress. "Taught him a lesson," he answered, clearly not willing to give me anymore information.

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Thank you," I whispered, not looking at him.

We were silent for some time before he spoke. Clearly the braver of us both.

"Isabella, I didn't know what to do." I looked up at him and he was still picking at the sheets, not meeting my gaze. "I can honestly say I've never felt rage like that before." Now he looked at me and my breath caught in my throat. "When I saw you on the ground, struggling and screaming, I wanted to kill him. It took all my power to only hit him."

"But I heard a gunshot...Did you shoot him?" I questioned, his revelation not registering.

He sighed. "Only after he tried to grab you again."

"I've never witnessed anyone being shot before," I whispered.

Again, silence filled the room before I decided to break it.

"Thank you."

"You've said that already," he answered.

"I know," I sighed, "I just felt I had to say it again. He was so close to getting what he wanted and no matter how much I prayed you would come to my rescue, I never thought you would-"

"What?" He interrupted.

"I prayed to be rescued; it's what any girl on the verge of being raped would do." I stated.

"Yes but you said you prayed for me?"

"You were the first person that came to mind."

"Right," he sighed and if I didn't know better, I'd think he sounded deflated.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him as he sat, still dressed to the nines and looking beautiful.

"You asked me to stay with you."

"I did?"

"Yes," he answered, "and the truth is, Isabella, I couldn't make myself leave you, even after you fell asleep."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

What did that mean? Did he feel a little more for me than he let on? He was sure acting as though he did. His actions and words as he sat -not two feet from me- made me believe that he did. Yet this was Edward Masen we were talking about, he wasn't keen on revealing his true feelings.

I was obviously reading too much in to things.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down at my battered and cut hands.

"For what?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"For trying to escape," I answered.

He laughed and looked in to my eyes. I raised my head to look at him and noticed that he didn't seem too annoyed.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't expect anything less," he answered, "I can only apologize for Demetri getting that close to you."

"Please don't apologize on behalf of him."

He pursed his lips and stood up. I automatically wanted him to relax and sit back down again, missing the comfort that came with his rare calmness.

I looked up and him and had to restrain myself as the urge to reach out to him overtook me. His hand was in his hair and he seemed to be struggling with something.

"Edward I-" He cut me off by raising his hand, palm up, towards me.

"Get some sleep, Isabella. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you have fully recovered. I'll be in my office most of the day, if not, come to the library. I may be there." He walked towards the door and opened it before turning to me and speaking again. "You know where I will be, if you feel the need, don't hesitate to find me. Sleep well, Isabella."

And with that, he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Leaving me to dissect and replay everything he had said in my head.

"What did all that mean?

I felt as though he had opened up a little but as always, he had opened up to me, revealing a little bit of himself and then closed up again.

Did he want me to go and find him after I had slept? Is that what he was meaning? It was what he had sounded like he wanted.

But did I want to go and find him?

God, not seven and a half hours ago, I was trying to run away from him. It was only eight hours ago that he had had his wicked way with me and left me, alone and ashamed. Did I want to go and find him? Did I want to see him again?

Deep down I knew I did, yet I also knew that I was fighting a losing battle. Edward was too much hard work. What was the best that could happen?

He would confess his undying love for me?

I very much doubt it!

Yet as I sat, still fully dressed and awake. I couldn't help but feel that even if I wanted to, there was no way I could stay away from Edward Masen...He had drawn me in like a moth to a flame. Yet if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I was never going to make it easy for him. No matter how much I thanked him for saving me, he had still upset and embarrassed me and that was something I was never going to get over too quickly...I had to make him suffer for what he had done to me.

Give him a dose of his own medicine.

Edward Masen was about to get his comeuppance, I was not just going to forget about the way he had treated me and run back in to his arms...He had to realise how much of a strong-willed woman I really was.

Time for some sleep and then some answers.

**A/N~ I know it was shorter than the others but you won't even have to wait 24 hours before you get an update so you can't complain too much...Right?**

**As always, I'll love you forever if you review :o) **

**Over 2,000 peaople have re-read this story since I started re-posting it yesterday... If everyone who read, reviewed... I would be an even happier bunny :o)**

**Oh and Alice and Rose come in to the next chapter, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that!**

**Keep smiling!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N~

We move forward quite a bit in this chapter and I hope you like :)

I OWN NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH!

Mental note: Never expect to sleep comfortably in a full length dress.

I had spend most of the little time I did manage to sleep tossing and turning, trying to untangle myself as the dress twisted and tried to suffocate me. Yet I was still too damn lazy to get up and change in to something more appropriate for sleeping.

My head still ached and when I was finally able to drag myself in to the shower, I almost screamed at the sensation of the water hitting my scabbed-over gash. Edward had cleaned it up so it didn't look as bad as I originally thought it would, but my God, it stung.

I washed my hair -careful to keep shampoo away from my cut- and rubbed my tired body with the strawberry body wash I had begun to love. I put on some skinny blue jeans and a cream coloured t-shirt, put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head without drying it and left my face makeup-free.

Now the dilemma...

Did I want to go and find Edward right now? Was I ready to?

I didn't know to be honest and I didn't even know if I wanted to make it that easy for him. He had said for me to find him but did I want to obey him like a clever, little Labrador puppy?

I had always been stubborn and deep down my mind was screaming for me not make it this easy for him.

So what...He says jump and I ask how high?

Yet as I sat on the edge of my bed, contemplating my options, did I have much else to do? Finding Edward could provide me with some much sought after answers and pass a little time. It was that or sit here, alone, staring at the wall.

Well that thought made my mind up for me.

I opened the bedroom door and was surprised to see that there was no one around. I had no guard. No minion outside my room.

I suddenly felt elated, like I wasn't so trapped anymore.

Had Edward done this? Got rid of my warden, essentially giving me free run of the house?

I shrugged, willing myself not to think about it too much and started towards his office. The house was quiet, too quiet. It was eerie as I walked along the now-familiar corridors towards the basement office.

I reached the large, oak doors and tapped on them, hurting my knuckles in the process.

I was frowning and massaging them as the door swung open and I looked up. Who the hell was this now? Another girl?

This one was shorter than me with dark, spiked hair and a smile that was bigger than her whole face. It didn't seem right. Edward's girls never smiled at me like this. She was almost...welcoming.

My eyes raked over her petite body and focused on her impeccable dress sense.

She was wearing a royal blue summer dress that fell just short of her knees, red baby doll shoes and red neck scarf making her look as though she had just stepped right out of a James Dean movie.

"Isabella, right?" She questioned, still smiling up at me and extending her hand.

"Um, Bella," I corrected, taking her small hand and shaking it.

"Right. I'm Alice."

I nodded my head, still unsure of who she really was.

"Edward said you would be coming." Her eyes never left my face and suddenly I felt intimidated by this tiny woman. "Oh sorry, how rude of me." She stepped back and ushered me in to the room.

"Thanks," I whispered walking past her and stopping when I reached the middle of the office, unsure of what to do.

Edward was sat behind his desk, on his cell and it looked as though he was in the middle of a heated debate. His free hand was in his hair, pushing it to the front of his face and his eyes were focused on his laptop. When I entered the room however, he turned his eyes to me for the briefest second and I could have sworn I saw the hint of a smile.

He was wearing a suit again, although this time it was pin-striped and a little more informal than usual. The top button of his shirt was undone, his tie loose around his neck and his jacket was on the back of his chair. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and his glorious forearms were on display to me.

"I ruffled him up a bit," Alice spoke from beside me, "I hate that he looks like a funeral director most of the time."

I laughed and let Alice lead me over to the sofas where she poured me a glass of wine, handing it to me and asking me to sit down.

"Edward told me about your cut." Her smile faltered slightly before she looked back up to me, slightly shocked. "I hope you don't mind, Bella, it's just that Edward and I tell each other everything, I wasn't snooping and he wasn't gossiping we were just-"

"Alice," I smiled, "it's okay, honestly. I'm just glad Edward got to me in time."

"Yeah, me too," she sighed. "My brother's timing is always impeccable, that's for sure." The smile was back on her pretty face as she looked over at him.

"Your brother?" I questioned.

She laughed at me then. "Yes silly, what did you think I was? One of the many skanks that he hides around the house?" Her smile disappeared when she said the last bit. "Oh God, Bella, I didn't mean that you are...that he is, um...I didn't mean for that to sound-"

"It's fine, Alice, really. Don't worry about it."

She smiled warmly at me, sipping her drink. "You know you're not like that, right, Bella?"

Now it was my turn to sip the wine. "I don't know, Alice," I whispered, trying to hide my face behind my wine glass.

"Bella, you've had some sort of effect on Edward. You're different to every other girl he's told me about. He won't admit it but I think-"

"Isabella. How are you feeling?"

I snapped my head to face him, flustered that he had interrupted what Alice was about to say. I was curious, too curious and couldn't explain why I wanted to know what she was going to say so much.

"Um, yeah, good thanks." I smiled feebly at him.

He nodded and turned to Alice. "I have to go to the estate, they have something there I have to deal with. I'll be back in time for dinner at seven." He looked from Alice back to me, nodded and started walking towards the door, picking up his suit jacket on the way and throwing it on.

"Oh, I invited Rose and Emmett to join us...Jasper too. I hope you don't mind. Oh and Bella." She turned her gaze from Edward on to me. "You'll come to right?"

"You invited, Rosalie?" Edward almost shouted from the doorway.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, the sight made me giggle slightly. "Yes, Edward, I thought it would be Nice, since, you know... when was the last time we were all together?"

I thought I heard him growl slightly as he tried his best to scare Alice just by staring at her, a feat I'm sure he would have achieved if it were anyone else but his sister sitting across the room from where he stood.

"And besides..." she continued, looking back to me, "it'll be nice for Bella to meet everyone, Emmett never shuts up about you and I know Rose wants to meet you."

"I don't want to intrude on your dinner," I whispered, moving my gaze to my knees.

"Rubbish, Bella," she scolded, "we want you there. Don't we, Edward?" She raised her eyebrows in his direction and he shifted uncomfortably from the doorway before nodding his head again and disappearing through the door.

It was almost as though she was trying to push Edward and I into conversation.

I was sitting at the vanity, Alice behind me pulling and prodding at my hair. My scowl firmly set in place.

"Honestly Bella, you look like this dinner is the last thing in the world you could ever want."

I sighed and looked in to the mirror at what Alice was achieving. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "it's just, I don't want you to feel that you have to invite me to dinner, just to keep me involved."

"Hey..." she stopped and placed her hands on my shoulders, bringing her head to my level and staring at me in the mirror, "listen to me, I wouldn't have invited you tonight if I didn't want you there. Rose wants to meet you and Edward wants you there, he's just too damn stubborn to admit it. Trust me."

There was one thing for sure. Alice was able to make me feel better than anyone else could with only words. I smiled at her in the mirror and nodded my head.

She then went on to pull out some makeup and spun me around to face her, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called to the door.

I looked up as it opened and my jaw dropped.

Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall -catwalk model tall- and curvy. Her tight black dress fell to her knees and the long sleeves accentuated her toned arms. She had blond, straight hair that fell perfectly down her arms and shoulders and stopped in the middle of her back, making her the most amazing picture of elegance. Her face was soft and her red lips curved in to a smile.

"So this is Bella?" She stated, walking to me and pulling me in to a tight hug, kissing my cheek when she pulled back.

"You must be Rosalie," I smiled.

"Rose, to you," she corrected, still smiling. "Only Dickward calls me Rosalie. Anyways, Emmett has never shut up about you since he first met you and I can see why, you're stunning."

I blushed and looked back at my knees. I had never taken compliments well and coming from someone like Rose, it was a little overwhelming.

"Well, we have half an hour of girly time to finish getting ready before dinner, so chop chop...Let's get to it," Alice sang, clapping her hands together and I giggled when Rose rolled her eyes.

I hadn't even known these two women for a day and I felt almost at complete ease around them. They were so far from anything I would have associated with the Mafia. It was comforting and suddenly, I didn't feel like such a fish out of water. I felt like they really wanted me here, like I fitted in more than I thought.

The three of us walked down to the dining room that Edward and I had had dinner in a few days before.

Gosh, was it only a few days ago? It felt like at least a month ago. I was losing my grasp on time the longer I stayed in this house and it was slightly unnerving.

Alice had wrestled me in to a green, flowing cocktail dress and a pair of nude colored heels. Rose had helped her once she had seen the dress and no matter how much I huffed and puffed, they would not yield. I had no other option but to wear the dress. Alice had curled my hair loosely and placed natural makeup on my face. I looked nice, even I would admit that, but I still felt slightly inadequate walking beside these two beautiful women.

We entered the room and the three men were standing at the patio doors, drinks in hand and looking more relaxed than I had ever seen them.

My eyes zoned themselves automatically on to Edward and I inwardly sighed when I saw him. He was wearing a grey suit but there was no jacket, just a waistcoat covering his crisp, white shirt which was unbuttoned a little and his sleeves were rolled up revealing his perfect forearms again. One hand was in his pocket and the other was curled around his glass. My heart fluttered when I saw his hand and I blushed, remembering what it was capable of.

Emmett was beside him wearing a black dress suit with no tie, giving his polished look an edge. A bit like an unwilling guest at a wedding, forced in to wearing an uncomfortable suit. Whereas Edward looked like the bad boy in school, that night at prom when he turned up, dressed to the nines and every girl's panties melted...Yeah... that was Edward.

I looked to Jasper then. I had only seen him once before and it annoyed me to notice that he too, was gorgeous. Blond hair, blue eyes and dress suit although he was the only one that had bothered with a tie. These three were painful to look at.

They all turned around to look at us as Rose cleared her throat, alerting them to our arrival.

I laughed awkwardly when Emmett wolf whistled.

"Wow, look at you lot, aren't we the luckiest guys on the face of this god damn planet?" He stated, walking towards Rosalie.

"You know you are, monkey man," she answered, letting him take her hand and kiss it.

I smiled at their exchange; they were perfect for each other.

I looked on as Jasper's smile widened and he walked towards Alice. The way they were looking at each other was almost as if...hang on? What? He had walked up to her and she had practically launched herself at him, assaulting his face with kisses. I was shocked that she had never said anything, yet they were quite obviously a couple.

I laughed as I saw Edward's grimace as he watched their exchange. It was then that he turned and started towards me.

"Isabella," he greeted, taking my hand and brushing his lips teasingly against my knuckles, causing my breathing to halt. "You look beautiful." I blushed as he spoke. He had never said anything like that to me before and it took me by surprise.

"Thank you," I whispered as he led me to the table where everyone was already sitting, staring at us both, smiles evident on all their faces. They looked smug, like they knew something we didn't and I heard Edward sigh before he pulled out my chair for me and sat directly across from where I was. He was sitting in between Jasper and Emmett and I was placed in the middle of Rose and Alice. It felt as though they had arranged the seating this way on purpose.

Bastards.

I couldn't be angry though, it was almost impossible to feel annoyed in our present company.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again," Jasper smiled from across the table, his southern accent making me smile warmly.

"You too Jasper."

"So..." Emmett interrupted, "I see you met my wife Bell's." He beamed as he spoke, looking at Rose and I laughed at his total and utter love for this woman.

"I did indeed Emmett and I must ask...How the hell did you get so lucky?" Rose and Alice burst in to laughter, Edward snorted in to his drink and Jasper chuckled quietly. Edward's slip up was the most normal thing I had seen him do and it made my heart beat faster.

I don't know what was wrong with me; he is a normal man after all I guess.

"Wow, Bella, thanks," Emmett pouted, trying to act hurt.

"Aww, I'm sorry Emmett," I acted.

"Well..." Rose interrupted, "that _is _why they call me your better half, I suppose."

We all giggled as the doors to the room opened and Christine and Jane walked in carrying plates.

"Great," I grumbled causing Alice and Rose to look at me as I placed my napkin on my knees carefully.

They didn't say a word as the silently worked around us, placing the food down on the table in front of the respective diners.

"It's carpaccio of Tuna with Organic Pea Shoots and Soy Lime Dressing," Edward smiled across at me, again taking the liberty of enlightening me to what we were about to eat.

"Thank you," I mouthed across the table and he smiled at me in return.

"_What_ is it?" Rose asked, looking sceptically at her plate and we all laughed.

"It's tuna cakes, Rosalie," Edward sighed, causing us all to laugh even more.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place. Jesus Edward, it's like you're trying to compensate for something."

This time everyone but Edward snorted and Emmett began to look quite uncomfortable at his wife's expense.

The tone of the conversation still managed to stay light however, even after Rose's outburst to Edward.

"Creedy Carver Duck with Blueberry Jus and Sweet Potato Gratin," Edward told me as the main course was placed down in front of me. "Did you get all that Rosalie or would you like a burger and fries instead?" He asked coldly as he turned to her.

"Hey Bella?" Alice interrupted, cleverly deflecting everyone's attention away from Rosalie and Edward as she opened her mouth to reply.

I looked to the petite woman sitting beside me and smiled at her to continue.

"Emmett was telling us that you turned quite a few heads at Edward's party last night?"

I blushed.

"No, I don't think I did. I think it was Emmett they were looking at, I can believe he causes quite a stir wherever he goes." I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Nuh uh, Bells...all those people have met me at least five times before...They were looking at you and cursing me for having such a beautiful woman on my arm."

I blushed deeper and looked back to my lap.

"I wish I was there to see you," Alice smiled and Rose agreed.

During the meal, the men all started conversing with each other -I was guessing about business- and us girls started talking about all sorts. I learned that Alice had a passion for clothes and fashion and that she owned a boutique down town which Edward had bought her as a birthday gift last year. She had a lot of high profile customers and was planning of extending her shop so that she could stock men's fashion as well. She and Jasper had been together for a year now and to start with, Edward had not approved. He didn't want his little sister to be involved with the mob and thought it irresponsible of Jasper to want to expose her and endanger her in such a way.

Rosalie and Emmett had a two year old little girl, named Emma, who apparently looked like Rose but acted like Emmett. We laughed as Rosalie told us stories of when Emma had first found out that she could scream and Emmett had encouraged her to do it in public places as much as possible. Rose and Emmett had met at college where Emmett had studied Business and Law and Rosalie had studied Accountancy. Now however, Rose was a full-time mother, dedicating all of her time to Emma and running a home.

"For when we have the next one," Rose stated and Emmett choked on his food, causing everyone to laugh and Edward to start pounding on his back.

"Jesus, Rose are you trying to kill me?" Emmett heaved, still choking lightly.

She only giggled, rolled her eyes and took another fork full of her food and placed it in her mouth, shrugging her shoulders.

A dessert of Summer Berry Tiramisu with Home Made Biscotti was served and I swear, it was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. A few times as I placed the spoon in to my mouth, I closed my eyes to marvel the taste, only to open them and find Edward staring at me hungrily, making me blush and smile awkwardly.

The table was cleared and Alice insisted that we all retire to Edward's office to relax and have a few drinks.

"I have a drawing room, Alice. Why can't we go there?" Edward asked her as we all left the dining room.

"Because, dearest brother, your office is cosier. That drawing room is awful, seriously you'll have to let mom loose in it."

He rolled his eyes but questioned her no more as we made our way to his office and automatically, everyone coupled up. Alice and Jasper sitting on one plush leather sofa and Rose and Emmett sitting in the one across from them, leaving me to sit alone on the empty one as Edward retrieved drinks for everyone.

After making several trips back and forth, handing everyone their drinks and smiling as he handed me a Jack Daniels, he finally sat beside me and I found myself unable to form any coherent thoughts. Over dinner he had seemed so far away, making me able to engage in conversation and stay sane. I was better off the further away from him I was.

"I apologize about tonight, Isabella," he whispered, leaning towards me a little.

"What for?"

"For Alice and Rosalie just appearing today. I wasn't aware that they were going to visit."

I smiled. "It's okay." Then I finally looked at him. His eyes were burning in to mine and I had to sip my drink in order to distract me. "I liked meeting them, please don't apologize."

He nodded at me and took a sip of his own drink.

"Hey Edward? Did you get that car we discussed last time I was here?" Rosalie asked from across the room.

He smirked and suddenly, all eyes were on him. Every pair of eyebrows rose in question.

"It's in the garage, I haven't touched it yet. I thought it best you give it a once over before I did so."

The woman actually squealed and ran from the room at a speed that shouldn't be possible in the heels she was wearing.

"Care to share?" Emmett asked, getting up and following Rose from the room.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Edward smirked as Alice and Jasper followed suit, leaving the room.

He stood after they had left, and turned to me.

"Are you staying here or are you going to come along?"

I looked up at him, unsure of the best thing to do at this moment. Do I go, follow everyone in to the unknown or do I stay here, hide and hope that they take their time looking at this new car, Rose seemed to be so excited about.

But looking up at him, my mind was made up for me when he smiled and stretched his hand out towards me.

It was a real smile.

And I fell for it. Hook, line and sinker.

So I followed him through the house, neither one of us speaking and in to an underground garage. My mouth gaped as we entered. The place was huge and lined with rows and rows of cars.

"They're not all mine," he leaned down and whispered in to my ear, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he laughed, "that one over there..." He pointed to a Black Hummer in the far corner, "that's Emmett's...The Yellow Porsche is Alice's, the red BMW Rosalie's and the Audi is Jasper's."

"Okay," I nodded, "but there's at least another 10 cars in here."

"Yeah," he nodded again, "the rest are mine."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him, my head barely level with his shoulders.

"I like cars." He shrugged before turning towards the other end of the garage where Rosalie's excited scream broke through the room and we started walking over towards where everyone else was huddled around a car covered by a blue sheet.

"Is this it?" She asked, bouncing on her heels and after Edward nodded, she grabbed the sheet and tore it from the car.

Everyone froze, all our jaws hitting the floor. The car was black and sleek. It was the most amazing car I had ever seen and I knew nothing about cars nor did I care for them that much.

"Oh my fucking God! It's beautiful!" Rosalie screamed and even Alice was speechless as she gaped at the car. Emmett was actually drooling and Jasper whistled when it was revealed.

"Where are the keys?" Rosalie asked but Edward just shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Give me the fucking keys, Douchward!" Rosalie's voice was getting higher and more menacing, making Edwards smirk grow.

"No way," he smirked, folding his arms and at this minute I feared for his life. Rosalie was giving him a death stare that Satan himself would have run from, yet Edward didn't seem too phased.

"I don't mean to interrupt this moment but, what is it?" I asked, causing everyone to stare at me like I had grown another head.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's a Bugatti Veyron," Edward answered, but still I was none the wiser.

It was a car. So what?

Alice giggled at me then before running and hugging me. "Oh Bella, don't ever change." She laughed and I became even more confused than before.

"So Edward?" Emmett asked, turning away from the car for the first time. "What are you trying to compensate for by buying a 1.7 million dollar car?"

Edward rolled his eyes before pulling the keys from his pocket and smiling wickedly as Rosalie's eyes lit up.

"You're just jealous I can call it mine and you can't. It must hurt to think that this car would satisfy your wife more than you ever could, huh? Is that why you won't get her one?"

"We don't all have a spare two million dollars to squander on a car, _Eddie," __he_shot back, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hang on? What?" I stuttered, causing them all to look at me again. "How much was this car?"

"Oh only about a day worth of wages for this filthy rich, douche," Emmett mocked.

Seriously? That was insane, it was absurd. How could he smirk like that? He had just spent more money on a car than I would probably make in my whole life...More than I could ever hope to make. It made me feel slightly sick; I knew there were people in this world that lived like this, like spending so much money on a car was normal. For me however, it was too much.

I was a simple girl. I had lived a simple life. Growing up in a small town in Washington and living with my single dad. I had a good understanding of the value of money; I appreciated everything he bought me. For God's sake, the most anyone had ever spent on me was when my dad bought me an old battered Chevy truck. I still had it to this day and refused to part with it. It was so much more to me than my first car. It was a symbol of my independence and my father's love and trust for me.

When I had moved to attend college in Chicago, I had worked through all my free hours just to be able to pay the rent. My life had been quite tough when I went out on my own. Sometimes barely able to eat due to the bills and money I had to pay out elsewhere.

Therefore, as I stood here and watched as this group of people marvelled at this car. Edward seeming smug about his latest purchase, I became angry. There was so much more to life than this; than fast, expensive cars and designer clothes.

So I walked away. I turned from this unrealistic group of people and made my way back to the main house.

"Woah, Isabella wait!"

I never stopped but was aware that he was faster than me and before I knew it he had caught up and jumped in front of me, holding his hands out to stop me.

"Will you get out of my way!"

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stared down at me.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned, his voice taking on an angry tone.

"You! You are what's wrong with me!" I almost shouted.

"You're not making any sense, Isabella."

"No?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You stand out there, in your expensive garage, with your equally rich friends and family and fawn over a car. A car that is so expensive the money you paid for it would change so many lives! It's disgusting!"

"It's what?"

"Disgusting!" I shouted in his face and tried to push past him and up the stairs.

"Isabella, if you didn't like the car you could have just said-"

"The car? Fucking seriously? It's not the car!"

"Then what's your problem?" He bellowed at me.

"It's the principle of the matter!" I yelled back at him.

"You're full of shit you know that?" He seethed.

"Oh really? As opposed to being what?...Arrogant? Deceitful?-"

"You hate me because I have money?"

"No! I hate you because of what you do in order to get your money and then what you do with it!"

"Would you rather I tried to solve the problems of the world with it?"

I sighed, looking at my feet. "No, yes...ergh, you know what? I don't care!"

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He asked, smoothly.

All I could do was stand and stare at him. I _was _trying to convince myself, it was insane. I was angry, yet as I stood here and looked into his eyes, I forgot what I was peeved about.

He stepped towards me again, now so close that I could smell the Whisky on his breath and my heart skipped a beat when he brought his hand up to my cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face. I sighed and closed my eyes at his touch. It was soft and light as his fingers ghosted my cheek bone and I couldn't help but smile slightly as I leaned my head in to his touch.

"Have you finished your rant?" He asked quietly in to my ear, his breath hitting the side of my face lightly and making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"No, not really," I whispered back.

"Do you want to finish it?" He asked, running his nose down my cheek, towards my mouth.

"No, not really."

"Good, can I kiss you now?" He asked, quietly and seductively.

My head snapped back. Had I heard that right? He wanted to kiss me?

Snapping my head back probably wasn't the best thing to do as before I knew it, his hand fell from my face and he took a step back, looking rejected.

"Okay, that um..." He wouldn't look at me, unwilling to meet my gaze as I struggled with myself, trying to think of what I could do or say.

I had ruined the moment, it was effectively gone and I don't think I could get it back. He had closed himself off again.

I was pretty sure my mouth was gaping as I looked at him, he looked uncomfortable, sad and it broke my heart a little watching him internally battle with himself. He must have decided to give up as he ran his hand through his hair and took off, storming down the hallway back towards his office.

_Oh, hell no!_

He had just opened up to me and I would be damned if he was just going to act as though he hadn't let his calm, cool and fierce demeanour slip just a little.

I jumped from the stair I was standing on and took off after him at a sprint. I followed the path he had taken, knowing where he would be and didn't stop when I got to his office door, throwing it open and running inside. He was standing with his back to me, at the bar with a freshly poured glass in hand. He turned as I entered the room and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What are-" he started, but I had to act now whilst I was feeling brave. So I stormed over to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to mine before he could finish his sentence.

I had never done this before, never taken the lead with a man and I started to panic slightly when he froze against me. I was tempted to pull away and run, embarrassed and rejected. However, just as I started to worry he dropped the glass in his hand and kissed me back. It wasn't soft or romantic, it was desperate, almost verging on hungry and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I sighed in to his mouth as he grabbed the back of my head and crushed me against him, deepening the kiss. It quickly became apparent that we were both starting to struggle to for breath but I wound my arms around his neck and I tangled my fingers in the hair, unwilling to stop my assault on him and causing him to growl in to my mouth. With my new found confidence, I took his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it.

"God..." he moaned, pushing me away a little and causing me to pout, "I have to stop now, or I'll never be able to."

I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at my feet; embarrassed that maybe I had taken it a bit too far.

"Hey..." he whispered, placing a finger under my chin and raising my gaze to meet his. "Don't look away. Thank you for coming after me."

"I couldn't let you leave like that, you just took me by surprise that's all. I wanted you to kiss me it was just, unexpected and I-" Then the tables were turned and it was his time to cut me off with his lips.

It was softer this time, both of us savouring each other as our lips danced together in perfect sync. His hand was still under my chin, tilting my head up towards him and I sighed sadly when he pulled away, causing him to laugh.

"You made me spill my drink," he smirked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Are you?"

"No," I stated, making him laugh again.

"I didn't think so." He smiled, grabbing my hand as he leaned over and picked up his discarded glass.

"Will you talk to me now?" I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing him too far.

He stood back up and looked down at me. "What do you want to know?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

"As much as you want to tell me," I stated.

There, that leaves the ball in his court.

"Okay," he sighed, pulling on his hair before leading me over to the sofa, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of Jack. "We'll need this if I'm going to talk."

I laughed as he smiled down at me and prayed that this was how it would be from now on.

I just hoped Edward's guests weren't going to interrupt. I was finally going to get a glimpse in to the mystery that was, Edward Masen.

A/N~ Did you like?

I sure hope you did :o)

I'm updating so quickly that I think I deserve a review from everyone who reads this chapter lol, don't you?

Keep smiling x


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N~ So, I'm going to slow down the updates... Updating five chapters a day sounded like a good idea at the time but I think I'm missing out on reviews... I love reviews! I don't want to miss out on any :o(**

**I'm thinking maybe, one chapter every day or two?**

**I have another 19 chapters that I have to read through and edit and then, from there, I'll write another few. As of yet, I have no idea where this story is going, I have no clue what happens in the other chapters that I wrote a couple of years ago :o)**

**So for now, I'm going with the flow...**

**As always... I own nothing, unfortunately.**

Where my bravery had come from I had no idea, yet I didn't regret anything I did.

The need to kiss Edward had surprised me more than I could ever explain. I had wanted to be stronger; I had wanted to stand up for what I believed a little more. Wanted to make him realise that he didn't have as much of a hold on me than he seemed to have on every other girl in Chicago.

Yet as I stood on the stairs and he walked away from me, I couldn't bare it. I knew at that moment what I had to do and I mentally patted myself on the back for finding the courage to do it.

Edward had stood in front of me on the stairs, swallowed his pride and taken the first step by asking to kiss me and I had pretty much shot him down.

Not because I wanted to -I hadn't mean to reject him- but because it was such a shock to me that he had actually wanted to kiss me; he was finally going to kiss me, without pulling away. A thought which made me almost giddy.

Then I had gone and ruined it.

His walls had fallen down around him and as I stood and watched, my need to make him suffer for the way he had treated me previously, evaporated.

He was a human yo-yo, there was no doubt about it but I was quickly beginning to realise that with Edward, you had to act on impulse. Go with how he is feeling and acting at that exact moment rather than with how he had been previously; otherwise the moment would pass without a second glance or another chance.

Yes, he had treated me horribly on more than one occasion, but he had also saved me more than a few times too.

Firstly, there was Demetri in the cell; then when he had been nice and made me a coffee the first time we spoke to each other in the kitchen, before he flipped a complete 180 and was horrible to me that same night. Not to mention the way he treated the sleeping guard outside my room.

He had then threatened me in his office, calling Demetri and causing me to cry. Only then to invite me to dinner and treat me with respect and the appropriate manners. Pulling away when he was going to kiss me and leaving me to wallow in self pity for three days. He had insulted me at his party, causing me to turn in to a stupid little girl with a crush before having his wicked way with me and storming out of my room angrily; only to then come to my rescue _again _and save me from Demetri for the second time, staying at my bedside all night because I had subconsciously asked him to.

See?

Yo-yo.

Edward very much lived in the moment. Sometimes I felt as though he forgot much of what happened on the previous day and started every new day from scratch; memory erased and ready to start over.

It was for that reason that I had ran after him and kissed him.

I knew my feelings for him had been strong but I had never taken the time to stop and assess them; I had poured all my emotions in to feeling harshly towards him, looking for faults and reasons to hate him. But if I had just thought about it, I would have realised that these strong feelings I was harbouring were not hate at all.

The way my heart sped up when he was near, or my breath hitched when he looked at me; the way he could erupt so many emotions from within me just by calling me on something or trying to annoy me...

It wasn't indifference for this man, it wasn't fear and it definitely wasn't hatred.

It was lust. It was a pure need to feel something for this man, something strong and I had believed up until then, no I had convinced myself that the feelings I was having were purely negative.

I had never been so wrong in all my life.

I took the glass from him and sat down, careful not to place myself too close to him. I had a feeling that this wasn't something he did very often and I figured that placing myself too close would probably only make him uncomfortable.

"I don't know what to say," he started, looking at me and trying his best to smile.

"Edward, this isn't an interrogation," I smiled back, trying my best to reassure him. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

His eyes stayed on mine as he sipped his drink. Obviously still unsure about where to take this conversation and all I wanted to do was reach out and make him feel a little more relaxed. He didn't budge, sitting stock still and not making much of an effort to open up any more than he had already. We seemed to be no further forward than we were this time yesterday, and surprisingly it hurt me a little.

Had we not just got past this?

He placed his glass on the table and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

It was quite upsetting to watch; he was battling with himself, not sure what to do or say and looking as though he was unable to figure it out and all I could do was sit and pray that he was going to relax and just _talk _to me, just open up and speak.

He could tell me anything, it didn't matter. All I needed to know was that there was something between us, I needed reassurance. My self-esteem was faltering with every empty minute that passed by as I waited. Waited for anything. Waited for him to tell me _anything. _

It gradually became apparent that this was never going to happen and as I watched him, I became angry. It appeared that he wasn't even really trying.

It shouldn't be this hard for him. I had misjudged the situation and I became more disappointed in him than anything else.

"You know what, forget it Edward," I sighed, standing up.

His head snapped up and he looked at me, his eyes pained and pleading.

"If you can't find it in yourself to talk to me then please, don't force it," I continued. He was still looking up at me and although I could see he was uneasy, I couldn't find it in myself to cut him some slack.

What was he so scared to tell me? For God's sake, I wanted to know everything about him. Good or bad, I felt ready for it.

"That's not the problem Bella, I-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted.

He furrowed his brows at me in question.

"What did you just say?" I asked him, not knowing if I had heard him correctly.

He continued to look at me, confused. "That that's not the problem?"

"No," I sighed, "what did you just call me?"

"Your name," he stated and I smiled when I realised he was acting tougher than he was feeling right now and I doubted he had realised what he had actually said.

"Bella," he whispered and I closed my eyes, smiling at the sound of my nickname on his lips.

I finally opened them when I felt him close to me; he had stood up from the sofa and was standing in front of me, looking down, a slight smile playing on his lips before he brought his face closer to me and ever so lightly and teasingly, placed his lips on mine, they were barely touching me and when I moved forward to fully capture his lips, he moved away laughing quietly.

"Will you sit back down?" He asked, still smiling as I pouted.

I obliged and took the seat I was occupying before. This time he sat beside me. He was much closer and my breath caught as his leg touched mine.

We both sat in silence for a while, neither one of us really wanting to speak first.

I was waiting for him to start speaking and he was obviously hoping I was going to ask him a question. None of which happened and I smiled to myself in triumph as he sighed and began to speak.

"I'm not a good man, Bella."

I looked at him then, eyebrows furrowing as I registered what he had just said but waited patiently for him to continue.

"I can't offer you what most women want, it would never work. _We _would never work, Bella and I know for a fact that you deserve everything that you want, you deserve more than someone like me."

That little revelation shocked and pained me a little to hear. I knew we would never be a conventional couple, I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was and although I didn't know much of what his job entailed; I was still female and dreamed of a man who loved me, wanted to be with me, believed in me and most of all, could give me that happy ending every girl dreamed of.

Dreams that Edward was doing his best to crush, by putting himself down.

"Edward, I'm not asking you to marry me," I smiled at him, trying to ease him in to telling me a bit more and lighten the mood.

"You don't know anything," he stated, his voice taking on the cold edge I despised hearing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned, slightly taken aback by his bluntness.

"It means that you don't actually know what you're getting yourself in to. I'm a dangerous man, I play dangerous games and I don't play fair, Bella. It's not fair on you-"

"What are you trying to say, Edward?" I questioned. My anger was slowly rising to the surface with every negative word he spoke.

Had we finally reached this point? Finally crossed the invisible barrier between us only for him to recoil again? I felt slightly used; we had both jumped forward only to be blown back.

"I'm sorry I led you on, I didn't mean for it to go this far but I need you to know that nothing serious can happen between us."

I sucked in a breath and leaned back, taking more of him in. "Right," I stated, nodding my head sadly, "I get it."

I didn't get it, not at all but I was hardly going to be weak and cry. He was ending us before we had even began, hurting me without even thinking about it and it showed me what kind of a man he really was.

Again I stood up, unwilling to show him how I was really feeling and walked towards the door without another word or glance in his direction, opening it wide and walking calmly out of his office. I was aware that he had stood up as I left but couldn't allow myself to look back. It was always easier to walk away, than be left.

I was doing the right thing.

I mean, it could have been a lot worse. At least I wasn't in too deep, he had cut it off before it had really begun and I was stronger than most people gave me credit for.

I would not let this get to me. I couldn't.

It was dark outside now, my body was starting to numb due to the fact that I hadn't moved much over the last couple of hours as I sat on the window ledge of my room, looking out in to the night sky and the distant twinkling lights of the city.

I had run a deep, hot bath when I got back to my room and lay in it for ages before finally dragging myself out and sitting at the window, wearing only my bath robe and feeling more deflated than I could ever have imagined only a couple of hours ago.

I jumped slightly when there was a soft tapping at my door and groggily raised myself from my perch to make my way over to it.

"Hi," he whispered when I finally stood in front of him.

I could only muster a smile, feeling slightly embarrassed realising I was wearing only a small material robe that barely reached my knees.

"I had to see you. Bella, I'm not good at opening up to people, especially someone that I care for and it annoys me. It's frustrating and infuriating because I actually care about what you think of me!" His voice had gradually gotten louder as he spoke, resulting in him almost shouting at himself by the end of his rant as he stood in my doorway, and again I had to almost physically hold myself in place, I wanted so much to reach out and just touch him.

"Do you want to come in?" I whispered, unsure of whether or not it was the best idea.

He nodded and followed me as I walked back inside my bedroom, stopping when I got so far and turning to face him. His waistcoat was gone and his shirt was un-tucked and creased, still rolled up his arms and his top buttons were still undone. He looked breathtaking and I found myself biting my lip to try and keep myself in check.

I didn't know where I stood with him, was I in a position to try and comfort him? He had practically told me that that could never happen with us, that it wasn't possible. But right now, as I stood and looked straight at him; he was just a boy, he looked so lost. So alone.

He needed my help right now and I couldn't deny him it, although I didn't want to make it too easy for him.

I was always the one that ended up hurt after our encounters with each other and for once, I wanted the roles to be reversed.

"I don't know what you want from me," he stated softly.

"Nothing Edward," I sighed, looking to the floor. "I want nothing from you, it was wrong of me to think you could give me anything."

I looked back up at him and his eyes were closed in pain. He looked distraught and it saddened me to the core to see him like this.

"You're disappointed," he whispered in to the emptiness of the room around us.

"No," I whispered back, "I guess in the future I'll just have to lower my expectations of people."

He took a sharp intake of breath through his nose before opening his eyes and looking straight at me.

"I apologize for making you feel that way."

"You apologize or you're sorry?" I questioned him, never breaking eye contact.

"What?" He shot back, looking confused and slightly angry.

"Well for all the times you've 'apologised' to me," I used my fingers in quotation gestures, "you've never once actually said that you are sorry."

"You've lost me."

"Edward, I have never heard you say the words 'I am sorry', it's always 'I apologize for this, I apologize for that'...for him, for her, for them. Never just, 'I'm sorry'!" I was almost shouting across the room now. "You always manage to apologize without actually apologizing."

"How does your mind bloody work? Seriously, Isabella, how the fuck do you manage to pick up on things like that?" He fumed back at me.

"Have I caught you out?" I smirked, feeling as though I finally had the upper hand on this man.

"No, you've fucking baffled me. You read too much in to everything!"

Maybe not.

"How so?" I questioned, unwilling to let my cool demeanour falter.

Just then his cell phone starting ringing in his pocket and his attention turned to it as he answered it. Leaving me standing there like a fool.

"What?" He barked, clearly still furious. "Yes...fine, whatever...No, break his fucking legs if you have to..."

I sucked in a breath through my clenched teeth as those words left his mouth. Surely he was joking?

"Don't make me come down there, Caius, I'm in a shitty mood as it is!" He continued. "Who was he working for?...No? Well hurt him until he tells you...I don't care how you do it, use your imagination."

His back was still facing me as he spoke down the phone, shoulders squared and his body taking on a defensive and authoritative stance.

He had changed right then; I had watched it happen and all of a sudden reality came crashing down on me. For standing in front of me now, wasn't Edward - the man I had kissed and hoped would open up to me. Instead, in his place stood a Mob Boss and I feared him more than I had ever feared anything ever before.

Right now, in this room, I would rather be facing Demetri than this monster in front of me.

He hung up the phone and turned back to me. I couldn't focus on him properly, my mind unwilling at this minute to focus on anything to do with this man.

"I have to go." His voice was calm and collected, he was in business mode and without another word he turned from me to leave the room.

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked quietly, my voice wavering due to the fear blazing through my body.

"Who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face me again.

"The man you were talking about on the phone?" I whimpered.

"Do you really want to know, Isabella?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, fully aware that in fact, there was no way I wanted to know his intentions.

"I didn't think so," he sighed, turning again to leave the room.

"Are you going to kill _me_?" My voice was low and quiet but he seemed to have no problem hearing me because as soon as the words left my mouth his whole body tensed and he stormed over to me. He was so fast that I didn't even have time to step back from him before he grabbed the top of my arms and forced me to look at him.

"Listen to me, Bella. Before, when I said you knew nothing about me, I was being serious. I saw your face just then, after I hung up the phone. You were terrified and so you should be." I willed myself not to cry as he held me at arm's length. It didn't hurt, not at all but I got the message. "I'm a dangerous, powerful and seriously fucked up man, I don't want to subject you to that. I feel very...protective of you." He sighed sadly before continuing. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, that means safe from me as well as all the other dangers you face."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Bella, when we first had to get hold of you, it was to save my ass. We had to have you because if someone else got you, if someone else found you before we did; they would hurt you, physically and mentally. They would crush you in order to get what they wanted. In order to get information and dirt on me." His grasp became soft during his pause and he lifted his hand to his hair. "I didn't intend to start feeling anything for you but I couldn't predict it in order to be prepared for it either. You've invoked feelings in me that I have never felt or aired before and I will not endanger your life just so I can have a little bit of normalcy in mine."

I closed my eyes and a stray tear fell down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb softly, causing me to open my eyes.

"I have to go... Bella, I'm going to leave all the doors open. There is a man named Alec in the garage working on one of my cars, he will take you to wherever it is you will feel safest." My eyes widened at the realisation of what he was doing.

He took a step back, dropping his hand from my face and closing his eyes.

"You can go, Bella. I won't subject you to this anymore."

"Edward I-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, causing me to almost choke as I inhaled so sharply. "I promise I will keep you safe. You deserve your normal life back; you deserve a lot more than this."

"You don't want me here anymore?"

I was pretty sure my whole body was on the verge of collapse as I stood and watched him, praying that this was some twisted joke he was playing on me, hoping that in the next five seconds he would realise that he didn't want to let me go, that he wanted me here and he wanted to kiss me again.

He didn't.

He couldn't even answer me as I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Please just leave, Bella."

And with one final look in my direction, he turned from me and left the room. I couldn't move and with every decreasing sound of his retreating footsteps, my body dropped itself closer to the cold floor.

That was that then. It truly was over before it had really begun.

He had told me to leave.

Ouch.

**A/N~ Please don't hate me!**

**Angst people...Angst!**

**Have a little faith in me...Please?**

**Okay, you all know what to do :) Let me know what your predictions are!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N~ So, each chapter is averaging 400 views, yet only 10 reviews?**

**:o(**

**This will be my last update of the day, as like I said before, I'm going to slow down updates.**

**Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review previous chapters, every single one makes me smile :o) It's also great to hear from so many people that had read this story a few years back... I'm humbled at how happy you all are that I've returned.**

**Big virtual hugs to you all!**

**And as always, nothing is mine... Only the plot. SM owns everything :o(**

EPOV

I stormed from the house, slamming every door on my way but making sure to leave them unlocked.

For Bella.

I had no idea what I was doing, I was a pussy. I had just walked away from the only woman I had ever felt something for. Well, something strong for...ever.

I walked to the awaiting car, trying to reason with myself and not turn back and beg her to forget everything I had said about her being free to leave.

Shit. She was going to go.

Emmett smiled at me as I entered the car through the door that was held open for me and all I could do was scowl. His eyes instantly widened when I looked back at him and I knew he knew, that I had done something terrible.

I mentally thanked him as he didn't question me and turned my head to stare blankly out of the window.

How could I have let things become so fucked up?

We had come so far in the past 24 hours and I had a hard time believing it had ended almost as suddenly as it had began.

When we had stood on the stairs earlier tonight -after she had stormed away from the car and something deep within me had caused my feet to take off after her without a second thought- I couldn't believe myself when I asked for her permission to kiss her.

I don't ask permission and I sure as hell don't kiss.

Yet I had wanted nothing more as I stood there, looking at her from the step below and watched as she angrily scolded me about what I spent my money on.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were intent, her cheeks flushed a deep red; her lips were pursed and on more than one occasion she placed her hands on her hips like a spoiled five year old.

At that minute I had had to kiss her. I wanted to, more than I had ever wanted to do anything in my life before.

Only, she didn't seem to want the same thing. She took a hammer to my pride and I couldn't do anything but run away like a coward. Run straight to my mini bar and my good friend, Jack Daniels.

I had stood there for what seemed like an eternity, mentally beating myself for slipping up like I had.

I didn't kiss!

I gulped down my first glass and poured another, standing holding myself steady with my free hand.

It was then my door swung open and I turned, ready to give whoever had just barged in one hell of a sore face. However, my eyes widened in shock when I realised it was Bella. She was flustered and flushed, obviously having run down here after me.

I opened my mouth to speak when but she ran at me and practically assaulted me. Tanya had done it before, she had ran and leaped on to me, hoping I would respond to her passionate, desperate kiss but all I had done was pushed her off me and glared at her as she fell to the floor, telling her to never touch me in such a fucking manner again.

But with Bella it was totally different. Initially I had frozen when her lips first touched mine. I wasn't used to it, the gesture was foreign to me yet it had felt so right. She took my breath away with her bravery and by God I kissed her back. All my rules swiftly flying out the fucking window when I felt her body pressed against mine.

Her lips were so soft and she had to stand on her tip-toes and pull me down towards her in order to accomplish what she had wanted to do.

My whole body reacted to her with such ferocity that it scared me a little, yet not enough to stop.

We kissed for a long time, it seemed I was making up for all those years I had maintained my 'no kissing' policy.

At one point I actually fucking moaned. I didn't moan. No one ever turned me on enough to make me moan; that was until Bella came barrelling in to my life.

I eventually had to pull away before I threw her on to the mini bar and took her right there, right then.

Finally I was able to admit to her that I had to stop myself.

She had shrugged, like she would have been perfectly happy if I had continued on and had my way with her.

And fuck me...that was a turn on.

Our previous sexual encounter seemed to be forgotten and if I were to be honest, I liked it that way. I wasn't proud of what I did to Bella on the night of my party, but I had been so damn angry at her for wanting to be like Tanya and Jessica. She was so far above and beyond anything they could ever hope to be and it hurt me that she was willing to lower herself to their level in order for me to touch her.

So in my fit of rage I had practically attacked her and treated her exactly as I would have one of the other skanks. Even pretending that her petite, perfect body was that of Jessica's so I didn't get too carried away.

I was a dick and it was at that moment, as I had left her gasping and flustered, that I had realised I couldn't go on to treat her like that. She was one million times better than any of the other women I surrounded myself with and I wanted to let her know.

I had become a pussy and it was all in the name of Bella Swan.

Although I had hoped that through the kiss we shared, I had told her things I could never say out loud, it appeared that I hadn't been very successful with that. She had asked if I was going to talk to her then, and it was pretty bloody obvious that it wasn't the weather she wanted to chat about, a thought that made me more nervous than I would ever admit.

I didn't want her to know how much of a monster I was. I knew she was aware of what the Mafia involved but just like most people, she was aware of the Hollywood version and I wanted to keep it that way. I was thinking of it selfishly, I didn't want her to know too much, so that through her, I could escape. It was due to that thought that I had sat forward with my head in my hands, but she had mistaken it for an un-willingness on my part to tell her anything about me.

The truth was, I could never lie to her. I would tell her absolutely anything she wanted to know that I could answer truthfully but she had been too damn stubborn and wanted me to initiate the conversation. Something I just wasn't comfortable with.

_"So yeah, Bella. I deal drugs, sell illegal weapons, kill people, manipulate whole families, rule the world of organised crime and basically terrify people for a living. But I'm a nice guy...Don't judge me."_

That would have gone down like the Titanic.

She took my silent struggle the wrong way, assuming that I wasn't prepared to tell her anything and stood up to leave. The truth was, I would tell her anything I just didn't know how to go about it.

I finally got her to sit back down, only to open my stupid mouth and tell her what I was really thinking.

Bella and I could never be together, it wasn't logical and it definitely wasn't practical. It was absurd to even think that way.

This life would ruin her. Her being subject to this life would ruin me and too many people would take it as the best opportunity to finally get to me.

I officially now had a weakness and I couldn't let anyone know. It would leave me wide open and disarm me. I knew that when it came to Bella Swan all my rational thoughts disappeared.

I had proved as much when I found Demetri attacking her for the second time. It had taken every ounce of willpower within me to only shoot him in the ankle and not the head. I had never been so enraged in all my life and it chilled me to the bone. Only leaving him as I had because Bella had fainted.

I had been angry at people before. Angry enough to kill but what I felt towards Demetri that day was way beyond anything I could ever have comprehended.

It was that night I couldn't bare to leave her. I had stayed all night, watching over her like some sort of guardian bloody angel. I knew that if I was with her, no one else would dare touch her and I felt bad when I had woken up to find her looking at me curiously, I had to lie to her.

She had never asked me to stay with her in her unconscious state, like I had made her believe. I just couldn't bare to leave her.

She intrigued me more than anyone ever had and every time I awoke during the night when she moved or grumbled during her sleep, I couldn't help but grin from ear to fucking ear at her.

She was beautiful, strong, stubborn and unpretentious...Everything any man could ever want or ever dream to have.

I thought back to that moment as I stood at the bar again. I had pushed Bella away by telling her we could never be together. She had looked so put down, so hurt when I had told her these things that it made me start drinking again and reminisce about all the times I had spent with her.

I was there for a good two hours, wallowing in self pity and hugging my bottle of whisky before I finally gained the balls to go to her room and try my best to explain myself.

However, my rehearsed speech thoroughly fucking left me when she opened that door wearing only her bath robe.

Sexiest. Fucking. Thing. Ever.

I had to start speaking before I drew attention to the ever-growing bulge in my trousers and I had no idea what I said to her, all I knew was that I had started to spill my guts and a severe case of word vomit came on after that.

"Earth to, Masen."

I turned my head and looked to Emmett as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Who?" I questioned.

"Your traitor?" He answered back

I looked at him confused. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Oh shit, Caius didn't tell you did he?" He continued. Realisation dawning on his face causing him to smirk at me now.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?"

"I guess all I can say is...you'll see."

I wasn't in the mood to start arguing so instead, I let my thoughts wonder back to Bella and they way she had looked as I told her to leave.

Like I had just slapped her in the face.

She had stood there, hurt and confused, thinking that I didn't want her. I had never once said I didn't want her but she had been too blinded by what I was telling her to realise that.

I wanted her more than I would ever be able to tell her.

"Whoop!" Emmett hollered as we pulled up to the warehouse, diving out of his door and impatiently bouncing from foot to foot waiting for me to catch up to him.

"Seriously, you better chill the fuck out. You're giving me a headache," I warned, finally reaching him and entering the warehouse.

I hated this fucking place, but never before had I hated it more than I did at this minute.

It reminded me of Bella and the first time I had ever seen her.

Emmett and I walked in silence through the dark hallways, followed by another two of my men.

We reached the all too familiar door and I looked at Caius, nodding as we approached him.

"Hey dude, well done for not telling him who we have," Emmett praised the young boy, high-fiving him in the process.

He was like a child and just like children, he regularly got on my nerves.

I rolled my eyes, pushed through the door and froze as I noticed who was tied to a chair, bound and gagged in the middle of the room.

Demetri.

I automatically spun around to face Emmett and Caius, who conveniently had stayed outside. Jasper was sitting on one of the chairs placed around the cheap table, playing with his gun.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

It was then Jasper stood from the table, walked over to Demetri and removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Why don't you ask him?" He frowned, walking past the chair Demetri was tied to, standing on his plastered foot in the process and causing the man to scream out in agony. "Oops, sorry," Jasper muttered dryly.

It took a while for Demetri to compose himself after Jasper inflicting so much pain on the wound I had given him.

I hadn't moved much since I had entered the room, giving everything time to sink in.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on," I demanded.

"We have a rat in our midst," Jasper spoke, glaring at Demetri. "He's been working for Laurent, as well as you."

I walked to where the man was bound, standing directly in front of him. "Is this true?" I asked coldly, knowing for a fact that I wouldn't put it past him.

He looked up on me, face still contorted in pain before he smirked.

I looked down upon him, waiting for him to speak but my patience was wearing really fucking thin by this point.

"I'll give you ten seconds to start talking before I put a bullet hole in your other ankle." I pulled my gun from the pocket on the inside of my blazer and pointed it at his other, uninjured ankle, fully intent on following through on my threat.

"One..." I counted, "two...three...four...five...six...seven-"

"I have one question before you shoot my other foot," he spoke, smirk still firmly in place.

"You should know how this works by now, Demetri," I told him, smirking back at him. "I am the only one who asks questions. You, only have the privilege of answering them."

"Oh you're gonna want to hear this one, Masen," he laughed.

I stood up to my full height. Pointing the gun at his ankle, cocking it with my thumb and just as my finger pressed a little pressure on the trigger, he spoke. His words sending a cold shiver up my spine, causing my blood to run cold.

"Where's Bella?"

He saw it, he saw that flash of uncertainty cross my face and he barked a laugh in my direction. My head snapped towards Jasper who seemed to realise my predicament.

"You see, Masen..." he carried on, taking my silence as his que to continue, "not everyone is as close to you as you think, there are others in your circle that want to hurt you. Want to see you fall... we found that the best way to get the ball rolling, is through that little woman you seem to have a thing for."

"You're so full of shit, Demetri." I was trying to keep my cool, I didn't want to confirm what he was thinking.

"No, Masen. You are."

Emmett and Caius walked in at that point and seemed to pick up on the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, his eyes flicking from mine to Demetri's to Jasper's.

"You still haven't answered my question," Demetri sang. Now sitting smugly in his chair.

My mind was reeling. He couldn't possibly know where Bella was, I had only just told her to leave. The only other person that knew was...

"Alec," I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.

"Well done! I knew it wouldn't take you long to catch on," he sneered.

"Edward?" Jasper asked from across the room and I slowly lifter my eyes to meet his. "Where is Bella?" He asked, concern etched all over his face.

"WHAT?" Emmett bellowed.

I couldn't meet his gaze, I knew by now that Bella would have left, she'd be in the hands of Alec, my trusted driver. My trusted driver whom I obviously shouldn't have trusted so damned much.

"You did this for Laurent?" I asked quietly, looking back at Demetri.

He smirked and nodded once.

"Then I guess you've served your purpose. I hope it was worth it." Fear flashed across his features instantly but before he could register too much, I raised my gun to his chest and shot him.

He coughed and spluttered as the bullet within his heaving chest caused him to start to bleed. The loud echo of the shot still bouncing around the room.

I leaned in, close to his face and spoke slowly. There was no way he was not going to hear this.

"I want you to sit and contemplate your mistakes as you bleed to death...slowly, and in turn, I will promise you that if any harm comes to her I'll make sure to visit every single living member of your family and take my anger out on them." My face was still so close to his and I could smell the blood as it oozed from his wound. His eyes were wide and I smirked as suddenly, the shoe was on the other foot and now he was the one scared.

"Edward where the fuck is Bella? What have you done?" Emmett almost screamed at me.

But I didn't answer as I was already out of the door, making my way towards the car, phone placed against my ear.

"Hello, Masen residence."

"Christine, where's Bella?" I almost shouted, reaching the car and getting in to the drivers seat.

"She left, Mr. Masen."

"HOW LONG AGO?"

"Um, gosh...About twenty minutes ago."

Emmett had jumped in to the passenger seat and I took off down the gravel path towards the highway.

"Did Alec take her?" I asked, softer this time. I was trying to calm myself down, getting wound up wasn't going to solve anything any faster and I had to get my shit together and start thinking straight.

"Yes sir," she whispered, clearly terrified.

"Did you hear them talk at all?"

No sir...Oh, Alec's just arrived back. Would you like me to ask him?"

"NO!" I shouted to her, don't let him know that we have spoken, act as if everything is as it should be... okay, Christine? I'll deal with him when I get there."

"Okay, Mr. Masen."

Then I hung up.

I was aware Emmett was staring at me but I kept my focus on the road in front of me.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on," he spoke through clenched teeth.

"I told Bella to leave," I stated, my eyes never leaving the road ahead.

I heard Emmett exhale loudly from beside me but he didn't speak and he was no longer looking at me. I chanced a glance in his direction, noticing his eyes were closed and his jaw clenched.

"Did she go?" He asked silently, I could tell he was praying that I was going to him that she was safe and didn't leave.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Alec?" He asked, catching on to what Demetri and I had been talking about before.

"Yes," I whispered again.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" He bellowed, bringing his first down against the dashboard.

"He's back at the house, he doesn't know that Demetri ratted him out."

"What do you think he's done with her?" He asked, looking back at me.

"I can't think about that right now, I have to keep my head together and get the information from him. We have time, they won't hurt her if they know they can use her against me."

"I'm going to beat him to a pulp and then chop him in to little fucking pieces, I swear to God." It had been a long time since I had heard Emmett this angry, the last time being when some idiot threatened Rosalie when she was eight months pregnant with Emma.

I think you can guess how that ended.

Soon enough we were pulling up in to the driveway and I hadn't even put the car in park before Emmett had launched himself from his seat and bounded in to the house.

I sat for a while, my head resting on the steering wheel as I tried to calm down. There was no way I could go in there right now, feeling like this. If Alec acted a little bit difficult, I knew I would tear him to shreds without a second thought and that would get me nowhere. I had to think of Bella, I had to keep my mind focused on getting her back.

Why had I been so fucking stupid? I had told her I would keep her safe and I hadn't. I had lied to her and now it hurt more than ever. I sat and thought of her, how she was feeling. Whether or not she was scared and if any harm had come to her.

I had to keep my cool and focus, for Bella's sake. These thoughts weren't helping.

Eventually, I pulled myself together enough to enter the house. I quickly had to grab the wall as I slipped on something on the marble floor.

Blood.

I followed the light trail as it dripped through the halls, down in to a dark room we often used for interrogations. Truthfully there was never anything so bad that it called for someone to be held in this house. Someone would have to seriously fuck up in order to be brought here.

Guess it was Alec's turn.

I took a deep breath and walked in to the room, willing myself to stay calm.

It seemed Emmett had everything under control. If the circumstances were different I probably would have laughed.

Emmett was standing over Alec holding him by the collar, fist in a tight ball, ready to strike again and Alec was cowering on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

That is why Alec was always the driver. He didn't have a back bone, total and utter coward. There was no way he'd ever make anything of himself within the Mafia.

"Tell me you fucking rat!" Emmett threatened and I stood against the wall, just listening, hoping that I could pick up on something.

"SHE ESCAPED!" He bellowed causing Emmett to drop his hold on his shirt.

That made me stand up straight. "What?" I asked, my voice a pitch higher than it should have been.

The pathetic excuse of a man curled in to a ball and Emmett's feet and continued.

"I couldn't do it," he sobbed, "she was so nice, she hadn't hurt anybody and I was too fucking weak to take her to Laurent."

"Where _did _you take her?" I asked him forcefully, lowering myself on to the balls of my feet beside him.

"To her ex-boyfriends house. I told her to stay there, he's a cop."

"YOU TOOK HER TO MIKE, FUCKING, NEWTON?" This time it was me who was shouting and the bleeding man looked up at me terrified.

"I...I thought that would be best. He's a cop! It makes sense!"

Shit. Well if he had ever wanted a way to get back at me this was his best fucking chance.

"Hey Edward?" Emmett called from behind me and I slowly stood, turning to face him. "I think we have the upper hand here," he was smirking now, the old Emmett was back. "Think about it. Mike Newton doesn't know anything about you and Bella, we have a pretty small window of opportunity here to get her back."

He was right and at that moment I wanted to kiss the bleeding man at my feet for having such a stupid yet perfect idea.

Mike Newton didn't know of my feelings for Bella. I bet he was trying to play the hero right now, trying to comfort his ex-girlfriend and-

Fuck no!

"Emmett, find out where the fuck that pig lives, we have to get Bella back quickly. God knows how, but if Demetri knew Bella had left this house then that means Laurent knows too. He'll be looking for her."

"I'm on it," Emmett answered, calling a number on his phone.

"I'll deal with you later," I spat at the crippled man on the floor before walking out of the room and towards the garage.

I was going to get my girl back if it was the last thing I ever did.

**A/N~ So?**

**You know what I want :) Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N~ TAH DAH!**

**Your daily dose has arrived :o)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it so much and it makes me want to update quicker...**

**As always, I own nada :o)**

It was the first time I had been in the city for what seemed like years and I was nowhere near excited about it. In fact, the thought of what I was leaving behind made my eyes sting with unshed tears.

But I had convinced myself that I wasn't going to cry about it.

I smiled kindly at the driver as he looked towards me, concern clearly written all over his face.

"Home, Miss Swan?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Um...I guess," I answered back sadly.

He nodded and silence returned. I hadn't really talked with Alec before and it was pretty uncomfortable as we sat alone in the car. I started to fidget nervously as the quietness stretched on. If there was one thing that I was never good at, it was sitting in complete, awkward silence.

"So, Mr. Masen was worried about how much you knew about him huh? Is that why he kept you for so long?"

Well that was unexpected; Alec seemed to have gone from barely looking in my direction and driving the car nervously to starting a full blown conversation.

I didn't think I would _ever_ fathom these mob guys.

"I guess so."

"Why is he letting you go now if that was his issue?"

I looked at him, curious as to where his sudden questioning had come from. It was strange.

"Because I don't know a damn thing about him, Alec. He is by far the most closed off man I have ever met," I answered, treading cautiously around the topic.

"Miss Swan? Are you sure being alone is the best thing for you right now?" He asked, his mood shifting from curiosity to concern.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, turning my gaze to him as he stared at the road ahead. His eyes were focused almost too much on where he was driving and I could see his knuckles whiten as they gripped the steering wheel harshly.

"Well, it's just...you've been through a lot, Miss Swan, being alone probably isn't a great idea."

"What's going on, Alec?" He was hinting at something, trying to get me to catch on and all it was doing was confusing me. I had no idea what he was implying.

He didn't answer me, instead I noticed his whole body tense and his eyes widen ever so slightly.

I turned my whole body in my seat to face him. Now I knew something wasn't right, he looked as though he was about to vomit. His face paled and I could see tiny droplets of perspiration beginning to form on his forehead.

"I don't think you should go home, Miss Swan." He spoke so quietly that I had to lean towards him a little more in order to hear him.

"Why, Alec?" I was becoming increasingly more weary with every word that left his mouth.

"Please...Just give me somewhere else I can take you." His body language had completely changed now. He was in full panic mode. "Your ex! He was a cop right?"

"Right..." I stated, suspiciously.

"Give me his address. You have to go there."

"I want to go home, Alec."

I was pressing him, I needed to know what was going on inside that head of his and the only way I could do so was to feign indifference. He was close to cracking under the pressure, I could see that much from where I sat.

"You can't go home dammit!" He almost screamed.

"Are you going to tell me why not?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Because they're waiting for you." His hand came down on the steering wheel in frustration, causing me to jump a little.

"Who is waiting for me?" I was shocked by now, the true severity of my situation starting to come down on me. I was trying to act unphased but failing miserably.

"Laurent," he whispered.

"Who?"

"Laurent...He's one of Mr. Masen's main rivals...He's waiting for you to arrive back at your house."

I took a sharp intake of breath.

_Wow Edward, thanks for keeping me safe._

"How do you know this?" My voice was beginning to shake as was my whole body by this point.

"Because I was working with him," he stated, seemingly ashamed of himself.

"Edward?"

"No...Laurent." He took a deep breath. "Please, what's the address of the cop's house?"

I told him the address, not wanting to argue the point anymore. If this 'Laurent' was indeed at my house waiting for me then that is exactly the last place I wanted to be.

Before long, Alec pulled the smooth, black Mercedes up against the sidewalk and I turned to him before exiting the car.

"Why did you do this, Alec?"

"What?" He asked slowly, turning to face me for the first time.

"Help me," I whispered, looking down at the handle in my grasp.

"Because I just realised where my true loyalties lie, Miss Swan and...Mr. Masen would kill me without a second thought when he found me, which, rest assured, he would have done."

I nodded before whispering a small thank you and lifted myself out of the car, not bothering to stand and watch as he drove away.

I walked up four flights of stairs until I stood facing the familiar door. I had to do this, for my own safety.

Yeah, that's it. I was doing this for myself, because I had to...Not because I wanted to.

I raised my hand and lightly rattled on the door, shifting nervously from foot to foot as I waited for an answer.

I stood, nervously and started tangling my hands together, waiting to see the person I secretly dreaded coming face to face with. I had no bags, no belongings and no memories of my time at Edward's house. A thought that made my heart strings tighten in my chest as I realised that I had nothing except a cut on my forehead to remind me and prove as evidence of my time spent around Edward.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up to meet Mike's worried gaze. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even heard him opening the door.

"Hi," I smiled sadly.

"What? Where -I mean, God, Bella come in."

I walked past him and in to the familiar hallway that had served as my second home only weeks prior.

Everything was the same. Even the pictures that hung on the walls hadn't changed; smiling faces of Mike and I as we partied, holidayed and loved one another. It was too much, the simplicity of my life before came crashing down around me and I burst in to tears. I wasn't even aware that Mike had scooped me up in to his arms and practically carried me in to the lounge.

He didn't speak as we sat on the sofa, him holding me firmly against his chest and me sobbing uncontrollably in to it.

My floodgates had opened. I didn't feel like I had to be brave anymore. Mike knew me better than almost anyone else and despite what he had done to me, I still trusted and loved him, I didn't think that would ever change and as I sat on his sofa, in his arms and as the severity of what I had been through hit me like a ten tonne truck. I couldn't stop sobbing.

The bloody Mafia!

Taking a deep breath and after what felt like hours, I raised my head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," I croaked; my voice tender and sore due to the amount of tears and sobs I had just shed.

"Hey, don't be sorry, Bells." He reached out his hand and wiped the last tear from my cheek as it fell. "I missed you too, I know I was stupid and I don't deserve you but I know we can make this work, Bella...I love you more than you'll ever know."

_What?_

Make this work? He missed me? He loves me still?

His words echoed around my mind as he spoke them. Oh no, he thought I was here because I was forgiving him, because I wanted him back.

_Oops._

The truth was, Mike instilled a sense of reality back in to my life. Memories of when everything was so simple and it had made me finally crack and let everything out. I wasn't here for the reasons he assumed and I didn't know how to correct him. I couldn't tell him everything that had happened to me and about Edward and I. He was still a cop and at the end of the day, he would still take this further than he needs to. Besides, Edward had known who he was and that was something I just didn't want to delve in to right now.

"Mike I-"

I was cut off by the thunderous pounding of his front door.

"What the hell?" He shot up and I grabbed his arm in a sheer panic, stopping him from starting towards it.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look like you're going to throw up."

"Mike, don't answer it," I pleaded before the banging started again.

"Its fine, Bella, I doubt it's anything serious."

He pulled out of my grasp and made his way towards the pounding door as I frantically looked around for an escape route.

He had come for me! Laurent had found out where I was and had come to finish me off himself.

Before I could attempt to hide, I heard shuffling coming from the hallway and the sound of someone being slammed against the wall. I couldn't make much out, my mind wasn't co-operating with me, only aiding me in my panic.

"What the-" I heard Mike yell before he was cut off. God knows how.

My breathing was erratic and my eyes were becoming unfocused as I stood by the sofa, terrified. I was about to run and hide when a figure appeared in front of me and I knew straight away who it was, even through my blurred vision and frail state of mind.

I caught a glimpse of copper hair, perfect silhouette and piercing green eyes as he strode towards me.

"Edward?" I choked out, my vision clearing and realisation dawning on me.

"Bella," he sighed, obviously relieved about something.

I stared at him and my vision gradually started to clear. He was barely two feet away from me, wearing a look of concern that I had never witnessed on him before.

My heart was still pounding in my chest at an alarming rate but I couldn't control it. I could see his muscular chest heaving under his shirt and he was clenched and unclenched his fists as they lay tensely at his side.

"You said you would keep me safe," I whispered, unsure of whether or not he even heard me.

"I know," he whispered back softly before taking another step towards me.

"You lied." As I spoke another single tear descended down my cheek and I didn't even bother to hide it.

"I know," his voice was uncharacteristically sad and I found it hard to stay where I was, desperately wanting to feel him in any way possible. "Bella I'm so-"

"Please don't hurt her, Masen, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Mike had stormed in to the room, frantic and breathless obviously from fighting against Emmett's grasp as they both stood at the door to the living area. As I turned towards the two men who had just entered the room, I couldn't help but smile at Emmett as he winked in my direction. He never failed to make me feel better and I started to relax as soon as I saw his warm smile. "You're problem is with me, not her."

Emmett snickered and Edward smirked, causing Mike to throw confused glances their way.

"Don't flatter yourself, Newton," Edward sneered, clearly amused at the current situation.

"So why are you here?" Mike asked, still restrained by Emmett.

Edward didn't answer him; instead he turned his attention back to me. "You're going to come with us," he told me and I narrowed my eyes at his demand.

"I want to go home," I stated back at him.

"Then I'll take you home," Edward smirked.

Did I want him to take me home? It seemed to me that he was acting like a possessive teenager and it was beginning to grate on my nerves. Who the hell did he think he was storming in here and assuming I was just going to leave with him?

I was glaring at him as he stood his ground, smiling smugly at me. I wanted to be annoyed, wanted to hate him but as I looked in to his eyes, the only thing I was feeling was pure lust. My emotions were a wreck, yet I still wanted him so badly. Too badly.

I nodded sadly, giving up and deciding not to fight with him. I always lost.

I turned to leave and looked to Mike who was no longer fighting against Emmett's grasp but was standing with his mouth agape.

I didn't want to explain anything to him right now and I didn't know how much I was allowed to tell him. I dreaded to think what he was making of this scene as it played out in front of him. Edward was playing with my head, acting like he cared for me when no one else was within earshot and then turning cold and arrogant as soon as we had company.

Arrogant was an understatement. He was a smug ass, standing in the middle of the room just _expecting _me to follow after him like a good little girl and as much as it pissed me off, that's exactly what I was about to do rather than put up a fight like the old Bella would have done.

I looked back in to his cold, adamant eyes and grew more frustrated with myself as well as with him.

What was with him? He seemed on the verge of a breakdown when he first entered the apartment and saw me, yet as soon as Emmett and Mike appeared, he closed up again.

I wanted to know what he was feeling, both about the situation and about me. I was becoming agitated and frustrated at his lack of willingness to let me in. I had to do something to get some sort of reaction from him, no matter what size. I had to get a little glimpse of his feelings.

I walked over to Mike and placed both my hands on his worried face.

"I'll be in touch," I whispered in to his ear.

Edward had frozen mid-step in the middle of the room, fists clenched so tight that his knuckles had no color and I'm pretty sure his fingernails were breaking the skin of his palm. His jaw was set tightly and I could see it flexing under the perfect skin of his face. He didn't look at me, only straight to Mike and fixed him with the most murderous stare I had ever witnesses from a human. A stare that, if I wasn't a little smug at causing, would have sent a shiver up my spine.

With my new found revelation, I decided to push Edward a little more. I had to know exactly what he was feeling. So I leaned in, moving my hands from Mike's face and placing a lingering, soft kiss on his cheek.

I felt the rush of air pass me first before I realised that Edward had stormed out of the room. Emmett laughed quietly and let go of Mike before escorting me from the apartment. I chanced one last glance at my ex as he stood dumbfounded where Emmett had released him and suddenly, I felt bad.

I hadn't realised what I was doing to Mike and his feelings when I kissed him, instead selfishly hoping that Edward would reveal some of his.

It was cruel and uncalled for.

Now I had left Mike, no doubt wondering whether or not I still loved him and hoping towards a future for us.

Horrible, selfish, Bella Swan.

"That was awesome, Bella, you know that?" I looked up at Emmett as we made our way down the stairs and out of the building.

I didn't feel very awesome right now. Five minutes ago when I was smugly trying to provoke Edward, yes. But now? Now I felt awful.

Emmett opened the car door for me and watched as I climbed in, closing it behind me before he walked to the front, obviously playing designated driver today.

I sat on the comfy leather seat and looked to my right, to where Edward was sitting, head in hands and leaning forward. He didn't acknowledge me as I got in nor did he even look at me when we started to drive.

I never looked away from his rigid, beautiful form as we drove silently through the now-dark city streets, towards my apartment. I watched as the street lights cast haunting amber shadows over his body, highlighting the contours of his back as they past and illuminated the random copper strands of his hair, setting them ablaze with color and making my hands itch to reach out and touch them.

It seemed as though he was concentrating on steadying his breathing, I couldn't see his face but I knew without a doubt that he was angry. Beyond angry and when Emmett pulled the car up to the sidewalk beside my apartment I practically took off at a run towards it.

I reached the door and found the spare key that was hidden within the frame of the doorbell before I was thrown rather harshly against the wall.

I groaned and closed my eyes tightly in pain, not even needing to open them when I felt a body press roughly against mine. I knew who it was, his scent alone made me wet between the legs and the last thing I needed was to look at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled in to my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

"Home..." was all I could squeak out as the sensation of his close proximity became too much to bare.

"How do you know it's safe?"

I hadn't thought about that. I was in such a hurry to just get out of the car and the stifling atmosphere that I didn't give Laurent and his yobs a single thought.

It was because of this that I couldn't answer him. I didn't know it was safe, I had no idea who could be waiting for me behind the door and the thought made me want to hit myself.

How many stupid decisions could I make in one day?

I groaned quietly when Edward removed his weight from me and scowled when I noticed the triumphant smirk that took over his face.

"Wait here," he demanded before removing the key from my grasp and placing it in the lock.

I inhaled sharply when he removed a gun from his inside pocket and cocked it. I had never seen him with a gun. It was terrifying yet so damn sexy at the same time.

I continued to watch him; eyes wide as he pushed open the door and made his way inside. All was quiet for a long time before he appeared again, not putting his gun away but lowering it as he walked back towards me.

"You live here?" He asked as he approached me.

"Why?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"It's a shit hole," he shrugged.

"It's _my_ shit hole," I spat, through clenched teeth before pushing past him and entering the small space for the first time since I had been taken.

"Don't turn on any lights," he warned to my retreating back.

I made my way to the kitchen and noticed the contents of my handbag scattered around, I had obviously dropped them when I had been attacked. My cell was out of battery -shock horror- and I sighed, crawling around on my hands and knees picking up all the pieces and placing them on the table.

It was a strange feeling being back here, I wanted to feel relieved about being home. I wanted to feel enlightened and free, yet as I slowly made my way around the apartment, I felt nothing. No sense of familiarity, no calmness and no feelings of contentment.

It then became apparent to me that I had lived here yet never truly _lived _here.

I pushed the button on my answering machine and listened to the high pitched beep before the automated voice started speaking.

_"You have 20 new messages. First message received at 20:42 hours..."_

I pressed the prompt key to skip to the first message.

_"Hey Bells, its Angela. I haven't heard from you in a while and was just calling to see if you were still alive, your cell is dead but that doesn't surprise me. Anyways, give me a call when you can sweetie. Bye"_

Another loud beep echoed through the room before the second message started.

_"Hi Bella, Its Mike. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now but I just want to you to know that I love you more than-"_

I decided to cut that one off right there as I was well aware of Edward's presence not too far behind me.

"_Bella, please listen to me-"_

_"I'm sorry Bella-"_

_"I love you-"_

_"I'll always love-"_

God, Mike just never gave up. I however, did. Taking a deep breath I dragged myself away from the machine, not bothering to listen to the other messages and made my way over to my tiny bedroom.

I sat on the edge of my bed and tugged on the throw my mom had knitted me a few years back, pulling it over me and curling in to a ball.

Since when had my life become so complicated?

I closed my eyes and willed all the images and flashbacks to go away. I didn't bother to open them as I felt the bed shift under someone else's weight, only curled up more.

"What is going to happen now?" I whispered.

I heard him let go of a breath and scratch his head before he spoke.

"What do you want to happen?" He answered, obviously wanting me to open up to him.

"Do I have any other choice than to go back to your town house?"

"You don't want to go back?" His voice was no longer a whisper yet it was not quite its normal volume.

"You sent me away; it's you that doesn't want me to go back." Finally saying it out loud hurt a little. I had hoped that he had come after me to rescue me and because of me, but somehow I doubted that. He cares for no one else but himself, he made that perfectly clear when he told me to leave his house.

"I thought you would be okay on your own."

"Well you thought wrong," I stated, "if it weren't for Alec, God knows where I'd be right"-

"Don't," he interjected.

I sat up and looked at him. The only light in the room was coming from the windows and the natural light of outside, casting a soft glow over half of his face and leaving the other half a complete mystery to me. His eyes were focused ahead of him as he sat on the edge of my bed. My legs were crossed in front of me and facing the side of him that was basked in darkness.

Neither of us said a word for a long time, both lost in thought and unwilling to share.

"Why did you come after me, Edward?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I had to," he sighed in to the darkness, still not turning towards me.

"Who told you to?"

"No one."

"No one?" I questioned, not quite believing him. "Then why did you come?"

"Because I needed to," his eyes were nearly burning a hole in my wall his gaze was so intent.

"Not because you wanted to?" I whispered, causing him to turn his face towards me in a fast motion. I had wished he would say that he _wanted _to come after me, not that he needed or had to. That only implied that he would have done the same for anybody else if he was ordered to.

"I wanted to, I needed to...I had to...What's the fucking difference, Bella?" His voice was louder now and he threw his hands in to the air as if to emphasise his point.

"There's a huge difference, Edward!"

"Only if you're female."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowing again.

"It means that you've gone and read too much in to everything again," he sighed.

"I have to!" I almost shouted.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Because if I didn't there would be nothing! You don't give me enough of you to try and guess what goes on in that head of yours...I have to read in to things, every little thing you do because it's all I have!"

We both froze after my little outburst and I wasn't sure what the next step was supposed to be. I felt so strongly for him and if he didn't feel the same he wouldn't have reacted the way he did when I kissed Mike on the cheek.

I was sure of it.

I opened my mouth to speak again, just to say anything in order to break the tension that lingered within the room when suddenly, he launched himself at me, pinning me back on to the bed and kissing me with so much passion that I moaned loudly. He crawled over me and placed his legs in between mine, making me widen them to accommodate his lean, tall and muscular body.

I snaked my hands up his arms and placed them around his neck, pulling him towards me and tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling lightly and causing him to moan. I couldn't fight him, he infuriated me beyond words and made me feel emotions that I wasn't comfortable with, yet there was no way I could stop him as his lips and hands worked their way all over my body. I didn't want to.

His lips moved down my neck and he nibbled along my collar bone, causing me to squirm under him as my panties became soaked.

"I needed to...I wanted to...I had to, Bella," he whispered against my neck, his breath warm and teasing as I lay under him.

I groaned and lifted my head to capture his lips again, moving my hands from his neck and grabbing at the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. He worked his tongue in to my open mouth, both of us moaning as they intertwined with each other and his hands worked their way down to the hem of my t-shirt and snaked underneath, moving up the bare flesh of my hips towards the side of my bra-covered breasts. His cold hands against my body made me shiver in delight.

I arched my back in to him as his thumbs grazed my nipples over the fabric of my lingerie and I moaned again as my thighs came in to contact with the bulge in his pants.

This was so wrong, yet felt so right. I hardly knew anything about this man yet I was way too turned on to stop him.

Again, selfish Bella was coming in to play and I was embracing her, if this was all I was ever going to get from him then by God, I was going to take it.

I started to run my hands down his hard, strong chest and began pulling his shirt out from his trousers when his cell started ringing.

Cock blocked by an iPhone...Typical.

He growled slightly before removing his hand from under my top and fumbling to answer the device.

"This better be good," he spat, still lying over me and looking in to my eyes. "What?" His voice raised slightly. "Shit, okay. Um, I'll figure this out...Drive the car around the block and park close by, we'll meet you there." He hung up after his orders and scrambled up from the bed. I'm sure I whined a little when he removed his body from mine but I couldn't dwell on the loss of contact for too long as he grabbed my hand and his gun before pulling me towards the window where he peeked out secretively.

"What's going on?" I whispered, still slightly out of breath.

"They're coming back," he answered.

"What! Who?" I was beginning to panic now.

"It's James," he answered, pointing to a figure walking towards the building.

"Just James?" I questioned. "Who's James?"

"Shhh."

"Excuse me?" My panic was beginning to turn to anger as he silenced me. I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Do you have a fire escape?" He asked, turning to me.

"Eh, yeah it's through there." I pointed towards the kitchen and he tightened his grip on my hand and led me towards it.

I grabbed my purse and tiny bag of belongings before we started to make our way down the narrow flight of stairs that led to the back entrance of the building. I was scared yet for some reason as I looked at Edward, his fingers firmly intertwined with mine and his gun held in his free hand, I felt safe. I trusted him way more than I should but I wasn't going to make myself feel guilty about it, whatever made me feel anything but scared was fine by me.

We finally made it to the ground floor and Edward warily opened the fire exit before deciding the coast was clear and pulling me towards where Emmett was parked at the other side of the street, practically throwing me in to the back seat, following me and closing the door behind him.

I only relaxed as Emmett drove off, my shoulders slumping and chin meeting my chest. I was exhausted, mentally drained and unable to cry anymore. I just felt empty.

What did I have now?

Before I could contemplate it too much, I felt Edward's finger under my chin as he raised my head so that our eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, sadly. Presumably aware of my internal battle.

"What for?" I whispered back, my voice breaking a little at his apology.

"Everything."

I nodded my head faintly before turning and looking out of the window.

I had no idea what had happened back in my room but even sitting in Edward's company in the back of this car as I was driven away from my house, my life and everything I knew, I became aware that something had transpired between us tonight. This had to have changed something, he wanted me as much as I wanted him, I had felt it and as I looked at him and our eyes met, I became aware that there was no way he was going to deny it anymore.

His gaze never faltered, as did mine and we stared, in silence at one another through the darkness of the car, only illuminated slightly by the street lights as they whizzed past us.

He felt it too.

**A/N~**

**If you like it... review :o)**

**If you don't... review :o)**

**I'm having fun!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N - Hi guys :o)**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. My teething puppy decided to eat my laptop cable... Luckily, it wasn't on, so no frazzled puppy! I'll keep the updates regular now that I have a new cable :o)**

**As always, I own nada :o)**

_Someone up above was teasing me, of that I was sure. It was the greater Gods having a good laugh at my expense. Giving me a little bit of Edward and then pulling him back and placing him just beyond my reach. He was still close, so close that if I stretched my arms out, the tips of my fingers brushed his perfectly pouty lips._

_I was screaming, so frustrated that the thing I wanted most was just beyond my grasp. Why wasn't he trying to get to me? Why wasn't he making an effort?_

_Everything I was doing, everything I was fighting against to merely touch him, was not reciprocated._

_He didn't move, seemingly content with standing just out of my reach. That's how he was, what he was...Beyond my reach. No matter how much I struggled and called his name, not for the life of me could I reach him and it devastated me._

_"Shhh," his voice cooed._

_It was so close; I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. But he was standing in front of me? He couldn't be so close._

_It didn't make sense._

_I whimpered and my body started to move unwillingly, he was backing away from me now and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. My fists were gripping on to something soft, something was supporting me yet I had nothing in my hands._

_My body was still bouncing and swaying calmly as I glanced sadly and pleadingly when he kept taking steps backwards. I wanted him here, I wanted to touch him. Why was he walking away?_

_"No!" I cried. Desperate for him to stay within reach, to stay in my sight._

_"Shh, it's okay."_

_Again, his voice was in my ear. So close and so soft._

_His figure became more blurred and I was blinking my eyes frantically in order to keep the focus. It didn't help and the more I blinked, the more he blurred and our surroundings became dark until finally, he disappeared._

_"No," I sighed, defeated, yet as the word escaped my mouth it sounded to my own ears, deeper and more realistic..._

My eyes were still flickering as I became aware of my whereabouts.

Someone was carrying me and I was holding on for dear life. Blinking slower now, I managed to focus on where I really was and loosen the death grip I had on the shirt tangled in my fists.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, doing my best to flatten out his wrinkled shirt over his shoulders as he carried me.

"Don't worry about it."

I could hear the smile in his voice without looking up at him and it made me grin like a mad woman.

"Bad dream?" He asked as he carried me through the halls of, what I was guessing was his town house.

"Weird," I answered back, still unsure of what to make of my little nightmare.

I felt him twist a door knob and walk in to a room, it was cold, freezing actually and I shivered against him as he placed me on the bed I thought I would never sleep in again.

"I didn't realise it was so cold in here," he spoke; his voice no more of a whisper as he pulled the covers over my body, right up to my chin and did his best to tuck them under me. Truthfully, I think he was subtly trying to restrain me as my hands were bound to my sides by the tight blankets. It was like he didn't want me to touch him.

"Are you trying to bind me to myself?" I asked, unable to look up at him.

"Pardon?"

"Edward, I can't move."

"No, it appears you can't," he smirked, mischievously.

I sighed, both out of exhaustion and frustration. I wanted him to open up to me so much, I would be grateful for just a little peek in to the workings of his mind but it seemed like he had closed himself off again.

He was sitting beside me on the bed but his back was almost totally turned on me. I couldn't really see his face and it made him even more difficult to read.

Damn him.

"You should sleep," he continued, not aware of my frustration at him.

"I don't want to, not right now."

He turned to me then, a small, polite smile on his lips. "Bella, you're dead on your feet. Please try to sleep."

"No," I answered, stubbornly.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I slept enough in the car on the way here."

"The journey took 15 minutes, that's hardly adequate don't you think?"

"Your point?" I questioned, trying to ruffle his feathers as much as possible.

"Sleep," he stated, standing up from the bed and making his way towards the door.

I let my eyes fall to the bed sheets in defeat. I had hoped for more than that, I could have sworn that some unspoken truce had passed between us in the car. I thought he was going to let me in a little more, show me new sides of himself that would help me to understand him a little better.

Obviously I had been wrong.

"Why do I do this to myself?" I sighed in sadness, not meaning for him to hear.

He obviously had ears like a bat though, because before I knew it he was back at my side, kneeling on the bed and cupping my face in his hands.

"Don't," he whispered, forcing me to look right at him. "Don't you dare question yourself like that, do you hear me?"

I sniffed a little, unable to answer him.

"Bella, I know I'm frustrating you. God, I'm frustrating myself but you have to understand something. This..." He motioned between us with his finger before placing his hand back on my face, "isn't a game, I don't know how to cope with this. It's all new to me, all these feelings and emotions that are taking over are completely foreign and unwanted on my behalf."

"Unwanted?" I choked.

This time he sighed and broke our locked gaze causing me to scrunch my eyes closed in a feeble attempt at numbing the pain and hurt that flashed through me.

His hands fell from my face and one dropped to my neck, I'm sure he could feel the rate my pulse was pumping through my body. I could practically hear it.

"If you don't want me, Edward, just say so. Don't keep stringing me along, making me believe that you feel something for me too." I opened my eyes but still didn't meet his.

"I don't know what I feel," he answered, his voice strong and sure.

"Then please, don't let me force you in to anything," I spat, twisting in the tightly bound covers and turning my back on him.

"Listen to me," he shot back, grabbing the covers and pulling hard so that somehow, I ended up facing him again. "I said I don't know what I feel. Not that I don't feel _anything._" He moved his hand to his hair and started tugging on it harshly.

"What are you trying to say, Edward?"

"Bella, you have no idea what these emotions are doing to me, I don't ever have feelings like this. I don't kill someone out of pure fear of what he may or may not have done or helped-"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted.

It was then that his eyes met mine and I picked up on the panic that flashed through them.

"I can honestly say that killing that son of a bitch didn't satisfy me enough. Bella, I wanted him to suffer more than he did, more than you and he will ever know all because-"

"Who are you talking about, Edward?" I interrupted again. "Who did you kill?"

He looked over the top of my head, not meeting my curious and frightened eyes, fixing his focus to the wall above my head.

"Demetri," he scowled.

My mouth went dry as he spoke the name that caused my blood to turn to ice. I doubted whether I had heard him correctly but one look at his face and all was confirmed.

"You killed him," I stated rather than asked and watched as he nodded his head once, still not looking at me.

"How...Why?" I stuttered.

"Why?...Because he betrayed me and intended on hurting you, more than once I might add. Then he was part of the ploy to get you to Laurent." His voice was stone cold and angry now and I could tell he was reliving the moment. "How?...slowly" The harshness of his voice made me shiver.

I didn't really want to know how he had killed him and was grateful that he left out most of the details, although the way he spoke made me realise that there's no way it would have been a nice death that Demetri met.

"You're very protective," I smiled, trying to ease him a little more.

Was I sad that Demetri was gone? That he was no longer a threat to me? No. I wasn't. No matter how much of a nice person I thought I was, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he wouldn't bother me anymore, wouldn't haunt my dreams or my fragile mind.

"Would you rather I did nothing?" He bit back, rather harshly.

"No...God no, Edward?" I sat up now and this time it was me grabbing his face, making him meet my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered, a slight smile gracing my mouth.

He moved forward before I could register it and crashed his mouth to mine again, just like before in my apartment.

It was hurried and desperate and so damn hot. Our faces were pressed against each other and the grip my hands had, never loosened. I wanted him to feel what I did.

Before long our tongues met as we deepened the kiss, never letting the strong emotions falter. We were both struggling to breathe yet unwilling to stop. His hands wound themselves around my waist and pulled me towards him with such strength that I was sitting in his lap without feeling like I had moved at all.

"God, Bella..." he moaned as I straddled him, my hands working their way in to his soft, rebellious hair and tugging a little.

I shivered with pleasure when his cool hands worked under my top and he started running them along my bare flesh. This time I took control and broke the kiss, startling him a little before I started kissing and sucking his neck, working my way down and along his collar bone as he let his head fall back to give me more access. I could feel his arousal pressing against my core as I straddled him and couldn't help but smile when I shifted against it, causing him to growl and his hands halt for a second on my back.

I moved my hands from his hair and let them fall to his strong, muscular chest. He froze under my touch and I stopped attacking his neck to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I had done something wrong.

"Nothing," he groaned, grabbing my hands and placing them back around his neck, moving his face forward to capture my lips again. I didn't fight him as he unclasped my bra almost expertly and palmed my breasts causing me to moan in to his mouth. His cold hands making my nipples pucker instantly.

He grabbed the hem of my top again and pulled it over my head, only breaking our kiss for a second as he did so, then pushing my bra straps down my arms and discarding my garments on to the floor.

I was now completely topless and squirmed under his gaze when he stopped kissing me and looked at my naked top half.

"You're beautiful," he sighed, causing me to blush and then he moved his mouth to my left nipple, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it, playing with the other one with his hand. My head fell back and I let out a low moan at the sensation of his mouth on my breast.

I lay back as he shifted his weight so that he was now lying above me and again, I moved my hand to his chest, attempting to unbutton his shirt. He froze again and I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion as he sat up and started to undo his shirt himself, leaving me lying on my back unable to help.

He removed it quickly and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Perfect was an understatement. He was muscular, yet not bulky. Every muscle in his abdomen and pecks perfectly defined and the small slithers of chest hair present on the top of his chest and running from his belly button, down below the belt of his trousers made me almost physically drool. I had never seen anything so beautiful as the man sitting on top of me.

He smiled a little and leaned down to capture my lips again. My hands automatically went to his hair and worked their way to his back where I let my nails drag over his skin as he kissed me. His skin was so soft and smooth that I wanted touch every inch of it. Slowly dragging my nails softly from the bottom of his back around to the front of his pants, I was surprised when again, he grabbed them and held them above my head.

"Okay, stop," I demanded, causing him to halt his mouth as it sucked and licked my neck. "What is your problem?" I asked, becoming agitated.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, mouth still against my neck.

"Should I just lie here motionless whilst you have your way with me?" The anger was evident in my voice as I spoke, causing him to look up at me finally.

"What?" He asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

"Bella, you have been touching me," he stated back. His face was still showing his confusion and by God if I had to, I was going to spell it out to him.

"Edward, why did you stop me from touching your chest?"

"Bella-"

"Three times I tried and three times you distracted or moved my hands. What's going on?"

He sighed, his breath hit my neck and I had to remind myself that I was pissed off. A feat that was only made harder when he sat up again, straddling my mid-section and I found myself biting on my lip as his chest was brought back in to my line of vision and my insecurity at being half naked in front of him, resurfaced.

"It's...I don't know. I don't like it."

"You what?" Now it was my turn to be perplexed.

"I. Don't. Like. It." He obviously wasn't too happy that I had picked up on his little issue.

"Right. Thanks for clearing that up for me," I nodded, livid now.

I pushed him off of me and jumped from the bed picking up my bra and t-shirt, storming to the bathroom and slamming the door closed behind me.

Great. Now I was majorly aroused _and _pissed off.

I paced around the room for a long time, balls of my hands shoved roughly in my eye sockets and murmuring angrily to myself.

Why was he so damn complicated? He was worse than a bloody girl! All confusion, angst and hormones and it was beginning to drive me insane. Gosh, before long I was going to end up throwing him against a wall -or any surface really- and having my way with him, regardless of whether or not he consented to it.

Great. Now I was contemplating raping him.

Insane wasn't the word. I was delusional, twisted...Horny.

My bedroom was empty when I finally decided to leave the bathroom and it gutted me. I had secretly been hoping that he would still be sitting on my bed waiting for me to re-emerge so that he could explain a bit more to me. Enlighten me.

But it was not to be.

"I think she should wear this."

"No, I like this one."

"Nah, it doesn't show enough flesh."

"That's because it's sophisticated, Rose."

I hated mornings. Especially mornings when I awoke feeling like I hadn't slept at all even though I had been doing so for...16 hours!

I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I knew I was about to face and sat up, rubbing my eyes to try and awaken myself a little more.

"What are you guys doing in here so early?" I questioned through a yawn at the two women who had the contents of my closet scattered all over the place. Okay, so the clothes were not actually mine but they were in my room and for my benefit and mostly beautiful, so a girl was allowed to dream, right?

"Firstly, Miss Swan, it is five o'clock in the evening, you have slept for long enough, and secondly, we're going out tonight." Alice stated the last part almost as though that small piece of information wouldn't register as abnormal to me.

"Sorry?" I choked, my eyes wide.

"Bella," Rosalie jumped in. "We're going to the casino, you'll love it."

"Casino? What casino?" I was now stuttering like a fool.

"Edward's casino." Alice stated, rolling her eyes as if I was making a big deal about nothing.

"Edward has a casino?"

"Only the best in Chicago, Bella," she told me, still rifling through the clothes and shrugging her shoulders in the process.

"I don't think I'm allowed to leave-"

"Hush woman," Rosalie scolded. "Do you think we would take you if it wasn't safe. The men have everything under control."

"What men?"

"I heard Edward warning them all this morning and briefing his security team," Alice interrupted. "You'll be fine, Bella; the security inside the club is the best."

"You said it was a casino," I corrected noticing her slip up.

"Eh yeah," she sang, "casino and club...Five floors of everything you could ever ask for on a night out."

Well this was a whole new batch of information. I never knew he owned a casino. It made sense really, I just wasn't expecting it.

"I need to shower," I grumbled, placing my feet on the cold floor and dragging myself over to the bathroom.

"Don't be long! We have to get you all ready and prettified for your first night at the club!" Alice shouted after me, making me want to lock myself away and never show my face again.

I welcomed the hot, strong blasts of the water as they hit my body, letting the water seep in to my pores and cascade down my body as I washed myself thoroughly.

Edward had stepped up security for me. What the hell did that mean? Was I really in so much danger? It was common knowledge that a few rivals of Edward's had tried to find me but was it really so serious that firmer security measures had to be taken?

The thought scared me so much that my hands started to tremble as I washed my hair and I contemplated just telling them I didn't want to go. That I couldn't bear to go.

I dreaded to think how much Edward would resent having to ask his men to practically babysit me as I attempted to have a good time. I didn't want to be a hindrance to him. He was busy enough without having to look out for me as an added chore.

I almost cried when I realised I had been standing in the shower for thirty minutes and Alice started pounding on the door demanding that I get out. I made a point to take my time when I brushed my teeth and moisturised my face. I was in no hurry and I didn't really care if they were.

"Finally," she sighed as I walked back in to the bedroom and she wasted no time grabbing my arm and sitting me on the familiar chair in front of the vanity.

I stared in to space as she poked and probed at my hair and face, getting me ready and I was grateful she didn't attempt to speak all that much. She was obviously aware that I wasn't really in the mood for going anywhere and I appreciated that she wasn't bombarding me with information and stories that would have only resulted in winding me up.

She waved my hair in to loose, feminine tendrils and placed natural yet smoky make up to my complexion.

I still had no idea what I was going to wear when Rose entered the room with a suit bag over her shoulder. She was beautiful as usual. No doubt she had spent the last couple of hours making herself 'presentable'.

Her hair was pinned back from her face loosely yet elegantly; she had a knee length red satin dress on and black, strapped heels that perfectly enhanced her long legs.

How could I stand next to this woman and feel even slightly pretty?

"I have something for you," she sang, gliding over to me and handing me the bag.

I wearily took it from her and started to unzip it. I gasped when it opened and ran my hands over the beautiful fabric.

"It's vintage!" Alice squealed as she looked at it over my shoulder.

"Oh my God," was all I could gasp as I stared at the garment.

It was a cream, lace, short dress and I could honestly say that I had never seen anything as breathtakingly gorgeous as what was in my hands right now.

_Well, except Edward of course._

"I bet it's even more amazing on," Rosalie smiled warmly at me.

I practically flew from the chair and over to the bathroom, taking a strapless, nude colored, lace bra and panties set from Rose as I went.

It _felt _expensive as I let it drop over my body and watched as it fit over me like a glove. The off-white color of the dress contrasted perfectly with my skin tone and the tiny gold detail that rimmed the top and bottom of the lace captured the light and threw tiny specks of glimmer around the room.

It took me breath away. _I _took my breath away.

I turned as I heard a wolf whistle from behind me and looked at the two women standing at the bathroom door. Alice was beaming, her two hands clasped together in excitement while she bounced up and down a little and Rose stood, smiling and wolf whistled again.

"Here," she spoke and threw me a pair of nude colored high heels.

"Jimmy Choo," I choked. I didn't know much about fashion but you would have had to be some sort of idiot not to know who Jimmy Choo was.

"What's a vintage Chanel without the Jimmy's to match?" Alice laughed.

"Chanel?" I choked again. Okay, I knew what Chanel was too and it was not cheap.

Shaking my head, not bothering to argue, I bent over and placed the shoes on my feet, trying my best to stand tall as I straightened myself.

I turned towards the full length mirror and for the first time in a long time, liked what I saw.

I was pretty.

"Edward is going to fucking die!" Rose squealed as she walked over and hugged me. "You look...amazing," she smiled as Alice joined us in a group hug.

One hour later and the three of us were sitting in the back of a black SUV on the way to the casino. We were already half way through a bottle of champagne before we had left the driveway and I hadn't felt this elated in such a long time. Granted, there was still a nagging feeling of worry about being outside, swimming around in my head but I managed to flush it away with alcohol.

"This is going to be the best girl's night out in forever!" Alice practically screamed as we wound through the streets of the city and my heart went out to the poor driver and what he was having to put up with.

Ha. Join the mob and get ordered to drive three tipsy women around town. Poor man.

"So...Spill," Rosalie told me suddenly, making my smile falter a little.

"About what?" I feigned innocent and sipped my drink.

"Oh don't give me your shit girl!" She laughed, causing Alice to snort in to her drink.

"What do you want to know?" I smiled, not willing to tell them too much.

"Have you fucked him yet?"

"Nice, Rose," I scowled, blushing profusely in the process. "And to answer your question, no I haven't."

"What!" Alice screeched. "Why the hell not?"

"Alice, does it not freak you out that this is your brother we're talking about?" I inquired.

"Eh, Bella? I'm not the one fucking him."

"Well clearly, no one's fucking him," Rosalie interjected.

"True," I sighed, answering both of them with the same answer, although I doubted _no one _was fucking him. All I knew was that _I _wasn't.

"So?" Alice asked, eyebrow raised and I groaned when Rosalie mirrored her curiosity.

I nearly jumped for joy when the car stopped, interrupting the uncomfortable conversation I was being subjected to and the driver rolled down the partition to let us know we had arrived.

A bouncer walked over from the door of the club and opened the car door for us. My jaw hit the floor when I got out.

He owned Eclipse?

Eclipse was the most prestigious, expensive and exclusive club in the whole of Chicago. There was a cue of people all the way up the street waiting to get in and the lights from the building illuminated every last bit of the long street.

"Ladies." The bouncer nodded in acknowledgment, unclasped the barrier and ushered us inside, meaning we skipped the mile long line of people waiting to enter the club. I couldn't help but smirk as I heard the angry shouts of protest, mainly from half-dressed girls as we entered before them.

The ground floor was quite obviously a casino. Decorated by a deep, red carpet with mahogany and gold trimmings with dark furniture and assortments. Not forgetting the endless amount of poker, blackjack and gambling tables loitered with guests in suits and fine dresses. The ceiling was so high that the crystal chandeliers were blurry, glimmering balls of light.

"Wow," I whispered, taking in my surroundings before the two ladies at my side giggled and dragged me to the bar.

"Hi ladies, what will it be?" The bartender asked as we positioned ourselves in a vacant space.

"Three French martinis," Rose stated, "shaken not stirred, I like my drink ice cold."

He didn't argue, just nodded politely and set off to work.

"Um, guys I don't have any money," I told them, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"Bella," Alice giggled, "you honestly think we pay for anything in here? Edward owns it!"

"There's no way he'd make us pay for anything within these four walls," Rosalie added, placing her arm around my shoulder. "Stop worrying," she whispered in my ear, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Well, well, well...Look who it is."

I spun around and faced who had just spoken. A huge grin taking over my features as I noticed who was standing in front of me.

"Jacob?" I beamed.

"Yeah, Bella, right?" He smiled back and I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh you know, a rare night off...The guys dragged me out here, had to cue for ages. So worth it though, this place is the shit," he laughed. "What about you?"

"Oh, I got dragged here too." I rolled my eyes in Rosalie and Alice's direction causing him to laugh again as I took the drink Alice handed me.

"Hitting the hard stuff again I see," he smirked, nodding towards the drink in my hand.

"As always," I laughed back.

"Miss Swan?" I turned from Jacob slightly as my name was called again. "Mrs McCarty? Miss Masen?" We all turned towards him fully, Jacob as well as the man spoke nervously to us and we nodded in confirmation of who we were. "As Mr. Masen's guests," he continued, "these are your VIP cards, he told me to make sure you got them." I took the gold card from his shaking hand and looked at it. It resembled a credit card, gold in color and the engraving on the front read _'By invitation only...VIP access of Eclipse.'_

"It works the same as a credit card," Rosalie told me as the nervous man left us. "When you go to the bar just hand over the card, they swipe it and in our case, Edward pays." She grinned.

"It also means that you have access to the exclusive VIP lounge on the fifth floor," Alice added.

"Bugger," Jacob whistled from my side, "I need to get me one of those."

"Who are you anyway?..." Rosalie asked, rather rudely.

"Oh sorry," I interrupted. "Rosalie, Alice, this is Jacob. Jacob, Rosalie and Alice," I introduced, using my finger as an aid with my introductions. They nodded their heads in greeting to one another before Rose and Alice turned back to the bar, engaging in their own conversation.

"Hey, come with me. I want to introduce you to some of my friends." He smiled and I didn't hesitate before following him.

I don't know what it was but something about Jacob soothed me, he was calming and friendly and I couldn't help but want to spend time with him.

Alice and Rose nodded at me apprehensively as I followed my new friend to a nearby poker table where four young men were sitting amongst some others and I had no doubt that they were the friends Jacob spoke of.

"Hey guys," he interrupted. "Hey!" I giggled as he had to raise his voice in order to gain their attention.

I smiled shyly when all four men turned, and their eyes all focused on me as I stood beside their tall friend.

"Wow, who's this Jake?" One asked, nodding towards me.

"This is, Bella, she's a friend of mine." He smiled down at me, making me feel a little more at ease in our present company. "Bella, this is Quil, Embry, Sam and Paul." He pointed to each one just as I had before.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," Sam spoke, taking my hand and kissing it lightly. A gesture that never failed to make me blush.

I smiled at the five, extremely good-looking men as they ushered me to sit at the table with them.

"I don't know how to play," I told them as I sat between Sam and Jacob.

"That's cool, Bells, you can be my wing man," Jacob smiled as he told the dealer to deal him in.

It was fun, I had to admit. We sat for a while, laughing, drinking and joking as we all tried to out poker-face each other, something I found that I was rather rubbish at.

A few times, one of them would disappear only to return five minutes later with a tray of shots, with which we would toast something random and stupid before throwing them back.

"I toast..." I slurred, ready to take my fifth shot of the evening. "I toast...eh...you Jacob! Just for being you!" I laughed as we clinked, Jacob laughing out a, "Here, here." In response before we threw our heads back and downed the alcohol.

We all laughed and slammed our empty glasses down when there was a loud clearing of a throat behind us causing us all to turn.

"Bella," Edward nodded at me in greeting. It was a rather cold greeting if I were to be honest.

After everything we've been through a small 'hello' wouldn't have gone amiss.

"Edward," I replied. Deciding to match his coldness.

"I hate to drag you away from this...fun you're participating in but I need to speak with you." His tone was annoying me to no end. It was just, cold. Like I was nothing to him.

"Actually, I am having quite a bit of fun here as you've observed," I mocked. "I'll speak with you some other time." I turned back to the poker table and I could almost feel his gaze penetrating through my back, also aware that the five men I was sitting with had shrunk in their seats a little. Clearly intimidated by Edward's presence.

"Edward!" I turned as I heard the screech of a voice call out to him and was met with the sight of a tall, exotic looking, beautiful girl as she stalked towards where he stood, trying to act sexy around him.

"Lauren," he nodded, in the same manner he acknowledged me, I might add.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, it's been too long. We _really _need to catch up," she purred, batting her eyelashes like a fool and I wanted to claw her eyes out for it.

Stupid, sleazy, whore.

"I'm sure we do," he smirked, causing my anger to nearly boil over.

He was flirting back.

"You're place or mine?" She giggled, resting her hand on his arm.

Ouch.

He didn't put her down, nor did he reject her advances. Instead he smiled warmly at her and _winked _suggestively.

I didn't know why I got so upset so quickly.

Oh fuck that, of course I knew. Not 24 hours ago we were in my bed, tearing at each other's clothing and kissing passionately; finally taking a step forward and now, well here he was, standing in front of this skank. Openly flirting with her.

Asshole.

"Excuse me," I whispered as I stood up and made my way away from the table. I wanted to find the ladies room yet I had no idea where the hell they were and just ended up walking around, desperately looking for a sign of some sort.

"Bella...Wait." Oh god, I sped up as I heard him approach, only in my drunken state to trip on absolutely nothing and slump up against the wall in the almost-deserted corridor I had ended up in.

When I felt his warm hands grasp my shoulders and pull me upright, I almost sobbed. It infuriated me that one little advance on him from another woman and I became a jealous, angry being. He infuriated me for treating me no different than any other woman he knew yet for all I knew, he could have treated all his female acquaintances the same as he did me. Did he sleep with them all? He was gorgeous and I knew by the way woman looked at him that I wasn't the only one to think so. Add to the equation that he was young and super rich and voila! Man whore was written all over him.

How the hell didn't I realise before?

"What is wrong with you?" He questioned me angrily.

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me, Edward. What the fuck is your problem?" I seethed.

"I didn't have a problem until you refused to leave those...idiots at the poker table for me."

"Why would I leave with you, huh? Give me one good reason!"

"Because deep down you want nothing more," he stated confidently.

Well that shut me up.

He was right and it wasn't even deep down. It was clearly written all over my face.

"You think you know everything, don't you? You think you can ignore me all day, send someone down to us and give us VIP cards, instead of manning up and doing it yourself and _then_ interrupt my fun and expect me to just _leave with you_? I don't know who you think I am but I can tell you one thing...I'm not like all those girls staring at you lovingly in there, I won't take your bullshit."

"Bella..." he whispered. The softness in his voice taking me by surprise. "I'm not asking you to take my bullshit. I don't want you to."

"Then what do you want?" I almost shouted.

"Kiss me?" He asked; his voice so low that I wasn't sure if I had heard him properly.

I melted, right there and then. His whole face looked sad now, yet it didn't take away his beauty. Only intensified it. His grey suit and black shirt was crying out to be ripped from his body and damn if I wasn't going to give it a good go.

Grabbing his face and lowering it to mine, I brushed my lips against his so they barely touched, waiting for his reaction. He whimpered at the lack of contact and I couldn't hold back any longer. He had won again and I kissed him, full on.

I was now letting all the emotion from my jealousy and anger pour out of me and invest itself in the kiss. Our lips were frantic and our tongues tangled together as we gave in to each other. Moaning and groaning as he pinned me against the wall, my hands were still on his face and his had tangled themselves in my hair.

"Come home with me?" He asked kissing my lips quickly after breaking the contact for a split second.

We were both panting and placing small kisses on each other's neck, jaw and lips, trying to steady our breathing.

"Okay," I whispered, grinning when I felt his lips curl in to a smile against my neck.

The feel of his erection against my stomach was turning me on more than anything or anyone ever had before. There was no way I could deny this man anymore, regardless of whether or not he was going to let me touch him. I had to have him.

Tonight.

**A/N~ **

**I do love a bit of angst, don't you?**

**And I would say I'm sorry about where I ended this chapter...But I'm not lol.**

**So...Show me your love and keep me updating :)**

**Thanks for reading :o)**


End file.
